Recess
by thisisaplatypus
Summary: Cuatro meses levantan una cortina de humo entre ellos, originada por algo inexplicable. No se ven. No saben nada el uno del otro. Kate Beckett pierde la esperanza, se exaspera al acordarse de él y cuando, finalmente, aparece Rick Castle, este le dice que ambos necesitan un descanso.
1. Prólogo

Heloooooou! :D Vuelvo con una historia... "nueva" (lleva ya tiempo escrita jajaja). No sabia muy bien si subirla o no, pero he decidido tirarme a la piscina :P. Es el prologo, flojito y tal, pero ya ire subiendo los capitulos :). Y nada mas, solo decir que espero que os guste! ^^

**Disclaimer:** ojala Castle y Beckett fueran mios, pero no. Son del señor Marlowe. Y creedme, mucho mejor, porque si estuvieran en mis manos lo emitirian en HBO y en la sesion golfa :P xddd.

* * *

**Prólogo**

El vaso de café que sostiene entre sus manos le ayuda a que el duro invierno neoyorkino se haga un poco más llevadero —jura que la sensación térmica esta tan por debajo de lo soportable que si no tuviera ese regalo de dios ya se habrían empezado a caer la piel— mientras se deja llevar por un agradable recuerdo.

Hacía mucho que no le invitaba a un café. Demasiado. Casi tanto como el tiempo que llevaba sin verle.

Casi se le caen las lágrimas cuando le tiene enfrente de ella, cediéndole el cálido recipiente con esa sonrisa de medio lado, dolida pero bien gesticulada, al menos lo necesario para no hacer la situación más difícil. No llega a dejar que salgan porque no quiere hundirse delante de él y añadirle ese toque dramático y derrotista que quedaría fatal en este momento –y muy probablemente acabarían congelándose sobre sus mejillas, quemándolas y haciendo que todo sea aún más insufrible-. Simplemente sonríe ella también, bajando levemente la mirada y después se sientan uno al lado del otro.

Lleva dos pares de calcetines y aun así el frío de la nieve consigue traspasar sus botas y estos. Y es como si estuviera destinada a mandar todo a la mierda en aquel día porque todas las posibilidades se barajan en su contra.

—Kate —ella le mira, con timidez, como si hubiera hecho algo malo—, estás temblando.

Ha dicho eso para acabar con aquel silencio sumamente incómodo. Se lo huele. Es obvio que está temblando, y él también lo está. La temperatura probablemente roza los -10º C. Es un acto puramente reflejo. Aún así, agradece que haya tenido ese estúpido, pero adorable detalle de romper el hielo, aunque haya hecho que la tensión se eleve un poco más.

—Sí, bueno, es que… hace frío.

Él suelta una carcajada, nerviosa— Sí, hace… mucho frío.

La conversación de besugos nace entre ellos y se levanta. Ahí, ralentizando el ambiente. Lo que más falta les hace en esos momentos.

—Siempre me ha gustado este lugar, ¿sabes? —murmura Beckett, irracionalmente.

Si hoy va a ser el día en el que todo está predestinado a irse a la mierda, le va a dar igual sufrir un poco más o un poco menos. La detective dará las gracias en el caso de que vuelva a su casa llorando, porque llegará un poco más desahogada después de dar rienda suelta al bagaje emocional que se ha ido guardando durante todo ese tiempo. Si ella se hunde, también lo hará su excesiva y prácticamente inútil vulnerabilidad. Y le dará igual seguir hablando.

Lo usará como una última voluntad o algo así.

El otro la mira con tristeza, minando un poco la curva de sus labios, y ella nota cómo su corazón se va haciendo papilla progresivamente. Abre y cierra la boca varias veces, como si intentara decir algo y Kate espera que el mundo se acabe ahí mismo.

—Ya. A mí también —replica, con la boca pequeña, y a ella le cuesta creérselo. Abre sus ojos como platos como si eso fuera a ayudarla a procesar mejor lo que el escritor dice, mientras se relaja un poco, encorvando su espalda ligeramente.

No pensaba que esa fuera la respuesta que le iba a dar. Ella se esperaba el sermón del año, se esperaba a Castle mandándola al carajo, o decirle con la mayor suavidad que es capaz de usar en esas condiciones que le está inflando las narices y no es lo que más le apetece. Algo a la altura de lo que cree que se merece, pero él siempre ha sido una persona demasiado buena y paciente. Como si no fuera capaz de hacer daño a los demás y se alegra de que no haya abandonado ese hábito.

Ella se muerde el labio, apartando la mirada para centrarse en sus pies cubiertos de nieve, balanceándose sobre su asiento.

Ese siempre ha sido su lugar. El de los dos. Directa o indirectamente, las mayores decisiones que han marcado un antes y un después en su vida se han llevado a cabo sentados sobre ese columpio. Como si fuera la Meca de toda la mierda que reflota nuevamente y sirviera para sanearse a ellos mismos. Esas pequeñas confesiones abiertas con él o consigo misma las ha tenido justo ahí, donde está sentada ahora mismo.

Por eso supone que, inconscientemente cuando iban paseando, han ido a parar justo a ese sitio. Hace parecer que el destino tiene un sentido del humor muy negro.

—¿Qué nos ha pasado, Rick? —se aventura a preguntar, sin dudar y asombrándose de lo poco que le importa hablar de ese tema cuando es evidente que todo está perdido.

Lo que sí tiene claro es que, si hay que volver a tomar una decisión de fuerza mayor, este es el lugar indicado. Y hoy quiere zanjar ese tema tan poderoso antes de dejar que acabe con ella de todas las maneras, así que va a coger al toro por los cuernos.

—La pregunta no es qué nos ha pasado. La pregunta es por qué hemos dejado que nos pasara algo.

Hay demasiadas cosas que le encantan de Richard Castle. Pero una de las que más es que sabe qué clase de preguntas hacerse, sin andarse con rodeos. Sabe cuándo y cómo ir al grano y agradece que esté en plan cooperativo.

Los dos se miran a la vez, en una sincronía perfecta, y se produce la magia. Esa conexión tan fuerte y tan típica de ellos que siempre han tenido pero no han sabido establecer hasta ahora. Como si ese magnetismo inherente nunca hubiera desaparecido. Kate lo ve en sus ojos y deja que Rick lo vea en los suyos. Después de tanto tiempo, nota cómo todo lo que no pueden decirse mediante las palabras fluye usando ese don particular. Lo enterrado se desentierra, la tentación se consagra como algo tangible y se extiende por su cuerpo como una especie de calambre, como sucumbir al síndrome de abstinencia; algo hiriente pero a la vez delicioso.

Y se pregunta si esa es una de esas epifanías que pasan en las películas o se quedará en un bonito, pero doloroso recuerdo.

Había echado de menos tener esos momentos de ingravidez y aislamiento con el escritor en los que solo existían ellos dos, en los que el tiempo se eternizaba y volaban juntos sobre todas esas cosas que les hacían sentirse inseguros, como si estuvieran por encima de sus posibilidades.

Mientras los segundos transcurren lentamente entre ellos, se miran como si sus mentes unidas revivieran todas esas situaciones que han hecho que lleguen hasta ahí. Todos y cada uno de los pasos que daban juntos, avanzando de manera adecuada pero por el camino incorrecto.

Ese camino que eligieron hace dos años.


	2. Capítulo 1

Buenas! ^^ Traigo el primer capitulo. Para que sirva de referencia temporal: es una version alternativa de lo que paso en Undead Again. Basicamente, que hubiera pasado si Castle y Beckett no hubieran tenido la charla (ESA MARAVILLOSA CHARLA) al final del capi y Castle se hubiera ido. Dicho eso, espero que os guste!

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**_Dos años antes_**

—¡Mierda!

El lenguaje corporal siempre ha sido una medida preventiva entre detectives.

Todos observan por encima de las pantallas de los ordenadores quién sale del ascensor o entra de las escaleras. Observan, no miran. Analizan, deducen. Como si fuera la escena del crimen.

Por eso nadie se levantó y se dispuso a cruzar más de tres palabras seguidas con Kate Beckett. Solo lo que el compromiso social les obligaba. Caminaba taconeando, no sostenía la mirada a nadie y, además, resoplaba como si se hubiera acordado de algo que le daba asco. Nadie preguntaba y nadie quería interesarse, y mucho menos después de haberla oído gritar.

Solo observaban en silencio. Observaban cómo se sacudía sus manos mientras el chorro de vapor seguía saliendo de la máquina de café; observaban su camisa empapada en café y ella llevándose las manos a la cabeza, y no hacían nada más; básicamente porque la hostilidad era tan tangible que podría levantarse en forma de muro de piedra. Nadie quería oír un sermón. Nadie quería morir joven.

Pero Javier Esposito va contra natura y decidió saltarse las leyes universales y poner a prueba, una vez más, el instinto de supervivencia humano.

Total, ya está acostumbrado. Gajes del oficio.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —la mira con preocupación, mientras se queda embobado observando el pequeño desastre

Beckett contesta medio gruñendo y con voz raspada como si su compañero hubiera tenido la culpa.

—Nada, nada. Es solo que… —suspira, agotada, conteniendo sus ganas de coger la máquina y tirarla por algún sitio mientras maldice su mala costumbre de no guardarse la rabia para sí misma— nada —sacude sus manos, esperando a que se airén y se quite esa molesta sensación de tener fuego sobre ellas.

Estaban tan cerca de la boquilla que, nada más tener la sensación de su piel quemándose bajo un chorro a 80 o 90º C de aire a presión, por acto reflejo las agita bruscamente apartándolas de ahí, llevándose la taza del café que sostenía con su izquierda por delante.

El resultado ha sido verse a sí misma con su camisa —nueva, por cierto, se la compró ayer— hasta arriba de leche, goteándole por los pantalones y formando un pequeño charco alrededor de ella, mientras los trozos de la cerámica de la taza se esparcen a su alrededor como algo parecido al círculo de la muerte.

Su lengua es convierte en un estropajo, gritando por lo alto en todos los idiomas cualquier juramento habido y por haber mientras se lleva las manos a la cabeza, con frustración.

Hoy no va a ser un buen día. Y lo lleva sabiendo desde que se ha despertado.

—Vete al baño, anda —aconseja, sonriendo, tomando con suavidad sus muñecas para observar la pequeña irritación naciente por el dorso—. Le preguntaré a Ryan si tiene por ahí alguna de esas cremas que le regala Jenny.  
Ella asiente. Y añade:— Y perdón por haberte contestado así. Tengo un mal día.

El moreno se encoge de hombros, mirándola con ternura mientras sale de la sala de descanso, dirigiéndose hacia su compañero.

Beckett dirige su atención a la máquina de cafés y entorna los ojos con una mezcla de rencor y resentimiento. Parece que se está riendo de ella, de alguna manera. Como si ese trasto tuviera vida e inteligencias propias y se dedicase a poner a prueba el sentido común de la detective para luego dejarla por los suelos.

Como una mosca cojonera. Como un vago recuerdo. Ese vago recuerdo, demasiado reciente como para que no le duela cuando vuelve a llevarlo a la mente.

Se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo y una desagradable sensación se extiende por todo su cuerpo. No es el trasto lo que la pone de los nervios. Es otra cosa bastante más física y personal, pero es que Beckett está tan cabreada ahora mismo que no puede evitar proyectar todas esas cosas que le han ido haciendo pequeña durante estos meses con cualquier objeto que se la rebele.

En especial con esa cafetera.

Hace caso a Esposito y decide ir al baño, a paso ligero, porque la herida escuece. Atraviesa los pasillos de su planta, esquivando a los policías más despistados hasta acabar enfrente del lavabo de los aseos de las mujeres.

Abre el chorro de agua fría hasta el tope y pone ambas manos bajo este, dejando que la sensación térmica contrarreste un poco la hinchazón por la quemadura y todo lo que eso conlleva. Luego eleva su mirada y se mira al espejo.

Hoy le apetecía sentirse guapa. Le apetecía arreglarse de forma diferente el pelo, darle más volumen, probar un nuevo maquillaje y ponerse lo que se había comprado, porque cualquiera que se diera cuenta del escote y la forma que le hacían esos pitillos a sus piernas acabaría rindiéndose a los pies de semejante diosa de la sensualidad y haría que ella se quisiera un poco más.

Que levantase más la cabeza y le encontrase un nuevo sentido a todo eso, porque lleva días que no parece ella. No sonríe como antes. No se mueve como antes, ni se comporta como antes.

Y lo que ha conseguido es sentirse pegajosa y la cosa más torpe e inútil del mundo. Todo por culpa de él.

De su egocentrismo desmesurado pero concentrado en una sola persona, de su parsimonia, su inmadurez, pasividad y aparentes ganas de tocarle las narices a la detective.

Pero sobre todo, de su inconcebible capacidad para que, a pesar de la innumerable lista de defectos que pueda sacarle, Beckett consiga echarle de menos a rabiar, como si una parte esencial de ella hubiera desaparecido.

Hoy hace cuatro meses desde que se fue, no ha vuelto a saber nada. No han vuelto a quedar, ni la ha llamado en ningún momento.

Nada.

Aparta la vista del espejo y cierra el grifo, esperando que Ryan tenga esas cremas de las que se solían reír Esposito y él cuando husmeaban en sus cajones. Resopla, es como si su presencia estuviera en todos y cada uno de los objetos de la Decimosegunda, porque todo le recuerda a él.

Cuando llega a su despacho, no está ninguno de sus dos compañeros. Se sienta sobre su silla, desplomándose en el respaldo con relajación, esperando que esa sensación abrumadora se le pasase con un poco de evasión mental. Cierra los ojos, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás hasta que queda mirando al techo.

—¿Tú? ¿Durmiéndote en el trabajo? En serio, ¿cuánto me he perdido?

Se sobresalta tanto al oír el susurro pegando contra su oído que casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. Siente que le falta el aire. Se levanta con brusquedad, nerviosa, girándose sobre sí misma hasta quedar enfrente del hombre que la ha sacado de su estado de enajenación, mirándola con ese encanto desafiante tan típico de él.

Y cuanto más le mira, más paciencia se le escapa de las manos. Está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no quitar esa estúpida expresión a base de balazos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?  
—Yo también me alegro de verte —suelta, irónico, repasándola con la mirada de arriba a abajo—. Eh, te veo más guapa.  
—Te he preguntado algo.  
—Oh, cuánto tiempo. ¿Qué tal? Yo muy bien, ¿y tú? Genial, gracias por preguntar —redacta, en tono de burla, fingiendo estar levemente dolido.  
—Castle.

Lo pronuncia como si fuera una súplica; como si le doliera en el alma tener que mantener esa conversación con él. En seguida, la expresión del escritor cambia por otra mucho más solemne, más consciente del panorama que se ha organizado en un momento. Agacha levemente la cabeza, con timidez mientras Beckett se pregunta qué clase de broma es esta.

Luego le ve, tendiendo su brazo hacia ella para darle un café. Ese que estaba acostumbrada a beber todas las mañanas. Ese pequeño gesto que parecía insignificante hasta que dejó de tenerlo con ella. Y cuando se miran, a la detective le duele ver cómo han cambiado las cosas.

—Te he echado de menos —contesta, encogiéndose de hombros.  
—No me jodas, Castle.  
—Eh, lo digo en serio. ¿Cuánto ha sido? ¿Cuatro meses?  
—Mira, ahórrate las formas, no te hacen falta. Dime a por qué has venido.

Lo dice tan tajante porque recuerda haber tenido una situación similar en ese mismo sitio. Castle, después de una semana o dos sin venir, aparece un día de repente sin venir a cuento dándole un café, con intención de pedir un favor a cambio. Es algo que le dolió y a día de hoy la sigue doliendo. Parece que es igual, porque tiene la misma pose cuando se lo tiende. Sonrisa nerviosa, mirada insegura. Como si fuera a morir en cualquier momento.

Odia sentirse tan prescindible en su vida. No se deben nada y lo sabe, pero lo odia.

Castle parece titubear antes de hablar, pero consigue sacar fuerzas—: A por ti.

Beckett no contesta. Solo hace un amago de decir algo abriendo la boca pero en seguida la vuelve a cerrar. Eso la ha dejado fuera de juego de manera sucia, pero rotunda. Tanto que no protesta. ¿Qué va a decir?

Le mira, atónita e intranquila, como si le exigiera una inmediata explicación a todo eso porque no lo concibe.

No concibe que, después de cuatro meses, venga con esas. Y Castle parece que reacciona ante eso.

—Es que hemos estado… ya sabes, un poco distanciados estos meses y–  
—Has —él arquea una ceja—. Tú has estado distanciado, Castle. Yo he estado aquí todos los días.  
—Es que… —Beckett se cruza de brazos, en realidad quiere una respuesta. Está deseando una respuesta por mucho que aborrezca esa capacidad que tiene Castle para evadir los temas que tienen cierta importancia— necesitaba tiempo.  
—¿Tiempo para qué, Castle? Y no me digas para escribir, porque llevas dándome el coñazo durante cuatro años y has conseguido publicar tres libros sin tener que aislarte del mundo exterior, así que no me pongas esa excusa.  
—No sabía que te iba a molestar tanto.

Kate va a contestar con algo, pero se acaba mordiendo la lengua; no procede. Puede el argumento que se puede sacar de la manga para dejarle a la altura del betún se acerque a la panacea, pero no es lo más apropiado en estos momentos y menos después de haber estado cuatro meses sin hablarse. Podría hacerlo y darle donde más duele, pero prefiere reservárselo.

No cree que Castle se merezca el placer de oír eso. No ahora, cuando se ha desentendido de todas las formas posibles de ella. Así que se limita a darse la vuelta para volver a sentarse en la silla y esperar que el escritor lo interprete como que esa conversación ha acabadi.

Antes de tocar la silla, tiene la mano del escritor sujetándola por la muñeca, envolviendo esa zona con sus dedos, casi rozándole la palma de la mano. Puede sentir sus músculos tensándose involuntariamente bajo su piel y se estremece cuando un escalofrío recorre su espalda de arriba abajo ante ese cálido contacto.

Por desgracia Castle parece haberse dado cuenta porque hace un amago de soltarle la muñeca, pero por alguna razón no la suelta. Solo afloja un poco el agarre.

—Beckett, lo he dicho en serio. Te echaba de menos.  
—Tengo trabajo, Castle. No me distraigas más.  
—No, no lo tienes. Este viernes te dan un mes de vacaciones. Y estamos a miércoles.

Casi había olvidado lo desafortunada, pero irremediablemente bien que Castle conocía sus horarios y todo lo relacionado con el departamento de policía.

—¿Y todo esto lo pensaste cuando te fuiste sin decir nada?  
—Dije que era mi último caso.  
—No dijiste por qué.  
—Y tú no me pediste que me quedara.

Reza para no acabar a tiros con él.

Reza para que algo la ilumine y venga un soplo de aire fresco a relajarla.

Antes de contraatacar de la manera más violenta posible, Castle da una zancada y se coloca frente a ella, sin dejar de soltar su muñeca. El contacto hace que todo eso sea mucho más difícil, porque Beckett se la tiene jurada, pero no deja de ser Castle.

Y ella también le echaba de menos.

—Oye, siento haberme ido. De verdad.  
—Contéstame. ¿Qué pasó?  
Él se relame, desafiante— Adivina —Beckett intenta zafarse del contacto, de mala manera—. Vale, vale, tranquila. Te voy a proponer algo.  
—Sorpréndeme —contesta, con aburrimiento.  
—Si vienes conmigo, te diré por qué me fui.  
—¿Ir dónde?  
—Donde yo quiera llevarte.

Ella resopla negándose rotundamente, soltando un par de carcajadas que rezuman sarcasmo antes de conseguir deshacer el contacto y que Castle la dejara sentarse sobre su silla para seguir con todo lo que tenía que hacer. No es mucho, la verdad. De hecho podría vaguear tranquilamente sin que Gates se dé cuenta porque lo que le queda por hacer no da para más de media hora.

Pero necesita una excusa válida para poner al escritor de los nervios y que este deje de ser tan persistente.

—Venga, Beckett. Anímate.  
—¿Tú y yo? ¿Solos? ¿Sin rumbo fijo y dejando que tú te encargues de todo? Sigue soñando —contesta sin ni siquiera mirarle.

Lo que responde le sale en contra de lo que realmente piensa. No lo dice en alto, ni lo piensa, ni deje que se prolifere como uno de los motivos por los que le cuesta conciliar el sueño por las noches, pero inconscientemente sabe que es innegable el hecho de que ella también le ha echado de menos. De que hay muchas cosas que le hubiera gustado decirle y un puñado de razones que le hubiera gustado darle el día que dijo que se iba para que cambiase de opinión y se quedase.

Y también sabe que, en parte, es culpa suya. Que ya es algo que habló con el doctor Burke y él se lo dejó cristalino, pero Beckett tiene la gran desgracia de ser una mujer demasiado insegura en algunos aspectos.

El escritor da un paso y busca con la mirada algo al lado del escritorio que no está, mirando el hueco vacío con resignación, y la detective se siente demasiado mala persona

—Así que la has quitado.

Beckett traga saliva con aspereza.

El primer mes fue el peor; no era capaz de apartar la silla de ahí porque esperaba que en cualquier momento se abrieran las puertas del ascensor y Castle apareciera por ahí con dos cafés como todas las mañanas, aunque supiera que no iba a pasar. Y trabajar cuando estaba más centrada en la gran ausencia existente a su izquierda que en los casos que tenía entre manos no era lo más apropiado.

Castle decide sentarse sobre el borde del escritorio, peligrosamente cerca de Beckett, tanto que puede rozar sus muslos con el codo. Se aleja levemente, como si tuviera miedo pero se detiene al oír como el escritor pronuncia su nombre. No su apellido, su nombre.

Y cuando eso pasa, se suele quedar quieta y embargada, porque la conversación adquiere una temática más seria. Como si algo fuera mal.

—¿Por qué no confías en mí?

Intenta con un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano buscar una respuesta que pueda encajar con esa pregunta. Una respuesta que sirva como salida fácil porque no quiere complicarse más la vida —y todo lo relacionado con Castle suele complicarle la vida—, pero no es capaz, la pregunta es demasiado retórica. Y aunque no lo fuera, no sabe mentir.

No podría poner un pretexto que no estuviera a la altura de lo que se merece oír.

Y cuando levanta la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, cara a cara, sabe que ha perdido totalmente la delantera en esa conversación, y se deja desnudar. No recuerda alguna vez en el pasado donde lograse resistirse a la carita de pena tan elaborada de Castle. A lo mejor sincera, a lo mejor fingida, pero muy elaborada.

—Solo quiero arreglar las cosas. Y de paso sacarte de todo el estrés policiaco. Pero al menos déjame intentarlo.

La detective suspira, dudosa. No sabe qué contestar. Tiene la sensación de que todo eso es un arma de doble filo y con cualquiera de las dos posibles respuestas alguien va a acabar cortándose.

En estos momentos le gustaría saber en qué está pensando Castle, porque realmente nunca ha llegado a entenderle. Le conoce, pero no le entiende. Y cree que está lejos de hacerlo.

—Vale, lo entiendo. Estás enfadada conmigo y mucho. ¿Sabes qué? Mejor déjalo —se baja del escritorio, dedicando una sonrisa ligeramente afligida a Beckett—. Ha estado… genial volver a verte. Se te ve bien. Ya nos veremos.

El escritor se empieza a alejar. Beckett se muerde el labio inferior, moviéndose inquieta y por alguna razón, le llama. Inconscientemente. O no tanto, porque Beckett es demasiado indecisa hasta para mantener una postura neutral.

Él frena en seco y se da la vuelta con una esperanzadora inquietud que hace que la detective recobre parcialmente su sentido común y empiece a arrepentirse de haber abierto la boca.

Y por alguna razón, se las apaña para alejar esa sensación de estar haciendo algo mal y empezar a hablar antes de dejar que el pánico acabe por extenderse a todos y cada uno de sus órganos y se quede en blanco, quedando como toda una estúpida.

—Yo… uhm… —Castle reprime una sonrisa y ella lo percibe porque le tiemblan las mejillas, y porque su mirada no puede engañarla— dame un poco de tiempo, ¿vale? Ahora tengo demasiado en lo que pensar y…

Beckett suspira tras poner su típica excusa barata que probablemente el escritor no se ha tragado, aunque se haya encogido de hombros complacido.

Sabe que va a terminar llamándolo y diciendo que sí. Esa noche se meterá en la cama y dará vueltas con intranquilidad entre las sábanas sacando todas las posibles consecuencias desastrosas que traerá el irse con él a dios sabe dónde, y cuando cierre los ojos y consiga dormirse, lo hará pensando en que va a decirle que no.

Pero cuando lo llame para darle una respuesta y oiga su voz enlatada con ese tono de niño iluso entrándole por los oídos, se reafirmará automáticamente y dirá que sí.

Y si lo está alargando es porque espera una especie de milagro que la salve de esa situación tan incómoda en la que se ha metido. Y porque no quiere parecer demasiado desesperada. Quiere que el escritor sufra un poco.

Quiere quitarle el sueño como él se lo va a quitar hoy.

—Pero tienes hasta este viernes. ¿Seguro que podrás? —pregunta, arrugando los labios con desconfianza.

No soporta la forma que tiene Castle de provocarla, porque siempre suele caer en la trampa de la forma más tonta.

—Solo por eso te voy a dejar esperando hasta el último minuto del jueves, para que te reconcoma por dentro.  
—Menudo desconsuelo, detective —Castle se coloca el cuello de su americana haciéndose el chulito, guiñando un ojo a la policía. No puede evitar sonreír ante ese gesto, lo echaba de menos—. Pero te va a costar más a ti que a mí, y lo sabes.  
—Ya te gustaría.

Castle le dedica una sonrisa burlona antes de darse la vuelta y seguir hacia el ascensor. Tiene razón, le va a costar más a ella solo por el simple hecho de que, cuanto más se lo guarde, más se va a arrepentir. Él probablemente lo esté disfrutando, siempre ha tenido esa fijación con ponerla de los nervios y Beckett lo sabe.

Resopla, poniendo sus ojos en blanco mientras observa cómo Castle se contonea entre las miradas de los polis de la comisaría antes de entrar en el ascensor como si fuera un modelo.

—Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

La voz de Esposito hace que se sobresalte y deje de mirar al escritor, carraspeando.

—Es Castle, ya lo conocéis —se encoge de hombros.  
—¿Qué quería?

Una especie de tensión se propaga por su cuerpo cuando el moreno le pregunta eso porque sabe que es demasiado precipitado contestar con la verdad. Esposito la conoce y demasiado bien.

—Nada, pasarse a saludar, preguntarme cómo estoy. Ya sabes —él la mira, escéptico y tentador, levantando una ceja—. A ver, ¿qué pasa?  
—Nos ha visto y nos ha pedido que os dejáramos a solas.  
—Podríais haberle pegado un tiro nada más verle. Me habríais hecho un gran favor.  
—Sabes que no, Beckett —se sienta en el lugar que antes había sido ocupado por el escritor, instigador y Beckett se pregunta mentalmente cuándo ha pasado a ser el insufrible maruja de turno—. Sabes que no. Después nos lo habrías pegado tú a nosotros.  
—Mira, ¿sabes qué? Déjalo. Ya se ha ido —desplaza su mirada desde el detective hasta el montón de papeles que esperan desordenados sobre su escritorio, comenzando a clasificarlos—. Qué más da, Espo.  
—Yo no digo nada. Solo que… —hace una pausa y suspira, intranquilo. Tanto que Beckett se siente intranquila también— tengas cuidado. Va a volver.  
—Eso no es no decir nada —le dirige una mirada suspicaz brevemente mientras se remueve por dentro.

No será un tío tan perspicaz como ella haciendo su trabajo, pero tampoco es corto de luces. Al menos no lo suficiente como para pasar por alto el hecho de que tanto uno como otro saben que Castle suele ocasionar innumerables dolores de cabeza y más si se trata de la detective.

Que a cualquier poli que se le pregunte de la Decimosegunda va a contestar lo mismo: Castle y Beckett nunca han tenido algo normal. No tienen nada normal, y cuando están cerca el uno del otro desprenden una especie de esencia que huele a frustración y a atracción metidos en el mismo frasco.

Y cuando Beckett lo niega en rotundo, la gente lo cuestiona entre risas ante la falta de veracidad en todo lo que sale de la boca, incluso en el tono de voz. Como si no supiera mentir.

—Te lo digo como amigo, Beckett, porque me preocupas.  
—Pensaba que Castle te caía bien.  
—No lo digo por él, lo digo por ti.

No dicen nada porque saben que la conversación no da para más. Kate solo asiente como si tuviera miedo con la cabeza, después de tirarse casi diez segundos para conseguir tragar saliva y recordar cómo se respira.

No se molesta en contradecir a Esposito, la conoce demasiado bien y ha dado en el clavo de la mejor manera. Y casi agradece que le ofrezca su propia perspectiva porque, después de haberse cegado durante cuatro meses a base de calumniar de todas las formas posibles a Castle mentalmente y hacer un uso excesivo de la autocompasión, había perdido el sentido de la autocrítica.

Había olvidado que ella tenía la mitad de la culpa de que ahora cada uno se encuentre donde está ahora.

—Voy a seguir con lo mío. Cuídate esa mano, por cierto. Ryan me ha dicho que no se ha llevado nada, así que cuando llegues a casa… ya sabes.

El moreno acaricia el hombro de Beckett suavemente antes de volver a su escritorio. Cuando se va a sentar, esta pronuncia su nombre y posteriormente le suelta un "gracias". Él no dice nada, solo se encoge de hombros dedicándole una simple, pero cálida sonrisa que a Beckett le basta para volver a recobrar parte de esa seguridad de la que había carecido durante esos meses.

* * *

—Así que te ha pedido que te vayas con él.

Beckett rodea la encimera de su cocina para quedarse enfrente de ella, sosteniendo dos copas llenas de vino y cediéndola una a su amiga.

Cuando observa la suya, se pregunta si no se habrá quedado corta. Si no necesitará un par de botellas más, porque la noche es larga y la detective tiene que deshacerse de alguna manera de esa sensación de que toda la mierda se le viene encima.

—Qué bonito, tía. Es como la típica peli romántica donde los dos amantes se fugan a una isla paradisiaca —Beckett reprime una carcajada—. Eh, ¿has visto El Lago Azul?  
—Venga ya, Lanie. Ni somos amantes ni nos vamos a fugar. Y dudo mucho que me lleve a una isla paradisiaca. O eso espero.  
—¿Esperas?  
—Lanie —la mira con reproche y esta se encoge de hombros, poniendo sus ojos en blanco—. No, en serio. Solo es… un viaje de amigos.  
—¿Amigos?  
—Sí, amigos. Y deja de cuestionarme en todo lo que digo —da un sorbo a su copa—. Oye, todavía no le he dicho que vaya a ir.  
—Pero lo vas a hacer. En el fondo lo estás deseando.

Odia la capacidad que tiene su amiga para leerle la mente, como si tuviera algún don sobrenatural.

—O no. Es… demasiado arriesgado, ¿sabes?  
—Oye, el chico ha venido después de cuatro meses. No es arriesgado —Beckett resopla, confusa. Vuelve a dar otro trago, esperando que el alcohol se le suba rápido para que deje de comerse la cabeza—. A mí me parece todo un detalle.  
—Ni siquiera sé por qué lo hace, y no sabes lo mucho que me enerva eso.  
—¿Qué no lo sabes? Venga, nena —la detective arruga sus labios—. Esta conversación ya la hemos tenido antes, no te hagas la tonta.  
—Se fue sin decir nada. Cuatro meses después vuelve a aparecer. No vayas a decirme que no pasa nada. Que todo está bien.  
—Si ha vuelto es por algo, Kate. Podría no haberlo hecho. Podría haber seguido como estaba y ahí se habría acabado todo. Pero él no quiere que se acabe.  
—A lo mejor solo quiere retomar la relación, Lanie.  
—Dios mío, chica. Si solo es eso, ¿por qué tienes tantas dudas?

A Beckett le habría encantado contestar eso con algo que dejase a la forense fuera de lugar, pero al cabo de unos segundos de silencio, con los nervios a flor de piel es evidente que no puede contradecir nada de lo que le diga su amiga. Tiene miedo. Demasiado miedo y acaba siendo tan visible que su amiga le coge la mano en un intento por tranquilizarla.

—No le has olvidado, ¿verdad? —Beckett agarra su mano con fuerza— Sigues sintiendo algo por él.

La importancia que le resta Lanie al asunto hace que se ponga más nerviosa porque sabe que se queda corta.

—No quiero que pase nada de lo que nos vayamos a arrepentir en un futuro.  
—¿Te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que ibas a hablar con él? —ella asiente con amargura al recordar a la rubia con la que vino colgada del brazo aquel día.  
—No es lo mismo. Castle ha cambiado mucho. Me recuerda al gilipollas que conocí en nuestro primer caso. Lanie, ¿y si realmente siempre ha sido así?  
—Ya hemos tenido esta charla antes, y lo sabes. Sea o no el mismo gilipollas, no te puedes tirar otros cuatro meses más sin hacer nada. Y siento sonar franca con esto, pero si le hubieras puesta en su sitio cuando te dijo que se iba podrías haberte ahorrado todo este mal trago.

Beckett se acaba la copa del vino y alcanza la botella para llenársela hasta arriba. Tiene la sensación de que la noche va a ser más larga de lo que creía y necesita algún tipo de placebo.

—Kate, la cosa no puede ir a peor. Te llevarás un chasco si al final surge algo y acaba mal, pero ¿de verdad prefieres vivir con ese peso en la conciencia?  
Ella resopla— Vas a tener que invitarme a muchas botellas del vino más caro que haya como vuelva arrastrándome por los suelos, Lanie. Y agradece si no acabo sacando mi pistola.  
—Creo que me arriesgaré.

Beckett pacta su rendición con su conciencia esforzándose para sacar un lado positivo a la aparente estupidez que está a punto de cometer mientras acaba la noche entre risas y alcohol con su mejor amiga.

* * *

Como le había dicho a Castle, en el último minuto del jueves le llamó por teléfono. Está acostumbrada a jugársela de esa manera, es policía. Y le gusta ese pequeño juego.

—Vives al límite, ¿eh? —la detective suelta una carcajada— En serio, esto parece una peli de suspense, Beckett.  
—Te lo dije, ¿verdad? Te estabas muriendo por dentro.  
—No tanto como tú —Beckett sonríe de medio lado, agradeciendo que el escritor no pueda verle—. Pero dime, ¿ya te lo has pensado?  
—Sí, pero es que… no sé —no se da cuenta hasta al cabo de un buen rato de que está enredando sus dedos en sus mechones, juguetona—. No me has acabado de convencer, Castle. Esfuérzate un poco más.  
—Venga, ¿me vas a obligar a reventarte la sorpresa? Qué poco has cambiado —dice petulante, fingiendo resentimiento—, siempre le quitas la gracia a las cosas.  
—Teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que se te hincha tu orgullo y que te echas flores por cualquier tontería, me gusta tomar precauciones. Dime, ¿me vas a hacer perder el tiempo?  
—De verdad, cada día te pareces más a Nikki Heat —ella no puede evitar reírse ante eso, en realidad lo estás disfrutando—. Qué poca vergüenza, detective.  
—No, no. Cada día Nikki Heat se parece más a mí. Soy tu inspiración, Castle —él suelta un sonido de burla por el otro lado, y ahí Beckett cae en la cuenta de que echaba de menos esa faceta infantil que le hacía sentir como si el mundo de los adultos no fuera tan repugnante como siempre le había parecido—. Bueno, ahora en serio. Iré, pero con una condición —el escritor está expectante—, me dirás por qué has vuelto y a qué viene este viaje.

Una vez que se ha relajado el ambiente Beckett ha visto que la oportunidad se le ha puesto a tiro de piedra. Puede notar esa complicidad que había entre los dos antes de que todo se cayera. Esa especie de unión que compartían, extraña pero especialmente única, que dejaba fuera a todo lo que había entre ambos.

Y es como si pareciese que esos cuatro meses donde todo empezaba a perder sentido nunca hubieran existido, y ese fuera un día más en sus vidas.

El escritor se queda un breve momento en silencio, dejando a Beckett unos segundos para empezar a arrepentirse de haber presionado a Castle contra su propia incomodidad. Afortunadamente, acaba hablando:

—No… no te lo puedo decir. Al menos de momento.  
—Vaya, Castle. Siempre le quitas la gracia a las cosas —protesta con su tono de voz, imitándole. Este se ríe y Beckett ruega para que vuelva a nacer esa confianza.  
—Vale, déjame que te proponga otra cosa. Adivina el motivo y yo cantaré.  
—Está claro —Castle la cuestiona soltando una carcajada burlona—, tú mismo lo dijiste el otro día. Nos hemos distanciado y esta es tu forma de pedirme perdón.  
—Pero qué morro tienes —Beckett se ríe—. No. Quiero decir, también pero… no. No lo es. ¿Y sabes qué? Ni te molestes. Te lo acabaré diciendo. O tú lo acabarás adivinando. Pero será durante el viaje.  
—Ya estás dando por hecho que voy a ir. Te he puesto una condición.  
—Ay, dios —resopla, la detective se muerde el labio. Le encanta ponerle de los nervios—. Vale, Beckett. Para empezar no–  
—Sí, sí que voy a ir —le interrumpe y el escritor se calla.

Le ha costado una resaca y dos horas de sueño decidirse, pero ahí está. Agarrándose a un clavo ardiendo. Atribuye parte del mérito a la paciencia de Lanie y sus consejos violentos pero tremendamente sabios. No quiere ni pensar en las consecuencias que puede traer ni en cómo pueden acabar.

Lo único en lo que quiere pensar es en que va a salir bien. En que tiene que salir bien y que va a volver sin un ápice de arrepentimiento.

Tal y como le dijo Lanie: tan malo no puede ser.

—¿Qué ibas a decir?  
—Nada, que te lleves ropa para una semana. O dos, no sé. Ahí vas a poder lavarla, de todos modos.  
—¿Dos semanas? Castle, ¿dónde vamos?  
—Te lo dije el otro día, ¿no te acuerdas?

Y por desgracia, ya está empezando a arrepentirse.

—Donde yo quiera llevarte, detective.


	3. Capítulo 2

Helooooou! :D Traigo el segundo capítulo. La cosa va flojita, pero bueno. Estamos empezando :D. Decir que muchas gracias por leer y comentar (Alba, Clau, sois muy grandes :P) y nada, que espero que os guste!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

—No lo entiendo —Beckett cada vez se hace más pequeña contra el respaldo del sillón—. Se ha tirado cuatro meses pasando de todo. De mí —se revuelve el pelo con suavidad, apartándoselo acalorada—. No lo entiendo.  
—Pero le has dicho que sí a pesar de eso —ladea la cabeza ligeramente, poco complacida pero resignada—. ¿Cuál es el problema, Kate?

Cuando se fue Castle, la primera reacción que tuvo, antes de proponerse a sí misma que tenía que asimilarlo, fue auto convencerse de que no iba a ser permanente. De que lo estaría diciendo a coña o algo —es Castle, tiene esa tendencia natural por el humor macabro—. Al cabo de una semana pensó que tendría un mal día. Al cabo de dos, una mala racha.

Al cabo de tres, estaba en la misma postura con la que se sienta ahora mismo, enfrente del doctor Burke, suspirando al borde de un ataque de nervios mientras hacía preguntas estúpidas sobre lo que podría haber hecho para que no se fuera. Preguntas que ella misma ya se había respondido anteriormente pero que surtían una especie de efecto placebo, una falsa consolación. Supuso que estaba intentando practicar un poco esa falsa auto compasión que, realmente, no la llevó a ningún lado.

De cualquier modo, Burke se ahorró el tener que hacerle un flaco favor diciéndole lo que quería oír en aquellos momentos y ella sabe que la cosa no va a cambiar mucho ahora mismo. Que Burke la mira con una ceja levantada porque vuelve a hacer las mismas preguntas estúpidas que ella misma sabe responderse por sí sola.

Solo necesita desahogarse un poco antes de cargar con toda esa rabia contenida y espera que al hacerlo, Burke sea capaz de brindarle un poco de lucidez.

—Ya sabes cuál es el problema —él se encoge de hombros—. Venga, esto es algo de lo que ya hemos hablado —se señala a Burke y a sí misma con el dedo índice.  
—Por eso te lo estoy preguntando, Kate. Porque, realmente, llueve sobre mojado pero te afecta como si nunca hubieras vivido nada parecido.

Si hay alguien capaz de hacer que se muerda la lengua y dejarle sin palabras, aparte de Castle, es ese hombre.

Arruga sus labios mientras aparta su vista ligeramente hacia sus pies. Luego vuelve a reponerse, toma aire profundamente y lo espira con tranquilidad mientras dirige su atención al psicólogo.

—El problema es que odio no saber qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza cuando hace esas cosas. Que no es normal el miedo que me da imaginármelas porque por otro lado no quiero saberlo. No quiero saber nada de él.  
—Pero le has dicho que sí —repite.  
—Porque también quiero saber por qué lo hace. Y porque… joder, es que es Castle. No es cualquiera —empieza a juguetear con sus dedos, nerviosa—. Es Castle. Y no sé cómo, pero siempre consigue hacer que entre al trapo.  
—Entonces deberías empezar por ahí. No tienes por qué implicarte emocionalmente, solo intenta averiguar por qué se comporta así —Beckett lo observa, dubitativa—. No te puedo decir más. Lo poco que sabes es lo que me has dicho.  
—¿Y si me acabo arrepintiendo?  
Él sonríe, con confianza— ¿Y si no lo haces? —ella suspira— Kate, eso nunca lo vas a saber. Si crees que te va a costar demasiado, si te puede dejar moralmente afectada, de alguna manera, no hagas nada. Pero ten en cuenta que le has dicho que sí, y eso quiere decir que tienes las ideas más claras de lo que, en realidad, dejas aparentar.

Cualquier intento de refutar las palabras de Burke sería inútil, así que solo sonríe y se encoge de hombros, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Y sabe que la sesión ha terminado.

* * *

—¿Has metido algo sexy? Dime que lo has metido —Beckett resopla, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para sujetar el teléfono solo con su oreja y su hombro, tiene las manos demasiada ocupadas por la maleta.  
—Ni que me fuera a hacer falta.  
—Venga ya, Kate. ¿Cómo no…? Espera —la detective espera que a su amiga se le encienda la bombilla, terminando de doblar el último par de camisetas—, eso iba con segundas.

Beckett sonríe con picardía mordiéndose el labio para contenerse una carcajada. La voz tentadora de Lanie le hace más gracia cuando suena enlatada.

—¿Has terminado ya? Porque Castle tiene que estar a punto de venir.  
—No. ¿Condones? —cierra la maleta, desplomándose sobre su cama con exasperación— No querrás volver con un bombo.  
—Tú siempre tan sutil, Lanie. Me alegro de que decidieras hacerte forense en vez de médico.  
—Sí, sí, pero ¿cuándo no tengo razón, nena? En serio, mete los condones.  
—Castle ya habrá caído en eso.  
—¿Y de verdad crees que os van a llegar? Quiero decir, vais a estar una semana. O más.  
—Pero Lanie, por favor —reprocha, medio alarmada pero riéndose.

Ni siquiera sabe de dónde saca la naturalidad para hablar sobre un tema como ese en estos momentos, después de todo lo que ha pasado últimamente. Solo sabe que, en menos de cinco minutos, ya han dado todo de lo que Beckett podría arrepentirse próximamente por hecho.

Como si fuera una especie de catástrofe ineludible.

—Lanie —en su tono de voz desaparece la sorna con la que hablaban antes. Se da un rato antes de continuar—, tengo miedo.  
—Lo sé, Kate. Lo sé. Y no puedo decirte nada para hacerte sentir más tranquila porque tanto tú como yo sabemos que el único que puede hacer eso es Castle.

Se da la vuelta y hunde su rostro contra la almohada, abatida.

No le gustan las palabras de Lanie por el hecho de que la dejan reducida a una especie de marioneta. Porque la situación carece de todo tipo de control, pero si hay una mínima muestra de ello la tiene Castle, no ella, y odia sentirse como si hasta sus propias acciones se le escaparan. Beckett solo puede dejarse llevar. Y eso es lo que la lleva quitando el sueño desde que supo que iba a decirle que sí. Lo que hace que se arrepienta de irse con el escritor.

Eso y la falta de juicio para valorar una situación con el factor sorpresa en contra, porque hay veces que Beckett se siente toda una masoquista.

En cualquier caso, la forense no ha podido dar una mejor respuesta. Es desastrosamente correcta, pero nada más lejos que la verdad. La responsabilidad de hacer de todo eso algo confortable y mantener a Kate lejos de la zona de la tensa incomodidad recae sobre Castle.

Todo lo demás son minucias.

—De todos modos, lo que sí te voy a decir es que ha cambiado. Puede que ahora estéis… bueno, que la cosa no haya terminado de la mejor manera, o que haya involucionado un poco.  
—¿Un poco?  
—Solo un poco. Sí, está en plan conejo en celo. Pero seguramente solo sea temporal. Créeme, no he vuelto a ver al tío que te incordiaba hace cuatro años, el del bombón frito, las citas con chicas enumeradas en una revista y todas esas cosas que lo dejaban a la altura del betún. Y probablemente fue por ti —Beckett no puede evitar sonreír embelesada mientras se muerde la yema de su dedo pulgar—. Si crees que se lo merece dale un voto de confianza. Y oye, un polvo nunca viene mal a nadie.

Resopla, poniendo sus ojos en blanco. Es Lanie, no se extraña mucho de ese repentino cambio en el tema de conversación, ni que rompa la magia en el momento más álgido de una determinada situación. Aún así, agradece que sea capaz de ponerle los pies en la tierra.

El timbre de su casa interrumpe la conversación.

—Lanie, te tengo que colgar. Están llamando y creo que es Castle.  
—A por él, chica. Demuéstrale quién domina.  
Se levanta, sin quitar la expresión desganada mientras se dirige a la puerta de su casa— Ya te llamaré cuando estemos allí. Y… muchas gracias.

Lo dice antes de colgar y de forma ambigua, pero sincera. Si cojea por algún lado, Lanie va a aportarle ese peso extra que necesita de confianza y ella lo sabe. Antes de abrir la puerta, se recuerda mentalmente la de copas a la que va a invitar a su amiga como agradecimiento por aguantar todas y cada una de las ralladuras mentales que sufre Beckett esporádicamente. Luego suspira, agita su cabeza, intenta relajarse, no quiere que la vea nerviosa. Al menos no demasiado.

Cuando la abre, se encuentra al escritor mirándola con un aire irresistiblemente seductor apoyado sobre el marco haciéndose el chulito. La detective siente que de repente hace demasiado calor y agacha levemente la cabeza porque en cuestión de segundos se hará peligrosamente evidente que está ruborizada.

—¿Has metido algo sexy?  
—¿De verdad? —lo mira suspicaz, intentando que no se le note mucho lo sofocada que está.

Se imagina a Lanie ahí, de pie, con ellos muriéndose de risa por dentro y por fuera.

Él se encoge de hombros, mirándola con inocencia y se sigue muriendo por dentro, más y más. No sabe si lo estará haciendo a propósito —apostaría todo lo que tiene a que sí, es Castle—, pero Beckett está perdiendo el poco raciocinio del que todavía podía hacer uso antes de enfrentarse a todo eso.

—No creo que vaya a necesitarlo.  
—Ya, yo tampoco —confiesa en el tono más uniforme y neutral posible, pero sonriendo y la detective es lo suficiente receptiva como para darse cuenta de que están hablando entre líneas—. No, definitivamente no —determina, mirándola brevemente de arriba abajo.

Ahí está, Richard Castle, tentándola con pocos y sencillos recursos sin apartar la estúpida sonrisa de presuntuoso de la cara. Ahora que se fija algo mejor —y con el corazón en la mano, porque es una mujer objetiva—, admite que la verdad es que está muy bueno. Viste con esa camisa a cuadros de dos tonos de azul que se acuerda de haber visto el día de la firma de Aumenta el Calor, pero abierta, sobre una camiseta blanca ajustada que realzaba desgraciadamente bien la figura del escritor, con sus gafas de sol colgadas del cuello de esta. Y esos vaqueros le favorecen de una manera que hace que no sepa dónde termina el mundo y dónde empieza el paraíso.

Esos cuatro meses le han sentado desesperadamente genial en todos los aspectos. No sabe si es porque lleva tanto tiempo sin verle y se ha debido de desacostumbrar, pero irradia una especie atracción masiva y casi inverosímil como si fuera un imán.

En cuestión de segundos y de alguna forma, el escritor se las ha apañado para que Beckett esté magnetizada y sometiéndose a sus encantos. Él probablemente se lo huela y ella ya se ha dado cuenta.

Y solo acaban de empezar.

—Deja a un lado tus suposiciones y entra, todavía me quedan por meter unas cuantas cosas más —miente a propósito solo para ganar un poco de tiempo porque está tan nerviosa que tiene la sensación de que en poco rato dejará de ser responsable de sus actos.  
—¿Todavía no has acabado? —Beckett le deja atrás mientras se va a su habitación— Dios mío, Beckett. ¿Tú cuánto duermes?  
—¿Qué clase de persona duerme hasta las nueve de la noche?  
—¿Alguien que se echa la siesta?  
—O sea, alguien como tú—sonríe, desafiante. Él arruga su nariz, burlón—. Hay cerveza en el frigo, por si quieres tomar algo.

Baja la maleta de la cama con cuidado y se dirige rápidamente al baño, mirándose al espejo, cuidadosamente. Agradece enormemente las propiedades de su piel para no mostrar el más mínimo síntoma de rubor porque de lo contrario Castle ya se estaría riendo entre dientes de ella. No quiere darle ese placer, no todavía.

Y pensándolo mejor, cree que Castle se merece sufrir un poco también. Se desabrocha un par de botones de su camisa, sintiéndose algo más liberada; había empezado a sudar. Se agita el cabello dándose un toque más salvaje y se mete los bajos de la camisa por dentro del pantalón, ensalzando sus curvas como si la tela formara parte de la piel.

No quiere jugar sucio, pero parece que Castle lo está pidiendo a gritos. Busca su mejor perfume y se lo echa en una generosa cantidad antes de guardarlo en la maleta. Ahora sí está lista para demostrar quién domina.

Toma la maleta y carga con ella hasta el salón, dispuesta a sorprender al escritor. Pero cuando le ve, es esta la que se queda sorprendida.

—No sabía que los tenías —dice, sin levantar la mirada—. Pensaba que habías perdido casi todo con la explosión, ya sabes.

Castle está absorto sosteniendo un libro entre sus manos, mirando la portada con una relajada, pero dulce sonrisa mientras acaricia la primera página de Lluvia de Balas con las yemas de sus dedos. A Beckett la escena le parece adorable. Tan adorable que empieza a sentirse instigada de alguna forma y más aún cuando el escritor pasa de mirar el libro con esa devoción a mirarla a ella, sin cambiar su expresión en ninguno de los aspectos.

—Suelo… —carraspea porque la mirada fija de Castle penetrando en la suya sin ninguna consideración está haciendo que pierda del don del habla— guardar ese tipo de cosas en lugares seguros. Ya sabes.  
—¿Ese tipo de cosas?

Si hay algo con lo que nunca ha podido es el insufrible esfuerzo de mantener el contacto visual con el escritor intentando no derretirse de todas las maneras en el intento. Nunca ha podido y lo aborrece con todas sus ganas porque se siente incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa al comprobar cómo la suya tiembla y se desvía al cabo de un rato pero la de Castle sigue fija en ella. Cómo la sigue allá donde va y ella se da cuenta de que ha sido así desde que se conocieron.

De que Castle siempre ha tenido esa habilidad casi sobrenatural para convertir un simple gesto de lenguaje corporal en algo mágico, echando por tierra las muchas o pocas limitaciones que la detective se imponía porque acababa cayendo en el hechizo.

Beckett avanza lentamente hacia la puerta, evitando en la medida de lo posible cruzar una mirada más con el escritor porque se nota con la voluntad débil y no quiere caer. No tan deprisa. Aún así, se las apaña para darse cuenta de que a medida que se acerca, él mueve la cabeza siguiéndola como si esperase algo.

—Oye, ¿tú no tenías prisa? —descaradamente cambia el tema de conversación antes de que no pueda contra sus propios nervios, pero le da igual lo poco natural que le haya quedado.  
—Incluso lo tienes firmado.  
—¿Castle? ¿Nos vamos o no? —se detiene a su lado, no muy cerca pero lo suficiente para que la colonia del escritor la embriague hasta tal punto que suspire y cierre los ojos para recrearse más, le encanta.

Casi se había olvidado de cómo olía y lo agradable que era.

Ostentosa y cara, para llamar la atención; la típica con la que la gente se suele dar la vuelta. Muy propio de Castle. Apuesta a que es una de esas de firmas, tipo Paco Rabanne o Dolce & Gabbana que, desde luego, hacen honor a la millonada que cuesta, porque Beckett está nadando en un mar de sensaciones. No es la primera vez que la huele, pero se siente como si estuviera reviviendo con un viejo recuerdo.

Un cosquilleo en el estómago hace que recobre parte de ese sentido común, sacudiendo la cabeza y apartando de su mente de lo que prefiere mantenerse alejada. Se gira levemente, buscando la atención de Castle, con expresión neutral.

Cuando lo hace, se encuentra cara a cara con él, a escasos cinco centímetros que parece que quieren acortarse. Beckett siente alguna especie de fuerza incidiendo sobre su espalda, y el aroma que desprende Castle la invita a seguir acercándose. Y esos ojos, observándola expectantes y con urgencia no arrojan raciocinio por ningún sitio.

Pero no se acercan. Ni ella ni el escritor.

—Perdón, en seguida… —murmura, torpe y se da la vuelta para devolver el libro donde estaba, con un nerviosismo mal fingido que no pasa desapercibido para la detective—. Sí, vamos. Llegaremos tarde.

Agradece que él también tenga algo de sentido común para tratar con ese tema, porque siente que Castle quiere darle el espacio vital que ella siempre ha necesitado para asimilar ese tipo de cosas.

Beckett suspira, aliviada, adelantándose a su compañero y directa a abrir la puerta, cuando la voz de este la reclama:

—Esto… Kate —ella se gira, impaciente, replanteándose si esto es un plan confabulado contra ellos para que no salgan de su casa—, ¿seguro que quieres venir?

Ella lo mira, frunciendo el ceño, confusa.

—¿En serio, Castle? No vayas a decirme que ahora necesitas que yo te convenza a ti —se cruza de brazos, apoyando su espalda contra la puerta.  
—No lo digo por mí, lo digo por ti —ella se inquieta ligeramente—. Quiero decir, todo esto ha surgido de repente y no he tenido mucho en cuenta cómo te podrías sentir. Y lo último que querría es hacer que te sintieras incómoda.  
—Venga ya. Si no quisiera ir ya te lo habría dicho. Ya me conoces, Castle.  
—Pues por eso mismo, Kate. Porque te conozco.

Quizá Lanie tenga algo de razón, piensa. Quizá Castle no haya cambiado después de todo, porque sigue teniendo esa extraña fijación por procurar que la detective esté lo más a gusto posible con lo que tiene que tratar a su alrededor. Al principio lo mira sorprendida, pero luego relaja su expresión, dedicándole una sonrisa fraternal y separándose levemente de la superficie para alcanzar el picaporte y abrir la puerta, señalando a Castle que salga.

Este le responde con la misma sonrisa, y Beckett agradece que, aparentemente, el escritor tenga las ideas claras.

—Pero te recuerdo que soy policía y voy con una pistola en el bolso.  
—Tranquila, detective —pone sus manos abiertas en alto—. Le juro que mis intenciones son puras.  
—Si me pagasen un dólar por todas las veces que he oído eso en el trabajo viviría bastante mejor que tú, Castle.  
—Pero yo me dedico a matar personas en los libros, no en la realidad —sale de su casa y ella le sigue, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos—. Oye, igual deberíamos comprar algo de tequila, ¿sabes? Para el camino.  
Se regodea de la oferta, resoplando— No hagas que me arrepienta ya, anda.

Castle se encoge de hombros dándose la vuelta como si fuera un niño pequeño, sonriendo de medio lado. Pícaro pero inocente con ese toque de adorable tentación que pondría el mundo del revés a cualquiera. Empezando por Beckett.

—Oye, esa… colonia que te has echado —observa el escritor, pasando su dedo índice por su cuello, gesticulando—, ¿es nueva? Porque me encanta.

* * *

Nueva York no es la ciudad más calurosa del mundo y vivir el invierno en ella se convierte repentinamente en el infierno gélido. No es comparable al frío canadiense, pero casi. Es tan poco cálida que incluso en pleno verano hay días en los que la gente se ve obligada a sacar los abrigos. Pero hoy el clima va contra natura o algo parecido porque hace ese horrible calor pegajoso de las zonas costeras, y Beckett atribuye a toda la mierda que hay tirada por las calles y la contaminación el hecho de que los termómetros sobrepasen las temperaturas soportables para una persona incluso cuando ya está anocheciendo.

Por suerte Castle tiene el aire acondicionado puesto en el coche. Aunque la ventana está ligeramente abierta; lo suficiente para que el sofocante calor se haga apreciable dentro del vehículo.

—Esto me recuerda tanto a Ola de Calor.  
—Ya. Pues espero que no nos lleves a un sitio donde también tenga que aguantar esto —se queja, abanicándose el rostro con la mano.  
—Eh, yo controlo, Beckett. Créeme, he pensado en eso. Tú solo relájate y déjate llevar.  
—¿Por qué será que no me gusta cómo suena? —el escritor se encoge de hombros, inocente pero juguetón— Eh, a ver si ahora nos vas a llevar con los inuit o algo. Porque tampoco es eso.  
—En serio, relájate y confía en mí.

La inspectora sonríe con suficiencia pero no se lo cree demasiado. No le gusta no saber cosas, siempre ha sido así. Por eso, cruzando las piernas y girándose levemente para quedar en la postura más provocadora posible, empieza a llamar a Castle basándose en las maravillas del lenguaje corporal. Quiere hacerse de notar y que el escritor la vea.

—Dime, ¿me vas a decir por fin dónde vamos?  
—No, y… —la mira por el rabillo del ojo, en un instante casi inapreciable— dios, deja de hacer eso. Tengo que estar pendiente.  
—Vaya, Castle, ¿te pongo nervioso?  
Tartamudea antes de hablar y resulta tan torpe que hasta le parece adorable— Vale, para, en serio. Además, lo vas a saber dentro de nada, ¿qué más te da esperar un rato más?  
—Al menos dime cómo vamos a ir.  
—Es una sorpresa.  
Ella rebufa, aburrida— ¿Y hay algo que no lo sea?

Castle aparta brevemente su atención de la carretera para mirar a su compañera con picardía, por encima de sus gafas de sol, guiñándole un ojo. El ocaso proyectando su luz entre los rascacielos lo ilumina dándole un curioso pero atractivo semblante. Con la misma naturalidad vuelve a centrarse en conducir y ella se remueve por dentro, medio preocupada, medio voluptuosa, percibiendo una desagradable pero morbosa sensación de sofoco propagarse por su cuerpo.

Hoy el escritor irradia una especie de aura de seductiva fascinación. Y Beckett, mientras tanto, babea. Frustrada pero impasible.

Total, todavía no hay una cura especializada para eso. Y aunque la hubiera, el escritor y todo lo relativo a él suele ser irremediable en todos los aspectos. Sería una pérdida de tiempo.

—Te gustará.  
—Pareces muy seguro.  
—No lo parezco —arquea sus labios, desafiante—, lo estoy.

Castle siempre ha sido un chulo, piensa. Se relame los labios, ligeramente complacida, volviendo a mirar hacia delante. Demasiado chulo.

El resto del trayecto lo hicieron prácticamente en silencio, salvo algún chiste de esos que suelta Castle cuando la detective menos se lo espera y que son espontáneos y horriblemente absurdos; tan horriblemente absurdos que a Beckett le entra la risa floja y tarda minutos y minutos en desaparecer.

De hecho, si desaparece es porque Castle le recuerda que le encanta cuando se ríe. Y entonces ella se calla rotundamente; confusa, intimidada, pero embelesada.

Y volviendo a babear.

* * *

La detective mira hacia arriba con los ojos tan abiertos que le empiezan a lagrimear y la mandíbula desencajada mientras se reafirma en lo que ha pensado antes en el coche. Castle es soberanamente chulo, además de suntuoso y algo pomposo. Pero sobre todo es detallista, tanto consigo mismo como con los demás.

—Pareces sorprendida, Beckett.

Castle tiene un Ferrari que ha debido de costarle sus dos riñones y una parcela en alguna zona perdida de la luna. Partiendo de esa base y pasando por sus teorías surrealistas a la hora de resolver crímenes, Beckett se espera cualquier cosa viniendo de él.

Pero esto sobrepasa cualquier idea que pudiera tener del escritor.

—¿Un jet privado? —sin quitar su incrédula expresión mira al escritor— ¿Tienes un jet privado, Castle?  
—En realidad, no. Tengo amigos con mucha pasta que me deben unos cuantos favores —explica, orgulloso, cruzando sus manos por la espalda—. Pero a estas alturas es casi lo mismo.

Típico de Castle. Si tuviera un jet privado se hubiera estado pavoneando de ello desde que entró en la comisaría. Lo tendría que haber visto venir. Aún así, se sorprende de la influyente reputación que tiene entre los suyos para gozar de un capricho como ese. O quizá se sorprende más de la habilidad que tiene para maquillarla un poco y parecer que es alguien normal y corriente.

Hay veces en las que se olvida de que es reconocido a escala internacional. Muy reconocido.

—A ver, contéstame una cosa —mira brevemente a Castle para luego volver a centrar su atención en el avión—. ¿Por qué un jet privado?  
—¿Y por qué no? Son pequeños, versátiles, solo dependen de ti y lo mejor de todo —se cruza de brazos, inflando el pecho—: puedes ir hasta desnudo si quieres.

Kate lo mira con una mezcla de recelo y repulsión, torciendo su boca. El panorama sería demasiado surrealista.

—Que no quiere decir que vaya a hacerlo, ¿vale? —responde nervioso ante la mirada instigadora de su compañera, que acaba en una sonrisa cansada— Ah, ya lo veo. Te preocupa demasiado no ser capaz de resistir la tentación de echarte sobre este cuerpo. Lo entiendo, de verdad.  
Se encoge de hombros, dirigiéndose con su maleta hacia la puerta de embarque del jet— Puede ser.

Ladea ligeramente la cabeza para verlo porque Castle se queda atrás, quieto, mirándola aturdido y abriendo y cerrando la boca varias veces, en una especie de adulación magnificada hacia Beckett. Así es como más le gusta a la detective, cerca pero no tanto. Lo suficiente como para tenerlo más o menos controlado. Frena y se da la vuelta, observándolo expectante, parece un perro perdido; solo le falta ladrar.

Y está demasiado entrañable cuando se queda así, en ese plan.

—¿Vienes, Castle? —pregunta, con impaciencia. Él asiente rápidamente, sin decir nada, acercándose casi dando brincos hacia ella.

La detective se detiene brevemente antes de entrar al avión para admirar por encima la forma de aquel vehículo. Un jet privado. Un enorme, lujoso, carísimo y ostentoso jet privado, blanco, brillante y pulcro, rugiendo como una especie de tigre de la automoción.

Suspira y mira de reojo a Castle, que se hace cargo de señalar a los supervisores dónde deben ir las maletas, con el corazón desbordándose en cuestión de segundos.

La idea de meterse ahí dentro por dios sabe cuántas horas la incomoda ligeramente porque probablemente ahí el piloto y las tres o cuatro azafatas suponen que están juntos, o al menos se lo huelen. Y aunque no lo hagan, sigue estando a otro nivel bastante más complicado que en el que se han estado desarrollando durante cuatro años.

Y eso, muy a su pesar, le sigue pesando en la conciencia y hace que le entre un miedo inexplicable en el cuerpo. Miedo pavoroso, o miedo sugerente y tentador quizá, pero no deja de ser miedo.

—Bueno, ¿entramos? —Castle señala las escaleras con un movimiento de cabeza.

Entrar en el jet termina por dejarle sin aliento. Tener tu propio avión es algo con lo que todo el mundo ha soñado en menor o mayor medida al menos una vez en su vida. Un avión para ti solo con todos los caprichos que quieras tener dispuestos a tu antojo. Ni siquiera Beckett se escapa de eso, sobre todo cuando era una cría.

Pero nunca se ha imaginado que fuera algo así. Por dentro todo se establece en una variada selección que se mantiene dentro de la gama del beige. Ni es demasiado marrón ni demasiado blanco, en ese punto indefinido entre ambas. Los asientos son de piel, del tono más claro que hay mientras que el recubrimiento de las paredes es el más oscuro. Hay hasta sofás, neveras y un par de televisiones de esas de pantalla LED que suelen costar en torno a tres mil o cuatro mil dólares. Más al fondo, cerca de los sofás está una mesa de un tono algo más claro que las paredes y supone que al final están los compartimentos.

Se pregunta si a este paso ella y Castle acabaran durmiendo en el mismo, en caso de que haga falta. No sabe dónde va ni cuánto tiempo va a pasar dentro, pero tampoco es que le importe pasarse ahí más de diez horas seguidas. Lo preocupante es combatir el jet lag después, pero eso no le quita demasiado el sueño.

—Sabía que te gustaría —oye susurrar detrás de ella, cerca de su oreja. No puede evitar sentir un escalofrío al notar levemente su aliento.  
—Todavía no he dicho nada —se aparta, semi inconscientemente, buscando un sitio para sentarse.  
—Venga ya, Beckett. Solo hay que mirarte. Alucinas y se nota.  
—Un poquito, solo un poquito —sonríe, con mesura, echándose sobre uno de los sillones. Es incluso más cómodo de lo que creía.

Castle la sigue y se sienta al lado de ella. Rozándola pero no tan cerca. Está el típico espacio de comodidad que suelen dejar entre ambos cuando se sientan, esos tres o cuatro centímetros inviolables y necesarios antes de sentirse familiarizados el uno con el otro. A lo mejor acaban acortándolo o a lo mejor no, pero es básicamente una especie de protocolo entre ambos.

—Admítelo ya. Te está encantando.  
—No está mal, la verdad.  
—¿Qué no está mal? Vamos, Beckett. Estírate un poco.  
—¿Y dejar que se te suba tan pronto? Espérate, todavía no hemos empezado.  
—Lo tomaré como un "oh, sí, Castle, hasta me casaría contigo".

Beckett se ríe entre dientes, ladeando un poco su cuerpo para hablar mejor con él. Castle tiene esa sonrisa sugestiva dibujada en los labios, esa que pone cuando quiere llevarse a alguien a la cama. No sabe muy bien si la pone a coña por el tema de conversación —opta por eso porque Castle nunca ha tenido tanta cara como para tirarse tan pronto a la piscina, al menos no con ella—, pero Beckett no se siente incómoda con eso ni con ninguno de otros aspectos.

—Oye, lo que he dicho antes, eso de que te iba a gustar —Beckett busca el cinturón de seguridad ante el aviso de que iban a despegar en breves sin dejar de prestarle atención y Castle hace lo mismo—, lo decía en serio. De verdad, espero que te guste, porque como luego sea un tostón para ti…  
—Vaya, sí que te importa dejar una buena impresión, Castle.  
—Más bien me importa hacer que te sientas bien —eso la pilla tan desprevenida que no sabe qué decir, solo lo mira, medio sorprendida, sin dejar que se exteriorice lo mucho que se derrite por dentro cuando el escritor se pone en ese plan sobre protector con ella—. Te dije que te iba a sacar de todo ese estrés policiaco, ¿verdad?

No contesta, solo sonríe, apartando su mirada brevemente con timidez. El avión no tarda en moverse y deslizarse por la pista del hangar para echar vuelo. En acto reflejo, Beckett se pega al respaldo del sillón, agarrando el reposabrazos más fuerte a medida que el vehículo se desplazaba más rápido hasta sentir una sensación de vértigo propagarse por todo su estómago.

—Ya ha empezado a volar. Oye, Beckett, mira por la ventana.

Ella le hace caso, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana, siento testigo de cómo se iban a alejando progresiva y rápidamente del suelo. El hangar se queda atrás y cada vez ve el suelo más lejano. El sol ya se había puesto hace rato así que está todo prácticamente oscuro.

Y ahí capta lo que Castle quiere decir.

Se acercan al corazón de Manhattan, sobrevolándolo y están tan altos que puede ver todas las luces combinándose en colores variados. Millones de luces alzándose como si jugaran entre ellas en un curioso baile irisado, radiante y cegador, pero sobre todo espectacular. El Empire State, Times Square, la Estatua de la Libertad, los numerosos rascacielos, todos los coches… Es un panorama sobrecogedor. Ya había volado antes en avión, pero nunca de noche. Y mucho menos había visto cómo lucía su ciudad en su máximo esplendor.

—Por esto he querido coger el vuelo de noche. Quitando todo el tema de la contaminación lumínica, Nueva York es una ciudad preciosa de noche. Y ya verás el resto del país.  
—Pues sí, es… —mira a Castle, que la sonríe cálidamente, con esa mirada que solo tiene para ella. Esa mirada que consigue despojarla de todas esas trabas y limitaciones estúpidas y sin sentido que ella misma se pone— es increíble, Castle.

El escritor la sigue mirando y ella se da cuenta de lo fácil que le resulta metérsela en el bolsillo. Que con poco que haga o diga Beckett ya estará dejándose arrastrar por él. Intenta no culparse demasiado, ya ha intentado no pasar por ahí y lo sigue intentando pero cuando Castle le sostiene la mirada con esos ojos pierde el sentido de la razón y no sabe muy bien dónde está viviendo. Y pasa. Fracasando en el intento, pero le acaba dando igual.

—Ya pueden desabrocharse sus cinturones —avisa la voz enlatada de alguna de las azafatas.

Solo sabe que está más relajada e impasible de lo que debería estar. Que está sobrevolando EEUU a unos diez u once kilómetros del suelo con el tío que le hace perder el control sobre todas las cosas que creía que no se le escapaban, pero en realidad se le escapan; dejándose llevar y pisando por suelo mojado, sabiendo que en cualquier momento se puede caer.

—Oye, Castle.  
—¿Sí?

Y no le importa.

Lo único que le importa es saber que si se cae, puede contar con Castle. Y esa es la realidad. Se está sincerando consigo misma a la vez que lo hace con él cuando lo mira. Busca la verdad. Su instinto de poli se lo recuerda todas las mañanas al despertarse. Y ese es el primer paso antes de reafirmarse y darse una razón para no tener miedo.

Sus ojos azules empiezan a denotar preocupación y la detective se da cuenta de ello porque ha dejado de sonreír. Y Castle ha dejado de sonreír también ante eso.

—Si me cayese, ¿me ayudarías a levantarme?  
—¿Qué? —arquea una ceja— ¿A qué ha venido eso?  
Niega con la cabeza, nerviosa, apartando la mirada— Nada. Olvídalo. Estaba… —suspira— creo que tengo sueño.

Se desabrocha el cinturón, inspirando aire y soltándolo relajadamente, levantándose para irse al baño. Necesita un poco de agua fría sobre su piel, porque cree que con un poco de suerte conseguirá hacer que deje de soltar estupideces sin sentido por la boca. O es lo que le conviene antes de que la situación se haga demasiado tensa e incontrolable.

Antes de que llegue a la puerta, a medio camino, Castle dice—: Oye, Kate.

Se da la vuelta, medio nerviosa porque ha usado su nombre. Aprieta los labios, mirándolo expectante. Al verlo tan relajado y seguro, ella misma consigue respirar un poco más aliviada.

—_Siempre_.

Y Beckett se da permiso para dejar de tener miedo.


	4. Capítulo 3

Holaaaaa! :D Paso por aqui para actualizar el coso este. Y bueno, que digo lo de siempre: espero que os guste!

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

—500 Días Juntos.  
—¿500 Días Juntos? ¿En serio?  
—Venga, es de las pocas pelis románticas que no te hacen vomitar. Es tan… real.  
—Y acaba tan mal.  
—No acaba mal. Acaba… como tiene que acabar. No es una historia de amor, Castle. Es una historia sobre el amor. No todo es un camino de rosas en una relación.  
—Me he divorciado dos veces, no me cuentas nada nuevo —Beckett pasa a mirarlo inquisitiva, básicamente porque pensaría que él estaría de acuerdo. Suena cruel e incluso se siente mal por dentro, pero es así—. Pero ahí está la gracia, en creer que la próxima vez será la definitiva. Poner todas tus esperanzas en una relación. El amor es magia.  
—Leer es magia —refuta, con tono evidente.  
—También —ella sonríe, Castle se encoge de hombros, medio complacido pero dispuesto a seguir rebatiendo su opinión—. Pero… el amor es el máximo impulsor de todo. Lees porque sientes una especie de devoción hacia los libros, y los escritores sentimos esa misma devoción por crear ese mundo idealizado. El amor mueve el mundo, Beckett. Por eso las pelis románticas deberían tener un final feliz; para darnos ese pequeño empujoncito y creer en la posibilidad de encontrar a tu alma gemela, a esa única y exclusiva alma gemela que te complementa de todas las formar posibles. Para darnos ese empujoncito y para creer en la magia.  
—Venga ya, dime que esa cursilería que acabas de soltar la tenías apuntada en algún lado —suspira, medio en broma. Castle la mira resentido, pero sin apartar esa atontada sonrisa de su boca—. Oh, no. Resulta que eres un romántico empedernido y no me había dado ni cuenta.  
—Pues deberías prestar más atención.

Beckett supone que el escritor la veía tan aburrida que decidió hacerle preguntas sin fundamentos a saco para hacerle el viaje más ameno. Le dijo que se fuera a dormir. Que las camas eran cómodas, individuales y que, por si se quedaba más tranquila, él no roncaba. Pero Beckett dijo que no, no quería irse. No todavía.

Mira su reloj de reojo y le indica que son las tres de la mañana. Llevan casi cinco horas en el aire, hablando de todo y nada en particular. Hasta que a Castle se le ha ocurrido preguntarle cuál es su comedia romántica favorita. Ella no se lo pensó ni dos veces.

—Seguro que la tuya es 50 Primeras Citas —deduce con todo jocoso.  
—Perdona, pero esa peli es buenísima, Beckett.  
—Si no eres diabético o algo parecido. Podrías morir ahí mismo de una sobredosis de cursilería.  
—Pero es buenísima. ¿Tú no querrías tener a alguien como a Henry Roth?  
—Si eso implica tener amnesia anterógrada, creo que no. Además, es… muy idílico, Castle. Es un romance de película —suelta una suave carcajada—. No creo que queden hombres así.

Antes de acabar la frase, lo mira escéptica y convencida de cada palabra que ha salido por su boca. No quedan hombres así, y más bien lo suelta porque es el tópico que se suele decir en estos casos para justificar esa carencia a la hora de mantener una relación estable. Ese pequeño comodín que no se apoya en ningún fundamento y que sirve de auto consolación a corto plazo, porque a la larga pierde todo el sentido.

Pero ella sabe que no es así.

Sigue mirando a Castle y se pone nerviosa porque parece que va a decir algo. Lo hace en cuanto quita esa sonrisa de su boca y su expresión se relaja, sus ojos se oscurecen como si se estuviera preparando para algo. Y Beckett se tensa, Castle traga saliva y dice: —Eso no lo sabes.

Beckett se pone aún más nerviosa. Se miran fijamente durante tres o cuatro segundos que se eternizan horriblemente. A Castle le tiemblan los labios y Beckett no sabe si le preocupa más esa acción instintiva o el hecho de que se haya dado cuenta porque tiene sus ojos puestos en ellos, como si se los fuera a comer de un momento para otro. Él también mira los suyos y sin quererlo, Beckett está deseando que la situación se les vaya de las manos. Beckett está deseando que a Castle le dé un arrebato de esos de valentía, tan típicos de él; tan imprudentes, tanto que solo conseguiría llevarles cuesta abajo.

Beckett está deseando que no se lo piense ni dos veces y cometa la insensatez de turno por ella, porque está demasiado abrumada como para encargarse de eso mover ficha, y necesita ese pequeño incentivo.

Al final apartan sus miradas. A la vez, tan sincronizados que hasta a la detective le ha dado miedo. Y no hacen nada, ni pretenden seguir hablando de ello.

—Pero no es mi comedia romántica favorita —Beckett lo mira de reojo, agradeciendo silenciosamente esa habilidad para actuar con normalidad cuando es evidente que nada lo ha sido. Es forzoso y antinatural, pero les basta para excusarse—. Es Amélie.  
Beckett tarda dos o tres segundos en recomponerse, pero vuelve a hablar— Sí, te pega. Te pega más que 50 Primeras Citas.  
—¿Y eso por qué?  
—Porque tienes esa tendencia por lo absurdo, Castle. Y por el amor idealizado, eres un romanticón.  
—Esa película es una obra de arte. Engloba mi idea de amor —Beckett enarca una ceja, con una sonrisa socarrona—, pero sin… fotomatones ni cosas raras. Quiero decir, mira a Amélie, le cuesta dar el paso pero al final decide ir a por el chico, a pesar de todos sus miedos. Me gusta porque… lucha. Porque parece que se rinde pero no, y se decanta por dejar de lado sus inseguridades y tirarse a la piscina —ella traga saliva, sintiéndose levemente incómoda por alguna razón—. Y vale, sí, ¿qué pasa? Me mola lo absurdo.

El pequeño discurso improvisado le ha quedado tan bonito que a Beckett le da pena burlarse de él. Lo tiene a tiro de piedra y sirve como pretexto para alejar esa extraña sensación de sentirse magnetizada por él. Para alejarse de ese factor que les tienta hacia a lo inmanejable. Necesita con desesperación rebajar la creciente tensión que en estos momentos la ahoga.

Pero no dice nada. Solo se le queda mirando embobada con la boca medio abierta y la respiración poco normalizada.

—Oye, no me mires así. Sé que ha sonado pretencioso, pero ¿tanto? Venga, Beckett. Ni que tú no tuvieras un poco de cursilería dentro de ti.  
—No, no —sonríe, nerviosa. Aparta su mirada enredando su dedo índice entre los tirabuzones de su cabello con cierta inseguridad—. Es solo que…  
—¿Qué…?

Es solo que le gustaría saber por qué Castle no exterioriza ese tipo de cosas normalmente. Por qué tiene unos esquemas mentales tan correctamente construidos que a la hora de la verdad no lleva a la práctica. Lo piensa porque lleva toda su vida rodeándose de rubias pechugonas, frívolas y artificiales —sobre todo artificiales— con las que no dura ni un par de días y que le hacen quedar a la altura de un gilipollas comparado con lo que realmente es. Y Beckett no sabe a santo de qué viene esa denigración de su propia persona.

—Que hace mucho que no veo Amélie. No te la habrás traído, ¿verdad?  
—No, pero como buen novelista que soy he traído mi portátil. Ya me darás las gracias.

Se pregunta si él será como ella. Si huirá de todas esas relaciones para no recaer en eso que en un pasado le hizo demasiado daño; para no tener que cargar con idea de ver cómo algo tan sólido y necesario se esfume como el humo. Se pregunta si Castle odiará echar de menos la sensación constante de deshacerse emocionalmente, tener el corazón latiendo como si tuviera pilas y el estómago hecho un placentero desastre.

Suspira y deja de mirarlo antes de seguir desnudándose emocionalmente delante de él.

Beckett mira por la ventana del avión, puede ver con evidente claridad Las Vegas. Luminosa, ostentosa; se la llama ciudad del pecado por alguna razón y Beckett no lo cuestiona. Las luces hacen una especie de carrera serpenteante irisada como si fuera algún tipo de constelación terráquea; centelleante, irregular, pero que le quita el aliento. Es una vista preciosa. Puede ver el mar limitando con la costa oeste de EEUU y las Montañas Rocosas. Hay pequeñas capas de nieve en los picos más altos y se pregunta cómo es posible que en una parte tan calurosa y oceánica como esa sea capaz de mantenerse la temperatura tan baja como para permitir que la nieve no se derrita.

—Oye, Castle —hace un sonido interrogativo y ella sigue mirando por la ventana—, eres un cursi.  
Él suspira— Dios mío, deja de castigarme por eso. O… castígame bien, ya sabes —lo dice en un tono tan sugerente que Beckett se contiene una carcajada—. No, en serio, la próxima vez me… me callaré. Eso.  
—¿Tú? ¿Callado? Hoy no dejas de sorprenderme.  
—Vale, muy bien. Soy un cursi. ¿Y?

Sonríe, ya han pasado la costa oeste. Mira el reflejo de su rostro proyectado en la ventana y el de Castle detrás de ella, mirándola con recelo mal fingido. Incluso estando de coña se le da mal intentar inducir ese sentimiento de culpabilidad. Se le marcan ligeramente los hoyuelos de su sonrisa en la mejilla —le encanta cuando Castle sonríe tanto que saca a relucir ese tipo de rasgos— y Beckett sonríe también, observándolo a través del reflejo.

—Nada. Que… me gusta, ¿sabes?  
—Katherine Beckett, qué habré hecho yo para que me la tengas tan jurada.  
Arquea una ceja, desafiante— Lo he dicho en serio, Castle.

Lo ha dicho más en serio que nunca. Sabe que el escritor es un tipo muy humano —probablemente el más humano que ha conocido en su vida—, no cabe duda de eso y tiene cuatro años a sus espaldas donde ha tenido infinidad de veces para ratificarse eso a sí misma. Pero le gusta verlo sacando su lado metafórico sobre la vida y dejándose llevar por todas esas florituras tan propias de su trabajo como novelista, y más sobre un tema tan relevante como ese. Le gusta ver que tiene un corazón frágil y unos impulsos que lo mueven. Le gusta comprobar que él también tiene miedo.

Le hace sentirse segura por algún motivo.

—Es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti. Que te pongas cursi —repite, pensando que se arrepentirá en un futuro de ser tan sincera, pero ahora le da igual.

Al principio se sorprende, la detective pronuncia su sonrisa y él se da cuenta. Se aparta tímidamente para que Beckett deje de tener una perspectiva delatadora de él y se encoge pensativo y abrumado sobre el asiento. Pero la detective lo conoce demasiado bien y sabe que está sonriendo a sus espaldas mientras la mira de reojo, eufóricamente inflado por el despliegue emocional de la situación.

Sabe que está sonriendo como un tonto sin remedio ni causa. Y solo de imaginárselo, ella sonríe de la misma manera también.

Se reincorpora, dejando de mirar porque solo ve el vasto océano entremezclado con alguna que otra nube a medio condensar y de noche pierde todo su encanto. Suspira, jugueteando con los dedos de sus manos. Le ha salido del alma. Le encanta picar a Castle, pero sobre todo le encanta ver la cara que se le queda cuando le da rienda suelta a lo que se suele tragar para ahorrarse un momento incómodo. Le encanta porque le hace sonreír como no le ha visto nunca y la reconforta de alguna manera.

Se pregunta si en realidad Castle y ella no son tan diferentes como siempre ha pensado.

* * *

El avión se agita tan bruscamente que la despierta de golpe. Asustada, respirando aire agitadamente como si se fuera a morir y con el corazón a mil por hora desbordándose bajo su pecho, Beckett no se da cuenta de que ha usado el hombro de su compañero como almohada improvisada durante su pequeña siesta. No es consciente de ello hasta que recupera el aliento; recuerda que está en un jet camino de no se sabe dónde y nota la calidez que irradia el escritor sobre su cuello, condimentada por su perfume seductivo envolviéndola e impregnándose sobre su propia ropa.

—No te preocupes, son turbulencias. Pero tranquila, saldremos de ésta vivos. O eso creo.

Se separa de él con la misma violencia con la que el avión se zarandea durante su vuelo, medio ruborizada y sintiéndose toda una adolescente con las hormonas a flor de piel, pero está tan desorientada y somnolienta que ahora mismo le trae sin cuidado. Se masajea la sien con suavidad, apoyando el codo sobre su muslo, agachando su cabeza.  
Bosteza ligeramente mientras con la otra mano se acaricia su nuca, tiene un dolor fatigador cargando sobre esa zona. Castle le dice que es normal después de ver la postura tan rara que se gasta cuando se echa a dormir.

—Cuando lleguemos te doy los masajes que quieras —ofrece, con un trasfondo medio tentador—, para mí será todo un placer.  
—Castle —le da una mirada desaprobatoria, incorporándose y estirándose levemente sobre el asiento. Mira su reloj, son las cinco.  
—Eh, lo he dicho en serio. Luego se te forman contracturas y es horrible.

La detective lo mira con suspicacia. Castle tiene su portátil apoyado sobre la mesita auxiliar. Cree que lo cogería mientras estaba dormida. La luz de la pantalla es lo poco de la sala que los ilumina y hace un juego interesante de luces sobre el rostro del escritor. Su sonrisa sugerente, el blanco azulado y artificial del carísimo aparato reflejándose en el perfil de su rostro y sobre sus ojos hace que la mirada de Castle sea más penetrante de lo que suele ser y eso le preocupa. Se siente instigada y derritiéndose por dentro, lenta pero vigorosamente. Tanto que tiene miedo de que le dé otro arrebato de sinceridad.

—No te fíes del reloj, habremos cambiado no sé cuántas veces de huso horario —dice Castle, volviendo a dirigir su atención sobre la pantalla, tecleando.  
—¿Qué haces?  
—He aprovechado para escribir un poco. Viéndote ahí, dormidita con ese rostro tan angelical que pones ha hecho que me entre la inspiración.  
—Te la estás jugando mucho.

Castle suelta una carcajada moderada. Podría sentirse incómoda con eso. Debería sentirse incómoda. Es lo normal y lo correcto en estos casos porque no está segura de todo lo que dice el escritor, y menos cuando es algún tipo de juego sensual entre ellos.

Le convendría sentirse incómoda porque eso le permitiría estar alerta y captar todos esos mensajes subliminales que cualquiera pasaría por alto, y establecer la típica cortina de humo o la distancia de seguridad; esas cosas que evitan que se le llene la cabeza de pájaros. Pero no lo está. No se siente incómoda. Se siente ella misma y hacía demasiado tiempo que no tenía esa sensación. Así que le da igual.

—Es Calor Helado, ¿no?  
—Sí. Están planificando una ERMTC. Va a ser maravilloso, o casi.  
—¿Una qué? —Castle niega con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar a la pantalla.  
—Ya lo entenderás cuando lo leas, pero a grosso modo te diré que entre recado y recado aprovechan para darse un revolcón.  
Arruga sus labios, fingiendo estar poco convencida. La sonrisa alimentada por la anticipación del escritor no la relaja— Te recuerdo que soy su inspiración. No te pases con ellos.  
—Pero si, en realidad, te encanta. Tendría que verte la cara que pones cuando lees una de esas… escenas entre Rook y Nikki. Seguro que es épica.

Lo golpea en el hombro con suavidad, empujándolo. Protesta, pero no lo niega porque sabe que es verdad. Quizá por el morbo de la situación, independientemente de quienes sean en realidad, o quizá porque lo lee siendo consciente de que son ellos dos en algún punto de la libidinosa pero jodidamente prodigiosa que da gusto imaginación del escritor. Sea o no moralmente correcto, es irrefutable el hecho de que a Beckett se le remueve el estómago cuando sabe a qué determinados lugares del libro llega. No lo dice en alto, pero es irrefutable.

—Déjate de rollos y dime, ¿dónde van?  
—Eso es spoiler, detective. Un spoiler muy grande.  
—Contesta —lo mira, inquisitiva y amenazadora. Castle traga saliva, firme pero acaba cediendo.  
—A París —contesta, medio refunfuñando, cruzándose de brazos—. Oye, en serio, ¿alguna vez te dejas llevar por las sorpresas? Le quitas la gracia a todo.  
—Si me convences puede que algún día me deje llevar.

Lo dice con doble sentido, a propósito. Espera a que el escritor encuentre el doble sentido a pesar de estar ofuscado por la escritura, y por la cara que pone cuando la mira parece que sí. Parece que va a decir algo porque mueve sus labios ligeramente, pero se acaba callando.

Beckett decide volver a intervenir y quitarle un poco de peso.

—Así que a París. ¿Debo asumir que me vas a llevar ahí para inspirarte mejor? Ah, ya sé —chasquea sus dedos pulgar y corazón—, este viaje es por eso. Sí, eso es. Ese es el motivo, Castle. ¿A que sí?  
—Sí, claro, a París tirando por oriente —ironiza, Beckett le da una mirada reprobatoria—. Seguro que eres de las que, para ir a un sitio, van en línea curva en vez de recta.  
Pone los ojos en blanco, mordiéndose la lengua y evitando a toda costa meterse en el trapo— Entonces ¿dónde?  
—Ríndete ya, Beckett.

Castle sonríe brevemente con malicia, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo antes de volver a ponerse a escribir. Ella resopla, no está demasiado tensa, pero no le gusta contemplar la posibilidad de que el factor sorpresa no esté a su favor. Conoce a Castle lo suficiente como para no dudar de su palabra y saber que no se va a exponer a ningún tipo de situación a la que no quiera hacer frente —Castle siempre ha sido muy precavido en cuanto a eso y sabe bien por dónde limitan las inseguridades de Beckett—, pero no le gusta ir a ciegas.

Es simplemente un mecanismo de autodefensa. Con Castle todo es demasiado ambiguo y paradójico. Ni lo quiere demasiado involucrado en su vida personal ni demasiado desentendido con ella.

—Castle, llevamos… siete u ocho horas encerrados en el avión.  
—Vale, está bien —ladea su cuerpo lo necesario para hablar con comodidad con su compañera—, te daré una pista: estaremos allí en ocho horas.

Después de soltar un _¿qué?_ que se oye por todo el avión, Beckett entierra su rostro entre sus manos y deja deslizar su espalda sobre la tela del asiento, encorvándose desesperadamente fatigada. Un minuto más dentro de ese vehículo y sentirá que no le queda espíritu suficiente como para auto considerarse un ser pensante.

—Siéntate bien, estas manos tienen que descansar entre masaje y masaje.

Beckett separa su cara de sus manos lo suficiente como para dedicar una suspicaz mirada al escritor que hace que trague saliva y se encoja de hombros. Este se acerca más a ella y la detective suspira, siente todos sus músculos agarrotados. Siente que lleva demasiado tiempo en el aire, a merced de las turbulencias y sin saber en qué hora vive, ni en qué parte del mundo.

—Castle, ¿ocho horas más?  
—¿Quieres que te lleve a dar una vuelta por el avión? Hay un jacuzzi detrás, por cierto.  
Prefiere hacerse la sueca ante la oferta tan tentadora, al menos de momento, así que pone su mejor mirada desaprobatoria— ¿En serio?  
—Tranquila, solo te estaba informando —hace un gesto de calma, levantando ambas manos enfrente de su cara. Beckett no se lo cree, pero pasa.  
—Castle, ocho horas es mucho. ¿Qué clase de viaje dura quince horas?  
—Te he dicho _una_ pista —cierra su portátil, dejándolo sobre la mesita auxiliar, bostezando y estirándose perezosamente, para luego acurrucarse sobre el asiento—. Creo que me voy a dormir.  
—Castle, ¿en qué parte del mundo estamos?  
—Una pista por día, gracias —la sonrisa de Beckett se tuerce mientras observa como Castle hace un gran esfuerzo por abandonar su sitio e ir a los compartimentos, estirándose cuando se pone de pie. Este se da la vuelta y le tiende su mano.  
—No te voy a sacar nada, ¿verdad? —la toma y se levanta, siguiéndolo.  
—Duérmete, Beckett. Las camas son cómodas y cuando te quieras dar cuenta ya habremos aterrizado.

Habría protestado, pero está demasiado cansada como para hacerlo. Tiene los músculos agarrotados, la zona lumbar sobrecargada y siente que sus piernas han dejado de ser sus piernas, notando esa desagradable sensación de hormigueo recorriéndolas. Así que solo se encoge de hombros, pensando que tiene demasiados días para cobrar su venganza y darle el tostón al escritor, pero ahora que se ha puesto de pie, reconoce que se muere de sueño.

Castle le dice que las habitaciones están al fondo y Beckett se pregunta si tendrán esas ostentosas camas de agua. Esas cosas de las que no se suelen privar los pijos remilgados. La detective lo sigue con los ojos entrecerrados, sintiéndose más somnolienta cuanto más avanza, apoyándose en las paredes porque el avión no deja de menearse.

—Es aquí —indica el escritor, abriendo la puerta.

Castle se queda quieto mirando la habitación y ella casi se choca contra su espalda. Bosteza ligeramente, observándolo extrañada mientras se pone de puntillas para mirar por encima de su hombro y descubrir qué es lo que no encaja.

Cuando obtiene la visión perfecta de la lujosa estancia, resopla malhumorada. Se ha desvelado totalmente.

—No, no, eh. No vayas a echarme la culpa —Castle se da la vuelta, entrando en la habitación de espaldas y poniéndose a la defensiva, alejándose de la oscura vibración que irradiaba la detective en un intento de protegerse—, ¡no he tenido nada que ver, lo juro!  
—No, tú nunca tienes nada que ver —le reprocha, cruzándose de brazos. Castle sigue retrocediendo hasta que sus pantorrillas chocan contra los pies de la cama, cayéndose sobre esta y alejándose más. Beckett suspira, indignada pero aburrida.  
—Bob me dijo que había camas individuales, ¿yo qué sabía que me la iba a colar? —Beckett arquea una ceja, interrogativa— Sí, Bob, ya sabes. El alcalde, Robert Weldon.  
—Pues te la ha colado. En otras circunstancias probablemente me estaría riendo de ti porque merecido te lo tienes. ¿Cómo se te ocurre levantarle su propio avión al alcalde?  
—Fue en una partida de póker, se la jugó mucho —explica, sonriendo con picardía, mirando al infinito mientras revivía un vago recuerdo—. Y no se lo he levantado, solo le he pedido… una vuelta. Una larga vuelta. Bueno, el caso es que–  
—El caso es —le interrumpe— que abriste demasiado la boca y el tío aprovechó para devolvértela.  
—Eh, ¿qué estás insinuando?  
—¿Yo? —se encoge de hombros, arqueando sus labios con pasividad. Rodea la cama y se sienta sobre el borde de esta— Nada. Tú sabrás, Castle.

Castle se gira levemente, con prudencia, como si tuviera miedo de que Beckett tuviera algún tipo de superpoder mental con el que fulminarlo. A ella le pone tan nerviosa ese uso de la parsimonia que descarga su peso sobre el cabecero de la cama, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas sobre el colchón, inspirando profundamente y poniendo su expresión más comprensible y expectante sobre su cara. Castle se remueve un poco antes de terminar de darse la vuelta, quedándose enfrente de ella.

—A ver, deja de mirarme como si fueras un perro y dime, ¿qué te pasa?  
—Estás enfadada, ¿verdad?

Lo pregunta dándolo por hecho, en un hilillo de voz tímida y titubeante y mirándola con esa expresión de dolencia y arrepentimiento tan bien gesticulada que le da hasta pena seguir riéndose de él.

Kate se cuestiona a sí misma lo adorable que pudo llegar a ser cuando era un crío, con esos ojos de condenado. Se lo imagina haciendo cualquier puchero y se derrite por dentro de solo hacerse la imagen.

—No estoy enfadada —sus ojos se abren, inquisitivo y ella mira hacia otro lado con desquicio—. No lo estoy. Si me hubieras pillado en otro momento a lo mejor te habría hecho dormir en el suelo, pero estoy cansada y tengo demasiado sueño como para enfurruñarme ahora contigo.  
—¿Entonces puedo dormir en la cama? —su mirada se ilumina y su sonrisa se engrandece. Ella pone sus ojos en blanco, mirándolo.  
—Ah, me alegra saber que esa era tu mayor preocupación, de verdad.  
—Sí, bueno. Esa y que no aguantes más y no puedas contenerte conmigo. Quiero decir, soy todo tuyo, Beckett. Pero si me avisas, mejor. Un servidor tiene que estar preparado.

Rebufa, incrédula pero sonriendo. Es una de esas sonrisas de suficiencia y escepticismo. Es Castle, se tendría que haber esperado algún acto de valentía de ese nivel viniendo de él, de lo contrario se le haría demasiado raro. Así que se descalza, se tumba sobre la cama, dando la espalda al lado en el que él dormiría e intenta relajarse. Reza para que consiga dormir ocho horas del tirón.

—¿Qué haces?  
—Pues… ¿dormir? ¿A ti qué te parece? —se acomoda sobre el colchón, reconociendo para sí misma que para ser toda una pijotada es bastante cómodo— Apaga la luz, anda.  
—Vale. Oyasumi-nasai.  
—¿Y eso a qué ha venido?  
—Te pone, ¿eh? —vuelve a suspirar— No lo niegues. El japonés es monísimo. Por cierto, es buenas noches. Por si no lo sabías.  
—Sí lo sabía —responde, cortante.  
—Ah. Pues… eso. Y contente, ¿eh? O avisa. Aunque me gustan las sorpresas, sobre todo si vienen de ti.  
—Castle, no te aproveches del hecho de que no me haya traído la pistola porque sé defensa personal. No me obligues a utilizarla en mitad del sueño, por favor.

Cierra los ojos, enredando sutilmente una pierna entre las sábanas. Nunca ha sido capaz de quitarse esa costumbre de dormir bajo una sábana aunque se esté muriendo de calor.

—Oye, Beckett.  
Resopla, con cansancio— ¿Necesitas que te lea un cuento?  
—¿Es erótico? —resopla una vez más dando a entender que no está en condiciones de aguantar demasiado— Perdón, perdón. Solo iba a decirte que… ¿no te recuerda esto a cuando estuvimos esposados aquella vez?  
—Castle.  
—¿Sí?  
—Cierra la boca y déjame dormir, por favor.

* * *

Está tan sofocada que el sueño se le corta repentinamente y se despierta casi dando un salto de la cama. Su cuerpo le tiembla y no sabe si odia el hecho de no poder controlar ese movimiento instintivo o el motivo que le ha hecho sentirse tan incómoda y fuera de lugar en ese momento.

La sensación es desagradable. No debería, pero es desagradable. Las gotas de sudor discurren por todo su cuerpo, nota ambas mejillas enrojecidas, irradiando un calor que solo hace que la sensación térmica empeore. Solo tiene una pierna arropada y aun así jadea levemente esperando que eso haga que la frescura entre por algún lado.

Había tenido esa conversación con Lanie anteriormente. Le dijo que un día Esposito se echó una colonia tan fuerte —de esas de las que el moreno presume porque marcan toda su virilidad— que cuando se quedó a dormir en su casa dejó el olor impregnado sobre las sábanas y la almohada. A la noche siguiente Lanie tuvo el sueño erótico más vivido y pasional que puede haber recordado. Dijo que era algo infalible.

Se seca el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. Le echaría la culpa al escritor por llevar colonias que dejan ese olor tan repetitivo, pero el pobre hombre no tendría mucho que ver en eso y lo sabe.

Y se replantea si Castle tenía razón en eso de ser capaz de contenerse.

—¿Castle? —susurra, comprobando lo muy o poco dormido que pueda estar.

Su padre le ha dicho alguna vez que habla en sueños; no le apetece tener que cargar con el peso de haberle quitado el sueño a Castle por haber gritado de manera repetitiva su nombre orgásmicamente en medio de la noche, sin motivo aparente.

Castle no contesta. Suspira, medio aliviada. Parece que no. Aún así, sigue estando demasiado nerviosa, así que cierra los ojos, intentando relajarse. Puede oír el sonido del reactor del avión al chocar contra el aire de frente, los latidos de su corazón golpeando en su oído. Y a Castle. Oye la respiración profunda y estabilizada de Castle a sus espaldas. Honda pero relajada, y demasiado cerca.

En un impulso, no sabe cómo ni por qué, decide darse la vuelta. Efectivamente, estaba demasiado cerca. Tanto que su respiración choca débilmente contra la suya. No sabe si se moverá mucho en sueños o habrá aprovechado la ocasión para arrimarse lo necesario, y casi que prefiere concederle el beneplácito de la duda por ahora.

Suspira, mordiéndose el labio.

Lo más sensato sería darse la vuelta como si nada, pero Beckett no hace eso. Lo que hace es quedarse quieta y admirar el rostro apaciguado de su compañero dejándose llevar por el sueño. Tiene los labios entreabiertos y la expresión solemne, y le hace gracia esa forma que tiene su flequillo de caer sobre su frente, revuelto pero sin dejar de quedarle bien.

Y sus labios. Eso es lo que no deja de llamarle la atención.

Se resiste a la tentación de rozarlos con su sus dedos porque sabe que no es apropiado. Porque Castle podría despertarse y asustarse. O peor, podría asustarse ella y no quiere hacer que el escritor pase por ese mal trago. Se resiste y a la vez le duele acordándose de lo que le dijo Lanie cuando Castle le propuso el viaje.

No ha podido olvidarlo. Nunca ha podido. Ni con Demming, ni con Josh, ni con cincuenta copas de vino en sangre ni nada. Y viéndolo dormir con esa calma y esa expresión tan inocente hace que se dé cuenta de lo mucho que valoraría esa estampa cada mañana. Despertarse, verlo a su lado y no tener miedo de rozarle los labios. Ni besárselos.

Ni hacer todo eso por lo que se lleva condenando durante todos estos años.

Hacer realidad su sueño. O pesadilla, porque a esas alturas no sabría de que tacharlo exactamente. Pero se acuerda de lo tangible que era de inicio a final y es como si echase de menos algo que nunca ha tenido. Echar de menos su piel contra la suya, cálida y húmeda; su aliento jadeante sobre su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas y sus labios subiendo por la piel de este hasta acabar sobre los suyos.

Parece tan fácil cruzar esa línea. Pero no.

Cierra los ojos, rompiendo la imagen de Castle enfrente durmiendo plácidamente, esforzándose por hacer lo mismo ella también y rezando para no tener que volver a revivir el mismo sueño.

No es que le desagrade. Solo le hace sentir un poco mal consigo misma.

* * *

—Beckett.

Oye su voz guiarla en sueños por algún lado. Algún lado al que no quiere llegar todavía, pero hay demasiada luz y no está tan cansada como para seguir ahí, así que nota cómo todo empieza a desvanecerse.

—Beckett, despierta.

Murmura algo que ni ella misma ha entendido, zarandeándose suavemente cuando percibe esa sensación de empezar a ser consciente de que eso ya no es un sueño, y sonríe al roce de su mano, que empieza a acariciarle el hombro en un intento por espabilarla más. Como una suave cosquilla.

Entreabre los ojos, la claridad de la habitación le molesta y la obliga a parpadear un par de veces más para acostumbrarse a eso. Deja de sonreír cuando se acuerda de que puede estar viéndola derretirse ante el tacto de su piel, y no quiere crear otra cortina de humo por una tontería como esa. Se despereza ligeramente estirándose sobre la mullida superficie y se sienta sobre esta, frotándose los ojos con el dorso de sus manos.

—Castle, apaga la luz.  
—Cuando termines de levantarte. ¿Has dormido bien?

La pregunta va con la mayor inocencia de la que Castle es posible hacer uso, pero ella ahora mismo no tiene de eso, y menos después de ese sueño. Aún así, se esfuerza por mostrarse agradable a pesar de no estar tan sobria como le gustaría y contestar a eso con la amabilidad que el escritor se merece recibir.

—Sí, bueno. No está nada mal para ser un avión. Y tenías razón, no roncas.  
—Te podrás quejar de dormir al lado de alguien como yo, Beckett.

Lo mira de reojo, cuestionándolo. Castle finge ofenderse con dramatismo.

—Sí, me quejo porque me has despertado —prefiere omitir detalles—. Así, de repente. ¿Tú sabes lo mal que me sienta eso?  
—Bueno, tranquila. Allá tú si quieres quedarte aquí, pero yo prefiero bajarme del avión.  
—Espera, ¿ya hemos llegado?

Castle tuerce los labios, pensativo, pero acaba asintiendo. Beckett mira por la ventanilla del compartimento y se le hace extraño que siga siendo de noche; casi parece que no ha dormido nada. Se levanta, intentando obtener una vista mejor, pero solo ve el mar.

—¿Te estás quedando conmigo? —lo mira, con suspicacia. Castle se dirige hacia ella, señalando el interior del jet.  
—En serio, estamos a punto de aterrizar. Tú siéntate y ponte el cinturón.

Resopla, pero obedece. Lo sigue por la habitación y a través del pasillo para sentarse donde habían estado horas antes. Mira hacia arriba, en los monitores y ve los avisos sobre cómo ponerse el cinturón y qué hacer en caso de emergencia, así que supone que Castle tenía razón.

—Agárrate bien, el aeropuerto está en un sitio pequeño. A lo mejor te da algo de impresión.  
—¿Impresión?  
—Asómate a la ventana.  
—Castle, ¿dónde me llevas?  
—Al paraíso. O parecido, muy parecido.

Arruga sus labios, poco convencida. A falta de algo mejor que eso, se queda embobada mirando el mar. Intenta visualizar algo más allá de lo que puede ver, y percibe cómo aquel jet se balancea e inclina su trayectoria como si empezase a bajar el vuelo, y a Beckett le recorre una sensación extraña en el estómago.

—Te va a encantar. No es por hacerme el chulo, pero… te va a encantar.  
—¿Y cuándo no te haces tú el chulo, Castle? —aparta su mirada del cristal para mirarlo a él— Sorpréndeme.  
—Vale, vale. Deja el odio a un lado y mira. ¿Empiezas a ver algo?

Está demasiado oscuro como para eso, pero sí que hay algo que destaca. Como una especie de mancha iluminada, muy iluminada. Multicolor, demasiado similar a Estados Unidos. Le recuerda a lo que vio después de despegar. Siguen bajando, la mancha de hace más visible y de ahí deduce que es una isla. Una isla, en medio del mar. Brillante, pequeña. Alargada.

—¿Castle? —pregunta, en su tono de voz se aprecia cierto matiz ilusionado. Él la mira sonriendo como si disfrutara con eso, y Beckett no le niega ese placer.  
—¿Ya empiezas a adivinarlo?  
—Pero… ¿en serio? —vuelve a mirar hacia el cristal, ya puede distinguir algunos edificios, los más altos. Su corazón acrecienta la velocidad y cree que va a echar vuelo en cualquier momento— ¿Sabes que es uno de los lugares a los que siempre he querido ir?  
—Entonces me alegro de haber acertado.

El jet empieza a rozar la costa de la estrecha península. Las luces de las islas se suman a la iluminación interior del jet que crece por momentos, y su sonrisa se va ensanchando al distinguir el elevado pico, espolvoreado con una leve capa de nieve en el centro de la isla principal. El paraje parece sobrecogedor incluso para ella.

—Dios, Castle. Esto es… dios —murmura. Mira un poco más por la ventana antes de apartarse al ver la pista de aterrizaje. Cuando va a mirar a Castle, este sostiene entre sus duelos algo parecido a un pañuelo, de un negro satén como si se lo estuviera enseñando. Ella frunce el ceño— ¿Perdona?  
—Esto debería haberlo hecho antes, pero bueno. Nunca es tarde —se lo tiende. Beckett lo observa arrugando la nariz como si no estuviera demasiado convencido.  
—Castle, ¿dónde me estás metiendo? ¿Y qué me vas a hacer?  
Él resopla— Confía en mí, ¿vale? —ella arruga sus labios— Dios, Beckett. La duda ofende. ¿De verdad me ves capaz de algo así?

Lo sigue escrutando con suspicacia solo porque le hace gracia ver esa cara de continua desesperación en Castle, pero acaba obedeciendo. Él suspira aliviado cuando toma el pañuelo entre sus manos y ella suelta una leve carcajada antes de atarse el suave pañuelo y dejar que todo lo que ve se tiña de color negro.

* * *

—¿Falta mucho, Castle?  
—No demasiado. O no sé, tampoco es que me conozca esto.  
—Oh, venga ya. Llevo horas con esto puesto.  
—Tampoco exageres, no han sido ni dos.

Beckett no sabe cuánto, aproximadamente, pero se le está eternizando demasiado y la ilusión que cobra fuerza, adornada con su impaciencia no ayuda a tomarse eso con calma, y que así se le haga más llevadero.

Desde que se ha bajado del jet no ha visto ni oído nada. Solo ha sido capaz de percibir a Castle agarrándole la mano mientras desembarcaban cuando casi rueda escaleras abajo, meterse en el mismo coche en el que está ahora y sentarse a esperar a que ocurra el grandioso milagro de saber dónde se dirigen, hacia dónde va todo eso y por qué Castle ha decidido sacar su lado más intimista.

—Vale, si te sirve de consuelo, ya estoy viendo dónde nos vamos a alojar.  
—Genial, creo que se me van a saltar las lágrimas.

Ha intentado no parecer demasiado ilusionada porque no quiere que Castle baje la guardia tan temprano. Solo acaban de empezar, y su relación siempre ha estado definida por eso. No se trata de desagradecer un detalle como si no tuviera algún significado importante, sino de hacerlo de una manera tan sutil que alguno de los dos acabaría hecho una mata de nervios.

Castle lo sabe. Ella lo sabe. Es el principal juego de rol que llevan asumiendo desde que se conocieron. No les desagradada ni quieren perder esa esencia ahora; aunque caminen paralelamente a la línea que nunca se han sentido preparados para cruzar, rozándola como una especie de tentación.

Aunque algo ajeno a ellos les provoque a cambiar toda esa dinámica hacia algo con mucho más movimiento. Ella sabe que si ninguno lo ha hecho todavía es porque se volverían locos antes de saber ponerse de acuerdo en cómo aguantar el ritmo de todo eso.

—Oye, Kate.  
—¿Qué pasa?  
—Al sitio al que vamos… —en su voz se aprecia inseguridad, y ahora mismo le gustaría poder verle la cara solo para saber la gravedad del asunto— bueno, he reservado todos tus días de vacaciones.  
—¿Q–qué? —pregunta, escandalizada.  
—Pues eso, que si quieres te puedes quedar aquí hasta el día antes de volver a la comisaría.  
—Pero ¿por qué? ¿Y para qué necesitamos tanto tiempo?  
—Solo quería ponerte a prueba —resopla, inquisitiva—, ver si eres capaz de aguantar hasta el final.  
—O sea, que me has secuestrado.  
—No, no, para nada. Secuestrar no. Retener para… fines lúdicos.  
—Sí, eso. Tú decóralo como si no pareciera grave. Al menos eso se te da bien.  
—Vamos, te va a acabar gustando, Beckett. Así que dime, ¿aceptas el desafío?  
—¿Si dijese que no me harías caso?  
—Vamos, no soy tan mezquino. Pero intentémoslo, solo será un mes.

Exhala un largo suspiro que carga el ambiente de una sofocante tensión. Castle se mantiene en silencio; no puede verlo pero sabe que se estará removiendo sobre su asiento, con la vista al frente mirando a todo y nada en particular y pensando en que quizá, y solo quizá se ha ganado el infierno con ella. Se muerde el labio, con culpabilidad, e irracionalmente pone el foco de todas sus preocupaciones sobre él.

Y no sabe si condenarse por ser tan poco permisiva con él o por serlo demasiado y enfrascarse momentáneamente en cualquier nimiedad que guarde una relación con él. Como ahora.

Tan enfrascada que ni se ha dado cuenta de que el coche se ha detenido y él la está llamando.

—Vamos, pero todavía no te quites el pañuelo.

Abre la puerta con cuidado, poniendo especial atención en sus pies. Oye a Castle diciendo que la espere y posteriormente nota su mano agarrar la suya. Ese contacto se le hace extraño, pero anhelado como si lo hubiera estado esperando en todo momento, y siente una extraña incomodidad sobre su cuerpo. No desagradable, sino reconfortante.

Caminan un poco, unos pasos más allá del coche hasta que Castle dice "ya", deteniéndola. Le suelta la mano, ella empieza a echar de menos ese gesto. Toma aire, intentando alejar esa sensación de su cuerpo cuando nota al escritor aflojando el lazo de su pañuelo, que termina cayendo sobre su cuello. Parpadea un par de veces, observa el paisaje y, en ese momento, siente que el mundo se detiene.

—Dios mío —murmura, y al instante pierde toda capacidad para articular otra palabra.

La luna decora el cielo como si fuera una especie de pendiente, y se refleja ondeante en el lago que puede visualizar a lo lejos. Piensa que Castle diría que como un trozo de melón o algo así, típico de él y sonríe, mordiéndose la lengua. Los farolillos de las épocas medievales de aquella región iluminan con una atenuada intimidad los caminos serpenteantes y los árboles que se alzan a ambos lados de este.

Y al fondo, poco apreciable a causa de la oscuridad, pero visible, se levanta ese pico que había visto en el avión, con la nieve que resalta a causa del brillo de la luna.

—¿El monte Fuji, Castle? ¿En serio?  
—Bienvenida a Japón. ¿A que me he lucido? —ella suelta una carcajada, complacida— Oye, sobre lo de antes… lo siento.

Lo observa embobada por última vez antes de darse la vuelta y seguir el rastro de la confundida voz de Castle. Lo tiene justo enfrente de ella, cerca. Lo suficiente como para sentir el golpe de aire de su respiración sobre la suya; lo suficiente como para sentirse insegura. Pero no se siente. Lo mira a los ojos, sonriendo. Como si el escritor no tuviera un motivo para dudar mucho más de todo eso y ella se lo quisiera ratificar.

—Vale, hecho. Me quedaré un mes. Y vas a ver cómo soy capaz de aguantar.  
—Eso está bien, detective —la mira desafiante, pero ilusionado. Y ambos saben que es lo que querían desde un principio—. Así me gusta.

Lo dice como una promesa. Como si fuera capaz de quedarse ahí todo un mes, con él, y no sabe si calificarlo como un arrebato de valentía o de insensatez. Pero a estas alturas le da igual y menos después de haberle dicho por activa y por pasiva que se acaba de enamorar del país nipón y su acto de generosidad, y no va a echarse atrás ahora mismo. Menos cuando ve los ojos de Castle hundidos de esperanza, clavados en ella con esa expresión rebosante de felicidad como si hubiera sido la primera cosa que hace bien en su vida, y siente una pequeña punzada en el estómago.

Se acuerda del día de su tiroteo, y de él desenterrando el secreto que llevaba guardándose durante dios sabe cuánto. Se acuerda de cuando se vieron por primera vez después de eso y cómo Castle la miraba no con esa misma expresión, pero parecida. Como si estuviera salvo. Como si no le hiciera falta seguir teniendo miedo.

Desvía inconscientemente su atención hacia sus labios, que se entreabren dudosos como si fuera a decir algo, y vuelve a mirarlo a él. La luna se refleja en el azulado iris de sus ojos que los dota con cierto misticismo y una belleza que pocas veces ha sido capaz de apreciar, y en ese momento siente que ha perdido el aliento.

—Yo… lo siento, Kate.  
Siente algo empujándola a inclinarse sobre él— Ya está, Castle. No pasa nada.  
—No —interrumpe, y lo ve tragar saliva—. Siento haberme ido sin decir nada.

Es algo que ya había oído antes, pero no con la misma intensidad. No con ese mismo peligro que los acecha y tienta para terminar lo que algún día empezaron. Ella se zarandea inquieta, sin ser capaz de romper el contacto visual como si quisiera ver hasta dónde pueden estirar eso sin que todo se les rompa.

—Castle.

Se da un tiempo para pensar antes de decir nada. Suspira, se atraganta con la saliva, se siente torpe y cree que va a morir ahí mismo como siga luchando contra el impulso interior de lanzarse sobre él y devorar sus labios.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —él la mira con lástima, medio negando con su cabeza como si no quisiera dar una respuesta, o al menos no estuviera preparado. Ella insiste— ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

Castle la mira con intensidad un poco más como si le fuera a dar la respuesta, pero sin saber si es lo correcto. Beckett medio lo entiende porque incluso para ella es difícil juzgar si es lo correcto. Al menos por ahora, porque solo acaban de empezar. Al final, Castle termina con todo eso, apartando la mirada y alejándose de ella, dirigiéndose por el camino serpenteante. En el momento en el que deja de sentir su calor corporal envolviéndola, aprieta sus dientes como si pudiera percibir el dolor de que algo de su cuerpo se despegase bruscamente.

—_Rick_ —lo llama, suplicante. Él se da la vuelta, sonriendo amargamente, y saben que los dos cojean por el mismo pie.  
—Pregúntamelo otro día, ¿vale?

No se rinde, pero asiente. Poco convencida, pero lo hace. Por ahora, piensa ella. Y va hacia él siguiéndolo por la senda sinuosa.


	5. Capítulo 4

Traigo otro capitulillo de este coso :). Solo decir que espero que os guste!

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Dicen que Japón es magia.

Dicen que desprende una vibración familiar que enajena porque en su día dejó de sentirse en Occidente. Que pisar el suelo nipón es como volar por encima de lo natural. Japón es el ojito derecho de la Madre Naturaleza.

El tiempo no transcurre. Algo lo retiene; las hojas de los árboles no se mecen y el pelo de la detective flota inmóvil sobre sus hombros. El tiempo no existe, la materialidad del paisaje de hace abstracta y la única excepción vigente en todo ese paraíso es monte Fuji saludándoles a lo lejos con una imponencia que casi da miedo. o no del todo, porque parece un sueño.

Si Castle la oyera decirlo la miraría como si no la conociese por ser testigo de cómo, por primera vez en su vida, Kate Beckett se saca una hipótesis precipitada de la manga sin haberse dado un poco de tiempo para asimilarlo, pero se lo rebatiría diciendo que le sobran razones y se lo repetiría una vez más

Esa esencia es diferente. Encantadora, hechizante. Como una meta que en su día no supo si iba a cumplirse o no. Como una rendición incumplida.

Y ahora, rodeada de una especie de fantasía y flotando en algún lugar ajeno al suelo por donde pisa, lejos de su hogar, su objetividad se desvanece siendo sustituida por una simple conjetura realizada en un par de minutos. Y la fría conciencia entrenada en trece años de servicio a la policía se reducen a un roce peligroso a la frivolidad.

Todo eso es magia. Lo dice la gente. Lo dice ella.

—Qué callada estás —observa el escritor. Beckett deja de mirar al suelo para levantar su vista y ponerla sobre él—. ¿Te pasa algo?  
—No, nada. Es solo que… —suspira, traga saliva, y deja que algo dentro de ella se condense, respondiendo—: esto es magia, Castle.  
—Y eso que no llevas aquí ni medio día.

Lo suelta como si hubiera predicho en parte que a Beckett se le iría la mano puntuando desde el primer momento eso, pero por la otra lo deja como un interrogante. Como una prefiguración del futuro, y ella se siente tentada. Lo sonríe pícara ante el hecho evidente de que se conocen demasiado bien.

—¿Hay algo que no me estás contando, Castle?  
—Tantas cosas, detective. Tantísimas cosas.  
—¿Debería preocuparme?

Lo cuestiona más sugerente de lo que le hubiera gustado sonar, y podría empezar a arrepentirse y dejar que el miedo sirva de aviso cuando Castle frunce los labios siguiéndole el rollo, pero no lo hace.

Eso es magia, no pánico. Está en Japón para dejarse llevar por un sueño, no para levantar un muro más. No ahora. Quizá dentro de un mes, pero no ahora.

—Mira, Beckett —se detiene, acercándose un poco más a ella. Puede sentir su hombro rozando contra el suyo, dejándole una sensación de necesidad desesperada; por un momento piensa que el escritor lo hace a propósito—. ¿Ves ese conjunto de árboles allí? —extiende su brazo, señalando una zona en concreto en dirección al monte.

Beckett asiente. Sus hombros se rozan un poco más, ella suspira a la eléctrica sensación que deja un escalofrío subiendo a lo largo de su espina dorsal y no está segura del tiempo que los dos podrán aguantar sin que eso se les vaya de las manos.

—Es el Aokigahara —continúa.  
—¿El qué?  
—Aokigahara. O Bosque de los suicidios —traga saliva, tensándose. El nombre no invita a acercarse mucho—. Pero solo iremos si quieres.  
—Me conformo con saberme la historia, señor escritor.  
—Gracias, yo tampoco quería ir —Beckett se ríe, y él se aclara la voz. Siempre le ha hecho gracia ese gesto suyo, como si intentase parece alguien importante. Procede a relatar—: En el siglo XIX hubo una serie de hambrunas en Japón, y la gente de por aquí o cerca abandonaba a los niños y ancianos en el bosque. Lógicamente, acababan palmando.  
—Qué crueldad, ¿no?  
Él asiente con la cabeza, después sigue— Antes la gente no era tan ética como ahora, pero… en fin. La cosa es que, desde entonces, se ha convertido en un lugar emblemático para quitarse la vida. Lo más irónico es ver todos esos carteles a la entrada donde te recuerdan con amabilidad que estás siendo todo un egoísta por no pensar en la gente que te quiere. Por si acaso no habías sido un alma en pena en vida.

Beckett lo observa fruncir el ceño y mirar hacia otro lado con melancolía como si se acordara de algo. Después vuelve a mirarla con una sonrisa, y lleva tanto tiempo conociéndole que es algo evidente que es artificial. La duda de siembra como un parásito, y como parásito que es se queda ahí, y no la materializa. No procede. Al menos por ahora.

—¿Sabías que se escribió una novela* en la que dos amantes se suicidaban ahí? Parece mentira, pero los japoneses saben maquillar muy bien lo tenebroso para darle ese toque trágico, pero romántico. Incluso parece que merece la pena ir solo por meterte un poco más en la historia.

Lo dice relajado, pero se nota algo de emoción en su voz. La detective se acuerda de su curiosidad por saber cuál era su comedia romántica favorita, así que decide indagar un poco en el porqué sobre tanta devoción hacia esa historia.

—Pues sí que sabes de cultura oriental, ¿no? —él arquea una ceja, pretencioso. Beckett puede oler como su orgullo se va inflando y resopla— Dios, no se te puede elogiar ni un poco, Castle.  
—Vale, vale. Pero, en serio, soy escritor. ¿Te esperabas menos?  
—Cursi. Un escritor cursi —Castle vuelve a ponerle la misma expresión que usó en el momento de la charla similar en el jet—. Tranquilo, pero dime. ¿Por qué se suicidaron?

Frunce sus labios, mirando hacia algún puto en concreto como si quisiera memorizar algo. Se aparta de Beckett, ella se estremece al dejar de sentir su calor impregnándose por la tela de su camisa, casi echándolo de menos. Él da un pequeño rodeo antes de situarse enfrente de ella.

—Por un escándalo público. Digamos que la protagonista tenía cierto renombre gracias a su marido, y ella lo que tenía era una aventura con otro. Los medios empezaron a sacar toda la porquería a relucir y… —suspira. Algo empieza a inquietarles a los dos— Por eso me pareció interesante. Porque suena algo radical, pero… lo entiendo, ¿sabes?

Se miran como si se perdieran en los ojos del otro. Castle tiene esa expresión de desconsuelo franco y Beckett recibe todos los mensajes. No deja de sostenerle la mirada, no hasta que eso que va mal empiece a tomar otro rumbo, y sin quererlo ella también cae.

Se pregunta si ambos acabarían como los amantes de la novela si cruzasen esa línea. Si desafiaran lo prohibido. Se pregunta si la naturaleza morbosa de la prensa y demás medios relacionados con la tele basura les dejarían respirar o les ahogarían tanto que, en algún punto, dejarían de soportarlo porque se habría hecho insufrible.

—Al menos murieron juntos —murmura ella. La mirada del escritor es tan cristalina y desnuda que parecen mantener una especie de comunicación telepática.  
—Sí, bueno. He ahí lo trágicamente bonito.

Beckett se muerde el labio, Castle suspira. El silencio nace durante los breves segundos en los que estiran esa tensión hasta que algo dentro de la detective aflora, y sin pensarlo demasiado le susurra:

—Castle —sabe que es lo único en lo que él se centra ahora mismo, pero le gusta pronunciar su nombre—, si alguna vez te encuentras en esa situación… —sus articulaciones tiemblan y el pulso sanguíneo va expandiéndose de manera frenética. Decide no alargarlo mucho más porque el escritor la mira como si se estuviera muriendo— acuérdate de mí, ¿vale? Porque no te lo perdonaría nunca. _Nunca_.

Que la voz se le haya quebrado levemente mientras se lo decía ha estado fuera de lugar de todas las maneras, y podría sobrar sin echarlo mucho de menos. Pero el simple hecho de hablar de un futuro sin un final feliz hace que se le forme un nudo en la garganta.

Son meras hipótesis que se forman sin explicación precedente. No pega con Castle; los dos saben que el escritor está hecho de otro palo. Pero era el impulso que estaba creciendo dentro de ella, y la vida le ha enseñado que nunca es demasiado tarde para decirle a un ser querido que se le iba a echar demasiado de menos.

Ha aprendido ese concepto a base de cal y a día de hoy todavía sigue teniendo pesadillas sobre eso.

Antes de que el peso de las dudas se desplome sobre su espalda, percibe la mano del escritor posarse en su hombro, acariciándolo con dulzura. Una tierna sonrisa se forma sobre sus labios; es esa clase de sonrisa que nunca suele gesticular, solo cuando está con ella. Y un cosquilleo irresistible se extiende por su estómago.

—Ya lo hago —le suelta, firme como si fuera lo último que dijesen en ese mundo—. Siempre lo hago.

Cuando asimila enteramente sus palabras, empieza a respirar tranquilamente. Y emula su sonrisa.

Esa que solo es capaz de sacarle él.

* * *

—Te presento a la casa de tus sueños. O… bueno. Algo así.

Castle encendió la luz del recibidor nada más entrar y la saludó con la misma efusividad con la que se jacta ahora mismo de su buen gusto delante de la detective. Ella se ríe con sorna como si dudase de ello, como siempre suele hacer para evitar que el escritor se crezca demasiado. Están acostumbrados, es su código personal.

Da igual, de cualquier manera encontrarán el momento para recordarse que ha sido todo un acierto.

—No está nada mal, ¿eh? —da un vistazo rápido a la entrada. Verbalmente no deja el listón alto, pero se guarda para sí misma saber que se encuentra en una especie de casa de ensueño.

Siempre le ha gustado la arquitectura japonesa. Es simple, refinada, original, pero guarda ese toque inherente que hace que tenga ese atractivo especial. Esa casa lo tiene. Cerca del bosque, guardando los colores del estereotipo japonés y a la vez combinándolo con la modernidad. Se lo ha puesto en bandeja; ese es el lugar perfecto para vivir.

Quizá, si no se hubiera dedicado a ser policía y hubiera seguido con su vocación, se habría replanteado seriamente mudarse al país nipón.

—No está nada mal, pero se te está cayendo la baba. Vamos, Beckett. Te prometo que no me creceré demasiado.  
—¿Demasiado? —afloja su sonrisa, observándolo con una cautela desafiante. Él gesticula un puchero y la detective acaba por rendirse— Vale, vale. He de admitir que… me has sorprendido un poco. Un poquito.

Castle alza su puño triunfal como una especie de superhéroe ochentero, ella le observa entretenida; Mendel se daría por satisfecho si viera que sus leyes se verifican en esa rama familiar. La marca Rodgers se dispersa de generación en generación. Es tan cómico que consigue sacarle una carcajada, y avanza subiéndose al tatami.

—¿Sabes? Tengo algo de hambre, así que será mejor que vayas pensando en alguna forma de no estar famélicos durante toda la noche, porque… —mira su reloj, acordándose de que no lo había ajustado al nuevo huso horario— supongo que es bastante tarde.  
—Casi las cuatro de la mañana, y no tengo nada de sueño —ella se encoge de hombros—. Detective, entre tú y yo, creo el jet lag va a ser un gran problema.  
—Y yo que pensaba que de tanto viajar ya te habrías curado en salud.  
—Nunca lo he llevado demasiado bien. Pero no se lo digas a nadie, tengo una reputación que mantener —ruega, sigilosamente como si las paredes tuvieran oídos.

Beckett se descalza en el recibidor —Castle le recuerda que allí es común andar descalzo sobre el suelo—, camina hacia el interior de la casa, analizándola más cuidadosamente. Solo tiene un piso, pro no le hace falta más. Es amplia, tiene varias habitaciones. Supone que el espacio no será un problema. Piensa en que podrán dormir en habitaciones individuales, y al ponderarlo una sensación desagradable nace y se expande por su cuerpo.

Aparta ese pensamiento cuando entra en el salón y observa una de esas mesas típicas de café japonesas ocupada en su totalidad por platos con diversos alimentos. Castle se pondría exquisito y diría que es todo un orgasmo culinario para los sentidos —de hecho lo tiene detrás de ella y es como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento—, pero ni eso haría justicia a lo que se ha encontrado ahí.

Ahí se alza la gastronomía japonesa en todo su esplendor. Sí, Castle la está sorprendiendo demasiado, y no sabe si alegrarse o anotarlo como un punto en su contra.

—Bon appetit.  
—Estamos en Japón, esperaba alguna ocurrencia de las tuyas. No algo en francés.  
—Dios, pero qué refinada se ha levantado usted hoy, detective.  
—No sabes cuánto —Castle la mira, inconforme. Ella sonríe con inocencia—. Ahora en serio —se dirige hacia la mesa, arrodillándose ante ella—, ¿cómo lo has conseguido?  
—¿De verdad pensabas que te iba a traer aquí sin haberlo planificado todo? Qué poco me conoces, Beckett. Me siento hasta ofendido.  
—Y yo que pensaba que eras más de ese tipo de personas que… no creen en las planificaciones.  
—Y no creo en ellas. De hecho —se dirige hacia ella, sentándose al otro lado— cuando fui a por ti a la comisaría ni siquiera sabía a dónde llevarte; esto surgió en dos días. Simplemente improvisé —toma los palillos que había en su sitio, señalando a Beckett con ellos—. Come, se te va a enfriar.  
—Vamos, admítelo. Solo fuiste porque tenías ganas de verme.  
—Pues… sí. Sí, la verdad es que fue por eso. Y porque quería estar contigo.

La detective se tensa, paralizándose cuando esas palabras se quedaron en el aire. Castle parece haber reparado en lo que ha dicho porque la mira de la misma manera; quieto y sin saber muy bien si la está llevando por el buen camino o ha abierto la veda. Niega con la cabeza, nervioso y Beckett maldice ese constante estado de alerta.

—Quiero decir, habíamos estado cuatro meses sin vernos, y te tengo cierta consideración, Beckett. Somos compañeros, después de todo.

Parece que no ha pasado el tiempo cuando dice eso.

Parece que cuatro meses llenos de porquería retenida, muros emocionales levantándose e inseguridades diluyéndose en el ambiente se reducen a polvo como si nunca hubiera existido tanta diferencia temporal entre ellos. Como si ese fuera un día más en sus vidas y se estuvieran dando una tregua personal después de un duro caso.

Beckett no sabe si agradecer la normalidad con la que el escritor lo está tratando. Se siente culpable por ese rencor guardado, pero sabe que no puede venderle su confianza de esa manera. Simple y llanamente porque su profesión le ha enseñado a tenerse un poco de amor propio.

Quizá se trate de Castle, pero sigue existiendo ese pequeño factor que les nubla la mirada.

—Bueno. Si te soy sincera, me alegro de que te diera por ahí y vinieras a la comisaría.

No se lo dice en alto, ni directamente. Solo se lo deja caer con esa sutileza que siempre suelen usar cuando hablan de ellos. Y parece funcionar, porque Castle sonríe como si un regalo le hubiese caído del cielo.

—Y yo me alegro de que no me mandaras a la mierda tan rápido —replica él, con la misma seguridad.

Y el constante estado de alerta se va erosionando poco a poco.

* * *

—No sé a quién habrás contratado, pero dile que se ha lucido con el arroz.  
—¿Solo con el arroz? Porque el marisco y el cerdo han sido todo un acierto.

En el camino hacia la cocina para dejar todos los platos, Beckett había aprovechado para dar otra ojeada a la casa. Eso es la leyenda de la tierra prometida pasando de mito a milagro. Nunca ha dejado de parecerle curioso el sistema de puertas correderas —tan curioso que casi se carga una si no llega a estar cerca el escritor para sacarle de su error—, ni el hábito de tener un hogar en medio del salón. No es que les vaya a hacer falta, pero si la ocasión se hubiera dado en invierno lo habría agradecido bastante.

—Ven, hay algo que quiero enseñarte —deja el último plato en el fregadero, mirándola y agarrándole suavemente la muñeca mientras la guía hacia el exterior.  
—¿Más? ¿Cuántos secretos te estás guardando, Castle?  
—Si tú supieras, Beckett.

En un acto reflejo, desliza su mano hasta que Castle deja de agarrar la muñeca para tomar esta. Le gusta ese contacto; le gusta sentir su palma de la mano cerrarse sobre la suya. Siente que pisa por suelo mojado, pero no cree que vaya a tentar demasiado a los demonios por una nimiedad como esa.

Y no está en Japón para reprimirse y juzgar todo eso que le hace sentir mejor como si fuera un pecado imperdonable.

—Y este es el jardín de las delicias —se atreve a fantasmear, una vez han salido al porche.  
—¿Ahora eres El Bosco? —le sigue, observando el entorno vegetal casi virgen que envuelve esa casa.  
—Yo soy lo que tú quieras, Beckett —responde, en tono sugestivo. Beckett resopla con desconsideración, pero impasible.

Es fácil pintar a Castle como un hombre detallista, pero está dejando el listón tan alto que Beckett ha empezado a sufrir el dilema entre lo permisible y lo prohibitivo. Es simplemente una reacción contra el miedo, algo primitivo. No es difícil conocer a alguien que también tuviera tanto pánico como ella al hecho de que alguien pudiera ganarse un sitio en su corazón con tanta facilidad que podría partirlo cuando quisiera.

—Son cerezos, ¿verdad? —se acerca al extremo del porche, las ramas de unos árboles se dejaban caer sobre este; y de esta rama unas hojas de un verde vivo acompañadas por la deliciosa fruta.  
—Tendría que haberte traído en primavera. Los cerezos florecen en esa época, incluso hay una ceremonia en su honor. Y se pone precioso, con todo el suelo y paisaje lleno de flores rosas. Pero bueno, como has dicho antes, no me gusta planear las cosas.  
—Da igual. Es… perfecto, ¿sabes? —se sienta sobre el suelo, dejando caer sus piernas por el desnivel que había entre el entarimado y el suelo.

Incluso el porche está decorado para robar un suspiro. Es simple, amplio porque rodea aquella parte de la casa, y tenía otra mesita de café decorada con varias estatuas y jarrones de flores. Es demasiado simple, pero es lo que ella busca en ese momento.

Simplicidad. Equilibrio. Y es como si Castle supiera cómo mantenerla en la zona de confort y hacer que no se salga de ella.

Siente a su compañero sentarse al lado de ella— Más adelante hay un pequeño lago y una cascada. Es un sitio bastante bonito, sobre todo de noche. Si quieres nos pasamos otro día.  
Ella asiente— Oye, Castle —se muerde la parte interior de los carrillos mientras se zarandea, nerviosa. Él la mira inquisitivo—, muchas gracias por esto. De verdad.  
—Era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de… —resopla, ladeando la cabeza con cierto disgusto— ya sabes.  
—Hay una cosa que aún no me ha quedado clara —sus miradas se encuentran, ella procede—: ¿por qué Japón?  
Encoge una pierna, posando sus dos manos unidas sobre la rodilla— Porque pensé que los dos necesitábamos un descanso. Y qué mejor sitio que este, rodeados de todos los valores tradicionales que se han ido perdiendo en occidente.

Sonríe, arrimándose un poco a su cuerpo y dándole un toque juguetón con su codo. Piensa que la razón les viene como un guante; un descanso. Piensa en cómo lo interpretaría ella y si no distaría demasiado de la interpretación de Castle. Si eso es un descanso físico o algo más trascendental.

Si serán capaces de darse una tregua a sí mismos y liberarse de todo el bagaje emocional que han ido arrastrando durante cuatro años.

—Qué profundo te ha quedado eso, escritor.  
—Lo sé, ¿a que te ha gustado?

Baja su mirada, pensativa. La mejor manera de empezar a descansar es encontrar ese minuto de sinceridad en el que algo dentro de ellos puede empezar a respirar con tranquilidad. Piensa en todas esas mentiras o excusas que se han ido poniendo, y su fin como otro ladrillo más en el muro.

Si estuviera en su hogar probablemente se arrepentiría. Pero no lo está, y de todas las maneras le da igual. Con Castle todo parece un poco más familiar.

Toma un poco de aire antes de empezar— ¿Sabes una cosa, Castle? —él pone su atención sobre la detective, y ella se encoge con timidez— ¿Te acuerdas del verano de hace dos años, en el que me pediste que me fuera contigo a los Hamptons? —lo observa asentir por el rabillo del ojo— Te iba a decir que sí.

A Castle se le escapa el aire con inseguridad como si tartamudease. Lo ve abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces, con una expresión inescrutable, y no sabe si es porque no entiende por qué no acabaron yendo juntos o por ese repentino arrebato de honestidad por su parte. O ambas.

Al final, consigue vocalizar— Pero ¿no estabas saliendo con…? —Beckett se encoge de hombros, sonriendo con timidez.

Percibe esa atmósfera de nostalgia desgarrando el ambiente. Se acuerda de todo el rollo con Demming, la rendición espontánea de Castle y ella andando sobre la cuerda floja, sin saber cuándo terminaría de caerse.

Se acuerda de haber configurado un pensamiento medianamente coherente por una vez en su vida, y haberse preparado entre horas de obligado papeleo derrochadas, bajo la luz enfermiza del flexo el discursito de turno que no sonara cursi, sino profundo para que a Castle no le entraran arcadas cuando lo oyera. Y Montgomery refunfuñando preguntándole en qué gastaba su tiempo cuando los informes eran para el día anterior.

Se acuerda de haberse resignado y haber cerrado los ojos cuando Castle y su ex novia, la rubia pechugona sin mollera, se alejaban hacia el ascensor hacia un prometedor verano, del que la mitad, probablemente, la echarían en la cama refocilándose. Y de haberse mordido la lengua porque se le salían las lágrimas de solo ponderarlo.

La impotencia típica del desamor. Después agachó la cabeza y le entraron ganas de reír. Nunca supo por qué, ni quiso averiguarlo.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? —pregunta, con una frustración más camuflada.  
—Lo estaba haciendo cuando, de repente, apareció tu ex mujer.

Podría habérselo dicho de otra manera, pero esa es la más franca de todas. La cosa se reducía a eso, y cuando Castle lo capta agacha su cabeza con la mandíbula apretada. Beckett se da cuenta y la obliga a pensar que, a lo mejor, no ha sido buena idea sacar eso a relucir.

Pero no va a ponerse ahora a deshacerlo.

—Lo siento —le oye susurrar. Ella arquea una ceja.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Es que yo… pensaba que… —suspira— lo siento.

No quiere indagar mucho más en el tema porque está a otro nivel. Ella lo sabe, él parece saberlo, y cree que con eso es suficiente por ahora. Pero lo ve con toda esa lástima concentrada en su expresión y no puede evitar comerse la cabeza buscando algo que le ayude a sentirse mejor, y lo encuentra. En un acto rebosante de altruismo, pero lo encuentra.

Y supone que, por una vez, merece la pena tirarse a la piscina.

—No lo sientas tanto. La culpa fue mía por no tener las ideas claras —roza la línea divisoria entre lo manejable y lo peligroso, pero si en algún momento le importaba, dejó de hacerlo. Y sigue—. Pero ¿sabes? Ahora estamos aquí, tú y yo, en Japón, porque necesitábamos un descanso. Y solo por eso haces que no me sienta demasiado arrepentida por lo que pasó.

Puede que no lo dijera explícitamente y fuera más bien una manera de hablar utilizando señales de humo. Pero por ahora es suficiente. Ella se ha quedado conforme y Castle la mira y sus labios se arquean como si también lo estuviera. Suelta el aire, relajado, se sostienen la mirada silenciosamente como si ya no hubiera nada que decir; y sus ojos vuelven a crear la encantadora burbuja alrededor de ellos, donde parecen estar levitando en alguna parte lejos de ese lugar, aunque físicamente sigan ahí.

—Kate —el escritor quiebra la magia del silencio susurrando su nombre, pero lo hace de una manera tan suave y delicada que solo parece un aditivo más para ese magnetismo.

Ella traga saliva y se inclina hacia él porque su tono de voz es tan débil que necesita estar a escasos centímetros para conseguir oír algo.

—¿Sí?  
Castle parece ponderar sus palabras, pero acaba hablando— ¿Por qué quisiste ir a los Hamptons? —algo dentro de ella se paraliza. Castle sigue con esa mirada fija en ella, esparciendo angustia— ¿Por qué estás aquí ahora?

Parece demasiado fácil contestarlo.

No le costaría demasiado; prácticamente se reduce a la simplicidad de un pequeño gesto. Se reduce a dejarse llevar por el hechizo, inclinarse más hacia él y suspirar algo bonito sobre sus labios antes de unirlos. Actuar por el misticismo japonés, parar de hablar entre líneas y poner las cartas sobre la mesa, como deberían haber hecho años atrás.

Podría hacerlo. Pero no. No hasta que se pueda afirmar que está sobre seguro. Por eso aparta la mirada, mordiéndose el labio, y oye un bufido desquiciado de Castle cuando se levanta. Como si hubiera roto la esencia de todo eso.

Él no es el único que tiene secretos. Todos los tienen, ella especialmente. Es su mejor baza y todavía queda un mes.

—Pregúntamelo otro día, ¿vale?

Quizá le haya costado sudor y lágrimas abandonar esa posición donde Castle la reconfortaba tanto que se sentía inmortal. Pero eso es un descanso, un retiro espiritual.

Y ambos necesitan tiempo.

* * *

Su habitación es bastante coqueta.

Hay unos pergaminos colgados a forma de cuadro desplegándose como si contasen una leyenda, y le da ese aire tradicional y casi parece que puede oírlos hablar y relatarle esa historia. Las típicas lámparas de papel cuelgan del techo, apagadas porque hay otra lámpara de pie y no cree conveniente utilizar más iluminación. Sobre el tatami, ya preparado, su saco de dormir se extiende y ella se sorprende. Casi había olvidado que es costumbre —o lo fue en su día— dormir sobre el suelo.

No le pareció desagradable en absoluto. Solo curioso.

Pero el escritor terminó de coronarse cuando Beckett cayó en que no habían mencionado palabra de su equipaje, y creyó verse al borde de un infarto. Después de llevarse las manos a la cabeza, observó su maleta enfrente de un armario empotrado.

Incluso en minucias como esa, en esos pequeños detalles Castle se alumbra a sí mismo.

—¿Qué te parece? —oye al escritor entrar a su habitación detrás de ella. Toma aire intentando recuperarse del pequeño susto y se da la vuelta, escrutándolo. Está apoyado sobre el marco donde hace tope la corredera.  
—Que casi te mato. ¿Tú sabes el ataque de nervios que me ha dado cuando me acordé de las maletas?

Cuando salió del jet con el pañuelo puesto estaba tan retenida en su propia burbuja de felicidad que le pareció que todo pasaba demasiado rápido. Tocó suelo, la metieron en el coche y tan pronto como se cerraron las puertas, Castle arrancó.

Lo normal habría sido preocuparse.

—Y yo que pensaba que me ibas a echar la bronca porque esta noche no dormíamos juntos —la detective pone sus brazos en jarra, reprobándolo con la mirada—. Eh, es coña. Venga, no soy tan despistado. Pero oye, no me digas que no ha molado.  
—Te lo estás currando, la verdad —vuelve a echar una ojeada rápida a la habitación, con interés—. Sí. A lo mejor mañana te compro una bolsa de chuches.  
—Bien, siempre he querido comer guarrerías de marca japonesa.

El silencio se extiende una vez más entre ellos porque no tienen nada que decirse. Al menos que pudiera no dejarles fuera de lugar ni atragantarse con algo que les vendría grande. Beckett toma aire, desplazando sus pies desnudos por el enmoquetado suelo y dirigiéndose hacia una de las ventanas que hay ahí. Da las vistas al lago que precede al monte Fuji y se siente afortunada al recordar que será lo primero que le dé los buenos días si Castle no se adelanta.

—Gana bastante más en la puesta de sol —pone su atención sobre el escritor, que señala con la cabeza el mismo punto que ella estaba mirando—, el monte Fuji. Tendrías que verlo.

Puede parecer una tontería, pero Beckett esboza una embobada sonrisa al intentar imaginarse la panorámica desde ahí.

Cualquiera diría que es un sueño porque roza demasiado el típico modelo idílico de vida. Todavía sigue buscando ese factor externo que la agarre a lo tangible, eso que la mantiene sujeta al mundo real.

No lo encuentra.

—Tenías razón, el jet lag va a ser un problema. Y cómo invertir el tiempo ahora mismo, también, porque son casi las cinco de la mañana y no tengo nada de sueño.  
—¿Ves? No planifico las cosas. Si lo hubiera hecho, ahora estaríamos durmiendo. O… haciendo otra cosa —le dirige una mirada escéptica—. Malpensada, no me refería a eso. Pero si quieres ir sacando las esposas…  
—Prefiero sacar las cartas —se dirige hacia su maleta, agradeciendo su espontánea ocurrencia de meter, por si se daba la ocasión, un maletín de poker—. ¿Un mano a mano?  
—Genial, Beckett. Cómo me conoces —frunce los labios, juguetona—, pero ¿qué nos apostamos?  
—¿La dignidad? Si todavía te queda de eso, claro.

Unos cuantos años atrás, cuando Beckett empezaba a normalizar lentamente el factor escritor dentro de su vida, se dio cuartelillo para ir a su casa a probar suerte en la timba de los peces gordos. Ahí Castle comenzó a mirarla como si la tomase en serio. Y después le decía: "En el poker no solo te juegas la pasta, sino que pones en bandeja tu honor". Siempre han tenido esa sana rivalidad, y Beckett aprovecha la mínima para sacarlo a relucir.

—¿Quieres que echemos cuentas y vemos quién de los dos ha ganado más veces el mano a mano?  
Beckett aguanta la risa, arrodillándose frente al borde de la mesita y dejando el maletín sobre esta— Por qué será que no me sorprende saber que llevas la cuenta.  
—¿Y tú no? —agita su cabeza en señal de negación. Él suelta un bufido como si no se lo creyese— Pero qué mentirosa eres, detective.  
—Ahora soy yo la mentirosa, ¿eh? Ya sé que vamos a apostar —Castle inclina su cuerpo hacia delante, entornando sus ojos como si Beckett hubiera adquirido una inherente capacidad de absorción. Apoya su codo sobre la superficie de la mesa y su barbilla encima de su mano cerrada, sonriendo con provocativo interés— Si gano yo, te tirarás una semana entera sin poder mentir. Y créeme, soy detective, lo vas a tener difícil si intentas colarme alguna.

Aquel interés desaparece de su rostro y queda relevado por un aire de inseguridad que ensombrece su mirada. Mira levemente hacia el suelo, reincorporándose sobre el tatami. Hace un par de amagos para rebatírselo, pero cuando abre la boca lo hace de manera minúscula y parece no querer ir a algún lado, y se resigna solo. Se frustra, resopla, mira hacia arriba echando hacia atrás su cabeza y puede percibir cómo ha apretado demasiado, y él se ha cerrado en banda.

En algún momento, algo invisible pero tenso y medio tangible se ha levantado entre ambos y desprende una vibración que hace que la detective también se remueva y recree una conexión empática que termina por renombrarse como remordimiento dentro de su cabeza.

—Oh, el pobre niño no sabe decir la verdad —entona su voz más jocosa intentando liberar el ambiente. Castle replica con una mirada tan punzante que a Beckett se le atraviesa la cena, y acaba suspirando.  
—Vale, está bien. Pero nada de encerronas.  
—Vaya. ¿Te preocupa algo, Castle?

Vuelve a usar ese tono de voz típico que saca a relucir cuando se quiere burlar de él, y que ha servido como método en toda su relación para aliviar ligeramente la incomodidad que ellos mismos suelen generarse. Lo suyo habría sido que Castle lo interpretara de esa manera, pero está tan distraído que lo hace como una ofensa, y vuelve a romper el contacto visual.

—No, pero tú deberías estarlo. No te lo voy a poner fácil.  
—Eso está por ver.

* * *

—Dios, a este paso voy a echar raíces.  
—Tío, parece que te han regado. Date una ducha, por dios.  
—¿Qué? Hace calor.

Ahí, en Nueva York, más cerca del centro que de la periferia y en el medio de la línea de fuego, el calor está tan concentrado que asfixia. Coches agolpados en una cuesta, gente restregándose y rezumando esa sensación sofocante provocan que Javier Esposito esté hecho un reguero de sudor.

—Debería haberme pillado vacaciones en agosto en vez de en julio.  
—Según tú y tus absurdas estadísticas estivales, la cantidad de buenorras se dispara en julio.  
—Nunca te fíes de la FHM. Solo sirve para alegrarte la vista.

Ryan rasga una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, pero se desvanece tan rápido como la ha gesticulado, y vuelve a esa posición ortopédica y aburrida que se ha estado gastando desde que se sentó.

A las cuatro de la tarde, a mediados de agosto, la gente odia complicarse la vida. Huelen mal, ellos y el resto de humanos; la peste se pega, la ropa se humedece incómodamente y ese ansia de deshacerse de los problemas ajenos y volver a casa se intensifica segundo a segundo. Pero con Ryan la cosa siempre ha sido diferente, y verle esa cara de perro abandonado hace que el ambiente se desequilibre otro poco más.

—Kevin —el otro lo mira medio sobresaltado—, ¿qué pasa?  
Vacila un poco, pero la calidez bien recibida del moreno consigue centrarle— Lo de Beckett y Castle, tío. Me tiene como intranquilo, ¿sabes?

—Son adultos. Ellos sabrán lo que hacen —Ryan lo escruta con una ligera desconfianza—. Vale, Beckett es la adulta. Sabrá mantener a Castle a raya. Tú relájate.  
—Es que ese es el problema, Javi. Beckett será la adulta, pero veo que dentro de eso que se han montado ellos mismos es Castle el que tiene dos dedos de frente.

Javier resopla y mira hacia otro lado, encorvándose sobre la silla.

Se cruzaba de brazos cada vez que salía el tema como cotilleo por excelencia, y se hacía el loco cuando le preguntaban. Miraba hacia otro lado, Ryan fruncía el ceño y todo transcurría como normalmente. Pero se huele la tensión y ni siquiera están ellos para levantar la cortina de humo, y Ryan tiene el desafortunado don de percibir lo negativo a su alrededor.

—Beckett no es tonta. Tendrá sus razones para haberse ido con Castle.  
—Tú y yo sabemos lo que va a pasar ahí. O lo que ya ha pasado, no sé —Ryan arruga su nariz en desagrado. Esposito inclina su cabeza como si lo ponderase—. Y los dos son nuestros amigos y...

Kevin resopla, cruzándose de brazos. Desliza su silla hacia atrás y hacia delante, balanceándose con una intranquilidad que consigue contagiar de alguna manera al moreno, y este cierra los ojos, suspirando. Casi parece mentira.

Ahí, en Nueva York, a demasiados kilómetros de distancia, es como si Castle y Beckett no se hubiesen ido y estuvieran ahí, en la Decimosegunda, echándose porquería encima y saturando esa atmósfera, haciéndola inflamable.

* * *

—Tocada y hundida.  
—¿En serio, Castle?  
—Sí. ¿Te queda algo de orgullo?  
—Mucho. ¿Quieres que te preste un poco? Se te ve necesitado.  
—Huy, qué grosera, Beckett.

Castle baraja las cartas y sonríe con esa chulería sugerente, inclinándose sobre su codo apoyado en la mesa como si fuera un anuncio. Beckett lo observa en silencio, cara a cara, y su mirada parece reírse de ella. La desnuda emocionalmente porque saben lo que hay ahora, Beckett asiente esperándose el primer disparo.

—¿Qué era eso que habías propuesto?

Deja la baraja sobre la superficie. Beckett traga saliva en cuanto las cartas rozan la madera barnizada, se encoge y se tensa tanto que sus rodillas empiezan a dolerle. Se revuelve el pelo como hace siempre que algo tiende al desastre y la saliva empieza a bajar ardiendo por su garganta cuando sus lee en sus ojos lo mucho que está disfrutando de eso. Y sigue con esa postura altiva.

—Venga, no te hagas de rogar y empieza. Lo estás deseando.  
—¿Te has enfadado?

Lo peor es esa cara con la que se lo pregunta. Como si Beckett hubiera perdido el control y Castle se estuviera haciendo con el suyo.

Arruga sus labios, y con relajación mal fingida le responde—: Ya te gustaría.  
—Pero he ganado.

La mesa de juego siempre ha solido ser un campo de batalla para ellos. Ponen toda la carne en el asador, se retuercen, resoplan y se frotan la frente con el dorso de la mano. Juegan con cartas y se provocan con la mirada, jugando a dos duelos en uno solo. Ella se pone nerviosa y él se afloja el cuelo de la camisa. Ese es el corazón de todos sus males.

Sobre esa mesa parecía que habían hecho un pacto por ver quién se convertía antes en la ofrenda del sacrificio, y en el momento en el que uno perdía el otro se convertía en el amo y dios. Es una especie de ritual. Pero ninguno se escandaliza.

Si a alguno le toca la sumisión acabará por aceptarla porque el otro es demasiado irresistible para mirar hacia otro lado, y ahora Beckett ha roto el contacto visual esperándolo.

—Voy a ser un poco más flexible que tú. Con esa cara que pones estás haciendo que me entren ganas de llorar.  
—¿De verdad? Por favor, no necesito que te apiades de mí, Castle. Que nos conocemos.  
—Dime por qué querías venir conmigo a los Hamptons.

La sumisión es deliciosa por lo provocativa que llega a ser. Morbosa y provocativa. Pero Beckett es un ser demasiado hermético que limita por demasiados costados. El corazón le explota, ella tartamudea y se ve incapacitada. Castle tuerce la boca, simple, impasible.

—Lo suponía. A veces eres como un libro abierto.  
—Vale, tío listo. Sigue con tu flexibilidad y dime qué tenías en mente.

Acentúa su sonrisa y alza sus cejas. Una vez más, Castle consigue desarmarla. Ella aprieta su mandíbula y juguetea con sus dedos por debajo de la mesa, a la espera de algo que termine por barrer sin demasiados escrúpulos su escasa seguridad hacia ellos dos.

—Reciprocidad —arruga sus labios, confundida—. Tú quieres respuestas, yo también. Y lo haremos de la manera más justa.  
—No sé, Castle. A veces tu concepto de justicia es de lo más relativo.  
—Déjame terminar —Beckett lo mira, resoplando—. Podrás preguntarme lo que quieras —la detective reacciona a la desprevenida, alzando una ceja. Castle añade—: Pero solo responderé si tú lo has hecho.  
—¿Cómo?  
—Color favorito.

En medio de algo tan inocente, los demonios tientan a Beckett. Sería una buena manera de reírse de él. De sentirse superior.

—Reciprocidad —intensifica cada sílaba como si se estuviera burlando de él.  
—Vale, vale. Azul.

Era demasiado evidente, pero la cuestión va de tirar del hilo hasta que el escritor se desbordase de nervios.

—Morado.  
—¿Comida favorita?  
—Reci... espera, ¿en serio?

Castle prolifera una carcajada. Ella lo fulmina desafiante, pero juguetona. Se está tirando un farol. Castle suspira, relajándose y le dice:

—La comida china. Ya lo sabía, tranquila. Solo quería comprobar lo retorcida que eres —Beckett abre la boca para decir algo, probablemente para prostestar, y Castle la interrumpe llevando su dedo índice sobre sus labios como una señal, después responde—: Siempre me ha gustado la dieta mediterránea. La francesa; un buen menú francés suele ser la joya de la corona, pero después de probar la japonesa creo que empezaré a reordenar mis prioridades.

Beckett se muerde la lengua.

Es lo comprometido de una situación. La planifica a su manera y luego se desarrolla al revés como un escape de gas. Ella aprieta sus dientes sintiendo ese rubor esparcirse sobre sus mejillas, y por incapacidad o por orgullo propio, se prohíbe a sí misma mirar a Castle. Es una forma de aceptar que le ha ganado sin dejarle saber que ha ganado. Para que no se pavonee demasiado. Esa es su guerra.

Ese es el ruedo.

—¿Un café? Y antes de que digas nada, sí; es recíproco.  
—No iba a decir nada —el escritor se levanta sin romper el contacto visual, con ese imborrable magnetismo que desprende su sonrisa.

Beckett suelta un "vale" con la boca pequeña, casi susurrando. Observa la sombra de Castle moviéndose y alejándose hacia la cocina, a su lado. Ladea su cabeza con sigilo, observándole por el rabillo del ojo como si estuviera demasiado mal, pero no puede resistirse. Ve su camisa ciñéndose sobre su espalda a cada paso que da como si fuera una segunda piel, y se estira entre sus omóplatos. Sin darse demasiada cuenta se muerde el labio; la espalda de Castle es algo cercano a la octava maravilla. Y ese pantalón. Se ajusta a su silueta con una generosa desgracia. Y su maldito culo, esa es otra historia. Un mundo aparte. Parece esculpido con un cincel por alguna fuerza celestial.

—Oye, ¿solo o con leche?

Beckett sacude su cabeza, y murmura por lo bajo algo parecido a una oración. Castle lleva consigo el don de la inoportunidad, siempre ha sido así. A Beckett le falta poco para hacerse a esa idea. Mientras tanto, recupera el aire como si se hubiera ahogado.

La picardía que Castle usa para mirarla llena el camino de baches.

—Con... leche. Eso, el mío con leche.

Castle parece dispuesto a decirle algo, pero se da la vuelta con la misma facilidad. Se ha dado cuenta. Ella lo sabe. Él lo sabe. Y el hecho de que no se haya coronado soltando esa coletilla que terminaría por desequilibrar la balanza del poder es de agradecer.

Antes de que entre en la cocina, Beckett lo llama. Él arquea una ceja, curioso.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí?  
—Reciprocidad.  
Se queda en silencio brevemente. Acaba respondiendo—: Porque me dijiste que fuera.  
Castle se ríe silenciosamente— Porque me apetecía —Beckett traga saliva, resignándose—. Buen intento.

Él se da la vuelta, quedándose con la última palabra. Eso, en términos de Castle y Beckett y su absurda rivalidad es como el cáliz de la humillación. Casi puede visualizarlo caminando entre laureles. Sin saber por qué, insiste.

—Castle.  
—Bienvenida a Japón.

* * *

**N/A:** *La novela se llama Tower of Waves, de Seicho Matsumoto. Se publico en 1960.

Espero que os haya gustado y tal. Nos vemos! :D


	6. Capítulo 5

Helooooooooou! ^^ Traigo el quinto capi del fic. Espero que os guste! :D

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

El doctor Burke le dijo que se comprase un cuadernillo para que lo usase a modo de diario improvisado. Diario de los cometidos, lo llamó. "Para que lo entiendas mejor", explicaba. Se supone que es un manojo de hojas en blanco sobre las que tiene que describir todas y cada una de las capas de la cebolla.

Todas y cada una. Como si fueran unas puñeteras postales, con las causas de su levantamiento y el posible remedio de cada una. Beckett casi se echó a reír cuando oyó eso último, parecía una broma. Pero dejó de serlo, y lo que empezó como un cachondeo sin fundamento se convirtió en el propósito de hacer algo mayor.

Lo que empezó a escribir como posible causa de la capa y que se repetía en el resto de las suyas se convirtió en un paréntesis que, progresivamente, la iba dejando dormir más tranquila. Le importaba, pero no la desquiciaba. Sembraba la duda, pero no era una semilla explosiva. Más bien una mosca cojonera que sonaba poco y cada vez lo hacía con menor intensidad.

Y cuando llegó a la última de sus capas en esa cebolla hecha de hojas, Beckett se sorprendió a sí misma. "Estar con Castle", escribió. "Causa: nosotros. Y solo nosotros". Y cerró el cuadernillo, suspirando.

* * *

El jet lag está siendo lo peor.

—Ya era hora, ¿no? —se acerca hacia él, que está sentado en la mesa de café, con las piernas cruzadas y sosteniendo una taza con alguna bebida— Un poco más y se pone el sol.  
—Eres un exagerado —se sienta enfrente, apoyando ambas manos sobre la superficie y vislumbrando vagamente la esfera de su reloj. Las tres y media de la tarde—. Vamos progresando.  
—Algunos más que otros.  
—Se llama jet lag, Castle. No vayas a creerte un prodigio biológico por despertarte una hora antes que yo.  
—Una hora y cuarto, en realidad —la detective afloja su sonrisa, arqueando una ceja con cierta provocación—. Te he ganado, Beckett. Asúmelo.  
—Por favor.

El escritor se mofa, riéndose de ella como si le hubiera ganado el honor y eso fuera como oro en paño. La cuestión es hacer de cualquier cosa una absurda competición. Ganador y perdedor. Dirección y sumisión. Uno quedará siempre por encima del otro. La madurez fingida de Castle siempre juega en su contra.

El vacío estómago de Beckett reaparece como un aviso, quejándose en silencio y ella se levanta. Encorva levemente su espalda y se lleva una mano a su nuca, presionándola con suavidad. El jet lag es lo peor, pero los daños colaterales no se quedan cortos. Su espalda y nuca arden como si tuvieran un reguero de lava encima. Su saco de dormir es mullido, suave. Castle se estira lo justo y necesario cuando se levanta, y sonríe desprendiendo esa paz interior que sale a relucir cuando sabe y nota que ha dormido como un marajá.

—Beckett, ¿qué te pasa en la espalda?

Pero ella no es Castle. Lleva consigo la tensión que se ha ido acumulando a lo largo de todos esos años en sus sufridos músculos y articulaciones. Cada parte del cuerpo que mueve en ese momento es un dardo contra su piel.

—Nada. No es nada —frena, antes de salir por el marco de la corredera, girando su cabeza para poder sonreír al escritor, quitando hierro al asunto.  
—Te he visto. Te duele.

Vuelve a negarlo, sacudiendo su cabeza. Aprieta los dientes cuando siente su cuello moverse y el reguero de lava muscular proliferándose y haciéndose más intenso. Ella se lo niega a sí misma. En la supremacía inescrutable que tienen montada no deja que ningún término semejante a la debilidad entre en el juego. Se estarán bañando en ácido y, aún así, fingirán que es como dejarse mecer en el agua de una terma.

—Beckett, ahora en serio. La tienes sobrecargada por el estrés.  
—¿Y en qué te basas, Mono escritor?  
—Pues en eso, detective. En que soy escritor —lo ve encogerse de hombros. No con jactancia, pero si con conformidad—; los escritores somos bastante perspicaces, aunque te molestes en negarlo.

Sus ojos revolotean observando la sala, resoplando. Siempre lo hace cuando intenta encontrar algún tipo de equilibrio dentro de ella, sin nada ajeno que la influya. En el instante en el que, esporádicamente, su mirada y la de Castle chocan, lo inevitable se gana un hueco en el ambiente. Se deja influenciar, la balanza tiende a la desproporción y ella se resigna.

Es como si con Castle siempre tuviera las de perder.

—Gracias por tu preocupación, pero no es nada importante —rasgos débiles aparte, Beckett conoce a Castle y su relación con él lo suficiente como para juzgar la situación a priori e imaginarse cómo puede acabar eso.

Ella necesita relajación, no más tensión.

—Pues ahora sí que lo es —se levanta, dirigiéndose hacia ella con paso decidido—. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije en el avión? —frunce sus labios, concentrada y acabando por encogerse de hombros— Ya veo. Pero primero, desayuna. Te he hecho tortitas, ¿eh? Para que luego digas.

* * *

Ahí está. Tumbada en la colcha del saco del escritor, en postura semi relajada es difícil determinar qué es lo que le amortigua la respiración; su estómago hundiéndose en esa superficie esponjosa o percibir el peso de Castle posándose en la mayor de las delicadezas sobre su culo, con naturalidad. Es como si se riese del peligro que emana todo eso.

Se lo dijo antes Castle. "Mis intenciones siempre son puras, detective", pero a estas alturas la preocupación acérrima no la provoca él, sino ella. Su pecho se encoge, su garganta se seca, las manos le sudan. Y el escritor sigue encima de ella, con sus rodillas desnudas clavadas en el suelo a ambos lados de sus caderas. Las siente rozar contra su piel y eso hace que se estremezca.

—¿Sabías que los mejores masajistas se encuentran en oriente? Tirando por la parte nipona, además.  
—Ahora esperarás que te contradiga porque tú eres americano.  
—Relájate, detective —hace un gesto con sus hombros, desafiante—. Ni siquiera he empezado. No saques conclusiones precipitadas.  
—¿Estás tirando piedras contra tu propio tejado, Castle?

Le oye abrir un bote y echar el contenido sobre sus manos. Ella aguanta la respiración cuando escucha cómo las frota.

—Levántate la camiseta —traga saliva. La reacción instintiva fue negar con la cabeza. Castle resopla—. Dios mío, Beckett. Solo es un masaje. No pretenderás que te embadurne la ropa en aceite, ¿verdad?  
—¿Te has traído aceite corporal?  
—Para después de la ducha —la detective ahoga una carcajada. El otro suspira—. ¿Qué? Te deja la piel como el culo de un bebé y además huele de maravilla. Ahora quítate eso, anda.

El pulso le tiembla cuando se agarra los bajos de la camiseta. Maldice por lo bajo su excesivo sentido preventivo mientras se incorpora ligeramente y desliza la prenda a lo largo de su abdomen. Le entra un escalofrío cuando su espalda se queda al ras del aire. Cierra los ojos, respirando con violencia y se deja la camiseta colgando de su cuello.

Prácticamente, eso es como estar desnuda de cintura para arriba. Llevarla puesta en el cuello y no llevarla significan lo mismo a estas alturas, pero por alguna razón lo ilógico se sobrepone a cualquier razonamiento normal y la deja ahí, como artificie de auto consuelo. Como si la ayudase a sentirse mejor.

—Ahora relájate y disfruta.  
—Has sonado como una prostituta soltando eso —se ríe, un ápice de nerviosismo rasga su voz. Él suelta un sonido como si se lo estuviera replanteando.  
—Lo has dicho tú, no yo.

No lo puede mirar, cara a cara, y solo eso ya es motivo de preocupación. Es su sucia costumbre; lo ve venir de frente y puede leer sus intenciones y así prepararse mentalmente para cualquier cosa que se le venga encima. Pero no lo ve venir. No lee sus intenciones. Solo es capaz de imaginarse la sonrisa con la que la está mirando y no sabe si derretirse o echarse a llorar.

Sus manos se posan sobre su espalda y otro escalofrío empapa su piel. Se deslizan sobre esta con habilidad, presionando y perdiéndose en cada una de sus vértebras. Ella aprieta los párpados, cierra sus puños por debajo de sus muslos y se deshace al apreciar el toque sensual con el que sus manos la acarician de arriba a abajo y de abajo a arriba. Como si Castle hubiera nacido para eso.

Como si sus manos hubieran sido creadas para hacer que perdiera la razón.

—¿Te hago daño? —le cuesta reaccionar, pero acaba negando con la cabeza— Vale, avísame si te duele.

Castle prosigue. Se muerde el labio inferior cuando sus dedos rozan la curva de su espalda que empieza a dar forma a sus nalgas y se contiene un gemido cuando estos se pasean por su cuello con desvergüenza. Su espalda se calienta y se enfría simultáneamente, el novelista suaviza su pulso y se deja llevar por la silueta de su cintura en una tentadora caricia, y ella tiembla.

Se le está yendo de las manos.

—Beckett, si esto te está suponiendo una tortura, dímelo.

El masaje la embriaga haciendo que saque a relucir su sinceridad.

—No, no. O sea, lo estás haciendo... Dios, lo estás haciendo genial.  
—Es que... estás tensa.

Beckett no responde.

La situación no se presta a que se deje llevar. Podría hacerlo, es un masaje. Debería hacerlo, pero las cosas con Castle siempre han ido por otro camino. Lo de Castle es inestable, imprevisible e ilegible. Lo de Beckett se basa en el factor sorpresa soplando siempre a la contra. En una constante mezcla de ambos es lógico ponderar que siempre va a haber una reacción diferente a la anterior.

El común denominador de todas ellas es protegerse de lo desconocido.

—Relájate, Beckett. Te prometo que lo haré con mano de seda. Pero relájate.

Deja de contener el aire y lo expulsa tan suave que hiperventila ligeramente. Cierra los ojos al volver a percibir sus manos —sus divinas y provocadoras manos— paseando con la misma libertad sobre toda zona habida y por haber. El escritor le empieza a contar una historia sobre algún masaje oriental. Ella oye, pero no escucha. La guinda del pastel siguen siendo sus dedos presionando contra su piel con la mayor ternura que puede utilizar y su capacidad para hacer que la detective pierda el norte.

Estar debajo de Castle le supone una mezcla entre sentirse protegida y sentirse vulnerable. Si hay algún peligro medio inevitable, es ella. Ella abriendo un ojo como si fuera un centinela, ella encogiendo sus articulaciones y haciéndose pequeña como un animal indefenso. Todos tienen una cruz, esa es la suya.

El peso de Castle se aligera mientras percibe parte de su camiseta rozando con intermitencia sus lumbares. Vuelve a contener el aire.

—Tranquila, Beckett —su aliento se cuela por el hueco de su cuello e impacta contra su oído, en un susurro. Otro escalofrío vuelve a aparecer—. No te tenses. ¿Quieres que pare? —no sabe por qué, pero sacude la cabeza. Está a punto de hacerse el labio sangrar.  
—No me lo tomes en cuenta. Es solo que... tengo algunas partes de la espalda castigadas —miente. Por primera vez en lo que lleva de año suena convincente.  
—Lo sé. Lo estoy notando. Solo déjate llevar, ¿vale? No voy a hacerte daño.

Lo murmura con una voz tan suave que la deja flotando en alguna parte de su habitación. Respira hondo, mide la cantidad, hunde su cara en la colcha y alivia toda esa resistencia que opone. Inspira un poco más a conciencia; el edredón huele a él. Sus labios se encorvan por impulso propio y se enajena en el momento que el escritor la hace volar por algún sitio con ese nuevo arte que acaba de conocer. Y se sigue relajando.

Castle no va a hacerle daño.

* * *

Lo difícil era mantenerse estable mientras se duchaba.

Ahí, en ese baño tan amplio y bien apañado, con la pared revestida en tablones de alguna madera de estas caras y una especie de sutil armonía diluyéndose en el aire que emana tranquilad, en lo único en lo que se centra Beckett es en las manos del escritor recorriendo cada microscópica parte de su espalda como si quisiera matarla a placer, y a ella conteniéndose todos los gemidos que conseguía sacarle.

Sus manos sobre su piel, presionándola, acariciándola, y su aliento, cálido chocando contra su oído susurrando que se relajara y tan cerca que parecía que estaban sobre una bomba, corriendo contrarreloj. Debería echarse flores por haber contenido toda su sangre y no habérselo comido ahí mismo. Parecía una tortura; deliciosa, irresistible, pero tortura.

El chorro de agua caliente cae sobre su cabello y espalda al mismo tiempo que un cosquilleo le quita el aliento y se esparce por su estómago. Exhala un suspiro, sacude su cabeza y se frota su cara rogando por alguna fuerza exterior que consiga cederle un poco de aplomo y se le quiten esas ganas de pedirle a Castle que se meta en la ducha con ella y todo eso tome un rumbo directo a la insensatez.

—Beckett, ¿sigues viva? —la voz de Castle suena enlatada por la ducha y la puerta del baño.  
—Sí, sí. No te preocupes. Ahora acabo.

Y ni siquiera ha empezado a enjabonarse el cuerpo.

* * *

El verano en Japón es bastante más llevadero que en Nueva York —al menos basándose en los tres días que llevan ya allí—, tan llevadero que su trenza húmeda, cayendo de lado por su hombro izquierdo hace que un pequeño escalofrío recorra su cuerpo. Se recompone frotándose su brazo y deja que la suave brisa que entra por las ventanas sirva a modo de secador.

No es aire frío pero tampoco caliente. Es aire soportable; ese que se agradece por las noches después de sentir cómo el ardor que ha ido acumulando el asfalto entra en las casas, como una mosca cojonera. Levanta suavemente su camiseta de tirantas, colándose por ella y refrescándole sus piernas desnudas.

Cuando entra en el salón, lo que más resalta es Richard Castle con ropa como para ir a un cóctel. O quizá no sea para tanto, pero tampoco iría a dar una vuelta por el campo con pitillos ajustados —ajustadísimos, tanto que hacen que a Beckett se le caiga la baba— y una camisa de un morado levemente violento medio abrochada que enseña su cuello con desvergüenza.

La detective pasa sus ojos inconscientemente por ahí y se va deteniendo en cada uno de los huesos que le sobresalen. Sus clavículas parecen tan golosas como un caramelo. Abre levemente la boca, soltando un suspiro; hecho o no a propósito, el escritor se está laureando ese día.

—Ya era hora, ¿qué hacías ahí dentro? —arquea una ceja. Beckett va a contestar, pero la intensa mirada de Castle se torna insinuante y provocadora y le cuesta reordenar las palabras con él mirándola de esa manera.

Al final se resigna y mira hacia otro lado. Respirar adecuadamente se le hace cuesta arriba.

—Tranquila, es coña. Por cierto, cámbiate de ropa —ella empieza a mirarle resentida, frunciendo el ceño—. No, a ver. O sea, te queda bien y… —la observa rigurosamente como si eso fuera un análisis desplazando sus ojos de arriba abajo por el cuerpo de la detective. Se siente tan instigada que quiere taparse— rectifico. Te queda muy bien.  
—¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? —resopla, arrugando su nariz— Me vas a desgastar.  
—Perdón —agacha su cabeza, carraspeando—, quiero decir, puedes ir así. Pero contrastamos —se señala a ambos moviendo su dedo índice entre sus cuerpos— y eso no queda bonito.  
—Deja a un lado tu frivolidad y dime que estás tramando ahora —Castle abre la boca ligeramente, pero ella le corta, soltando—: No, déjame adivinar. Es una sorpresa.

El aburrimiento con el que lo deduce hace que el escritor se ría en silencio. Después aclara su garganta y le dice:

—Nos vamos a Tokio, me apetece conocerlo —la detective entreabre sus labios al mismo tiempo que abre sus ojos, mirando a Castle como si la deslumbrase—. No vamos a quedarnos encerrados en esta casa el tiempo que estemos aquí.  
—No, no, si me parece… —suspira— genial. Me parece genial, Castle. Dios, sí, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?  
—Porque estabas ocupada consumiendo el agua del Pacífico —ella lo observa suspicaz—. Y me lo negarás. Venga, date prisa, tenemos casi dos horas de recorrido.

* * *

Le encanta la cara con la que la mira Castle cuando se queda embobado perdiéndose en sus curvas.

Le encanta esa manera suya de abrir la boca y cerrarla continuamente y luego fruncir el ceño como si tuviera que buscar algo dentro de su cabeza para relajar su pulso sanguíneo, regular su respiración y, de paso, cometer la imprudente paradoja de buscar algo que defina ese encanto mágico que desprende cuando sabe hurgar en su maleta y buscar ese toque único entre la ropa que consiga hacer que Castle pierda la razón.

Le encanta ese intento frustrado de dejar de babear y esa flaca sonrisa mal disimulada cuando parece concienciarse de que cualquier freno psicológico auto impuesto se va mecánicamente al carajo cuando se trata de Kate Beckett.

Pero sobre todo, le encanta ese suspiro que oye cuando pasa a su lado casi rozándole y cómo va tras ella como un imán. Cómo de vez en cuando ladea su cabeza para apreciar esa cara que pone —porque tiene esa irrefrenable necesidad de escrutar la expresión que se le queda cuando está medio embobado y sabe que ella no está mirando— cuando lo único que se pasea por su cabeza es esa forma sensual con la que se contonea como si fuera bailando y ese perfume que se le ha metido hasta dentro. Tanto que lo saborea en su paladar.

—Son las siete, Castle —su voz suena tentadora. No se da mucha cuenta, pero cuando lo hace no se siente arrepentida—. ¿Seguro que nos va a dar tiempo? Acabaremos cenando a las tantas.  
—¿Y desde cuándo eso es un problema?

No lo es, pero la cuestión era ponerle de los nervios.

Castle añade—: De todos modos, no te preocupes por eso. Cenaremos allí.  
—¿Pero hay algo que se te escape a ti?  
—Sí. Créeme, lo hay.

No lo dice. Lo susurra. Casi parece que Castle está hablando consigo mismo e intentando dejar algún punto claro de todo eso. En su voz se sigue notando ese fondo embriagador que hace que Beckett pueda percibir lo abrumado que se deja ver —o no dejarse ver, pero sí inconscientemente— y le encanta.

Le encanta ser testigo de cómo Richard Castle se deshace y no puede resistirse a sus encantos.

* * *

—Se nota que estamos en una ciudad grande.  
—¿Por qué lo dices?  
—Porque hace calor. Y por el ruido.

El sol empieza a ponerse y no hay una ínfima corriente de aire que ondee la aflojada falda de su vestido, pero es aguantable. Al menos lo mínimo para no notar esa molestia de tener sus muslos húmedos por el bochorno. Es capaz de notar algo de frescor sobre ellos.

—Mierda —murmura el escritor al echar el cerrojo al coche, taconeando como algo se le escapase. Ella lo mira de reojo.  
—¿Qué pasa?  
—Es la tercera vez que se me olvida lo de la puesta de sol —ella tuerce su sonrisa, con falsa compasión—. Beckett, esto no puede ser.  
—Ya, típico de ti. En qué estarías pensando.  
—¿Quieres que te sea sincero?

No es solo esa pequeña pero apreciable tentación que deja escapar en su voz, sino esa sutileza que usa lo que consigue echar todo por tierra. Esa capacidad para hablar con provocadora ambigüedad y darle piel a un error inocente y no dejar de darle una sensualidad algo infantil, pero irresistible.

Ella lo barre con la mirada de arriba abajo como si estuviera haciendo una cata visual y repara en cómo el escritor deja escapar una bocanada de aire profunda cuando se relame los labios al establecer contacto visual con él.

—Te voy a dar el beneplácito de la duda, Castle. Solo por si acaso.  
—Espera, repite eso.  
—¿El qué?  
—Lo de beneplácito. Me pone —confiesa, encogiéndose de hombros mientras se muerde el labio inferior.  
Ella lo sonríe, con travesura, contoneándose delante de él mientras empiezan a andar— Beneplácito.

* * *

Tokio es una de esas típicas ciudades en las que la gente se pierde.

Un pobre turista va hablando con su colega cuando algo reluciente le llama la atención, se da la vuelta, se detiene para echar un vistazo y observarlo dos veces; cuando se quiere dar cuenta el colega se ha esfumado como si fuera polvo. Y el pobre turista no tiene ni idea de cómo hablar en japonés. Ese es un día normal en Tokio. Eso y la ostentosa iluminación que debe de estar abriendo una brecha en el cielo del universo.

La noche parece día caminando por esas calles donde la gente se aglomera y el asfalto de colapsa. En cualquier momento parece que todo aquello explotará de la coyuntura tan reventada que debe de tener.

—Si quieres puedes darme la manita para que no te pierdas. Prometo cuidar de ti, detective.  
—Habla por ti, Castle —arquea una ceja, arrugando sus labios. Le gusta ponerle a prueba—. ¿Quieres que establezcamos un punto de encuentro?

Castle abre la boca y frunce el ceño, llevándose una mano a su pecho de manera sobreactuada como método para demostrar que está medio ofendido, pero todo sale demasiado antinatural. A ella se le escapa una carcajada tan sonora que el mohín pasa a ser episódico y se queda embobado oyendo cómo se ríe con una suave sonrisa sobre sus labios.

Es esa clase de sonrisa que le hace sentirse como la mantequilla cuando la ve. Un poco más y la detective flotará en el aire.

El mariposeo en el estómago da paso a una fase de ensoñación cuando caminan juntos por el centro de esa ciudad. Castle le está explicando algo sobre aquel sitio; que se llaman Shinjuku, que era la capital de Tokio y donde empiezan y acaban los dolores de cabeza y las depresiones por el estrés. Allí lo inevitable era llevarse a alguien por delante, y el escritor le aconseja que, cuando pase eso, haga una reverencia.

—Aquí tienen muy en cuenta esas cosas del respeto en la integridad del ser humano —le dice. Ella asiente, algo hipnotizada. Castle añade—: Se darán cuenta de que somos occidentales; pero por evitar riesgos, imítales.

Le cuenta un par de cosas más sobre lo grande que es aquello y las pintas que suele llevar la gente. Oye decirle que ojalá tuviera él el mismo sentido del ridículo que toda esa gente que sale disfrazada y llameantes como conos de tráfico, que tiene esa envidia sana hacia ser uno mismo sin ninguna traba que acabe en un remordimiento de conciencia inútil.

En el puro masoquismo.

Cruzan la calle y se fija en un grupo de tres chicas que van vestidas como la típica muñeca de porcelana artesanal, pero con ese aire oriental. Hablan, se ríen, no miran a nadie y nadie las mira. Viven en armonía con el universo; ella se siente instigada de alguna manera.

—Sí, yo también las envidio —responde, casi murmurando. Suena como una especie de imperativo.  
—Mira, Beckett. ¿Ves eso de allí?

El escritor extiende un brazo y la detective sigue la trayectoria que apunta su dedo índice. Ahí, al fondo, resurgiendo entre unos rascacielos se alza una torre luminosa. Casi parecía Jesucristo en el Domingo de Resurrección; tan imponente, tan consagrada, tan celestial. Siempre oyó de gente que había visitado esa ciudad que se parecía a la Torre Eiffel, pero con los colores de la bandera de Japón.

—Es la Torre de Tokio —dice y lo oye como una repetición de lo que ella mismo se había asegurado. Vista en persona quita el aliento—. ¿Sabías que, entre otras cosas, está hecha del reciclaje de los tanques estadounidenses? Es como un chiste; usas la guerra, la transformas y haces de ella algo bonito como medio de justificación.  
—Pero, aún así, parece un gran paso. Como si hubieran pasado página.  
—Lo es, y más aún cuando Japón y Estados Unidos no se tragaban. ¿Te imaginas, Beckett? —se miran a la vez, sus mentes conectan— Que todo el mundo consiguiera tragarse el orgullo por lo que más quieren.  
—Lo dices como si, en realidad, Japón y Estados Unidos se hubieran querido desde el principio, a lo amor imposible con despechos.  
—No, pero quiero pensar que sí querían dar paz a sus familias. Entre otras cuestiones más hipócritas y convenientes, claro. Pero… no sé. También queda bonito lo otro.

Queda bonito todo lo que sale de la boca de Castle, porque siempre consigue adornarla con esa inocencia tan típica de él.

Con esa intención llena de dulzura por intentar sacar el lado positivo de la vida, aunque todo se esté hundiendo en la mierda. Lo relataba con una sonrisa como si él, en algún punto de su vida, sí hubiera sido capaz de tragarse el orgullo por lo que más quisiera. Como si hubiera aprendido a sufrir por una noble causa no con recompensa garantizada, pero si sorteada.

Ella se encoge sobre sí misma y se hace pequeña. Él la sigue mirando, no porque busque una respuesta —se jugaría la placa a que eso era retórico—, sino porque sí. Porque es el procedimiento entre ambos; mirarse hasta desgastarse las emociones y sentir que las reponen con la ayuda del otro. Sentir que están en sintonía.

Se imagina lo que sería si, alguna vez, sería capaz de pasar página, dejar de tener miedo y construir una relación reciclando todo eso por lo que se ha castigado.

Se imagina lo que sería tragarse el orgullo por estar con Castle.

—Bueno, ¿vamos a cenar? Aquí tienen la costumbre de no sobrepasar las diez.  
Ella se recompone, sonriendo— Pues llegamos un poco tarde.  
—Lo sé. Menos mal que he hecho reserva avisando que esto pasaría —vuelven a caminar, Castle lleva la iniciativa.  
—Entonces vam… espera —frena en seco, mirándole con asombro—, ¿has hecho una reserva?

* * *

El Rigoletto es un restaurante de una de esas franquicias de comida italiana que se ha internacionalizado y ahora se bañan a en billetes de cien dólares. Ubicado en medio de Roppongi Hills, parece destinado para vivir un sueño gastronómico. Posiblemente lo primero que le sorprendió fue el hecho de que no fueran a un restaurante típico japonés. Después de ver la iluminación tenue, esas lamparitas de estética romántica sobre las mesas y las maravillosas vistas a la Torre de Tokio, admitió que no fue mala idea.

—Conozco al dueño, es fan de mis libros —le guiña un ojo a la detective mientras van a la mesa, siguiendo al maître.

Es bonito, pero incómodo. Sobre todo incómodo. Es el típico restaurante hecho solo para reservas y en el que se huele esa atmósfera de tensión sexual, matrimonios prósperos, parejas dándose arrumacos e infidelidades de morboso encanto y nervios a flor de piel.

El maître les señala la mesa y ellos lo agradecen, sentándose uno enfrente del otro. Les cede sendas cartas y ambos echan un vistazo rápido a lo que hay en ellas.

Pero Beckett no es capaz de concentrarse en asimilar lo que ofrecen.

La mesa era de un tamaño estándar, pero la saturación en el ambiente y la propia no disposición de dar su brazo a torcer hace que parezca tan pequeña que podrían abrazarse. Traga saliva, levantando ligeramente su mirada. Se encuentra con la del escritor puesta fijamente en ella. En sus ojos, bajando a sus labios. Y su cuerpo.

—Bueno, ¿bebidas? —sugiera ella, intentando romper el hielo. Él asiente, complacido.

Beckett aparta la mirada de vez en cuando, dándose una oportunidad para vislumbrar al escritor discretamente entre los mechones de su flequillo, que caían a ambos lados de su rostro. Él no deja de mirarla, ni quita esa sonrisa de sus labios. Es provocativa, pero también dulce. Y su mirada la tienta a lo deliciosamente prohibido, pero también rezumaba esa inexplicable ternura inherente que el escritor siempre consigue traer con él. Ella se siente desnuda y caminando sobre el filo de la navaja.

—Kate.  
—¿Sí? —mantienen contacto visual, a la detective le está costando un dolor de cabeza no dejarse desarmar.  
—Estás preciosa.

La está desarmando.

No hay ninguna obligación estricta para contestar eso de manera recíproca —lo más sensato sería no hacerlo, por el bien de los dos—, pero la duda se hace tangible y choca contra sus dientes, y acaba abriendo la boca para verbalizarla.

—Bueno, mírate, Castle. Ya podrías aparecer por la comisaría así, más a menudo.  
—¿Te gusta? —encorva sus labios, con conformidad— Si quieres que te alegre la vista, solo tienes que pedírmelo.  
—De verdad, Castle. No se te puede elogiar sin que tu ego nos acabe asfixiando a todos —ella se ríe, desviando la atención de la indecorosa pero ponderable sugerencia del escritor.  
Él se encoge de hombros— Todos tenemos nuestros mecanismos de auto defensa.

Beckett suspira. El tener puestos los suyos las veinticuatro horas al día acaba suponiendo un agotamiento físico y mental. Y quizá, solo quizá, si los tuviera puestos la mitad de tiempo, no habrían llegado a estos extremos.

—Bueno, ¿te está gustando Japón? —Castle parece haberse dado cuenta de la incipiente tensión que se estaba generando. Ella lo agradece con otro suspiro.  
—Sí. Es maravilloso, Castle —se recuesta sobre su silla—. Aquí estamos, tú y yo, en un restaurante italiano con vistas a la Torre de Tokio. Créeme, estás dejando el listón altísimo.

Una camarera se acerca para tomarles nota. Beckett se deja llevar y aconsejar por el escritor, que pide un _Chianti Cetamura_. La curiosidad se hace notoria en sus ojos y él apaga esa duda sonriendo y guiñando un ojo como si supiera lo que pide. Asumen que no tienen ganas de pasta, así que se arriesgan por la carne y una ensalada.

Una vez la camarera se ha ido, ella pregunta:

—¿_Chianti Cetamura_? —intenta pronunciar, arqueando una ceja. Él asiente— No sabía que eras un experto en vinos.  
—Hay tantas cosas que no sabes de mí —Castle vuelve a ponerse gallito y ella se lo recrimina cruzándose de brazos. Él se ríe—. ¿Te cuento un secreto? Mi colega, el dueño, me lo ha chivado.  
—¿Le dijiste que veníamos?  
—Sí. Y me dijo que no hay nada como un _Chianti Cetamura_ para impresionar a una mujer con carácter.  
Agradece el halago con una sonrisa— ¿Querías sorprenderme? ¿Más?  
—Y buscar algo a la altura de lo que te mereces, Kate. Y créeme, me lo estoy currando.

No suena como un gallito en la edad del pavo, sino como un adulto hecho y derecho que sabe lo que suelta por la boca.

—Ya te compraré un helado, Castle.  
—Huy, muchas gracias.

Un silencio incómodo nace entre ellos, que intentan apaciguar a base de miradas furtivas, comentarios puntuales sobre el decorado y suspiros. Cuando la camarera aparece con la botella de la valiosa bebida entre sus manos, dispuesta a servírsela a ambos, ve el cielo abiertos.

—_Grazie mille_ —pronuncia en un pobre italiano. La camarera se va, riéndose y la detective resopla, con sorna.  
—¿En serio?  
—Vamos, intento ser políglota —alza la copa de vino—, chin chin. Por Japón.

Brindan y dan un sorbo a la copa de vino, deleitándose con el profundo aroma de la bebida que se impregnaba en su lengua. Intenso, afrutado, con ese ligero pero bien recibido ardor que tiene el alcohol bajando por su garganta. Inconscientemente, sueltan un pequeño gemido al saborearlo. Sí, es fácil impresionar con una bebida como esa.

—Vaya, Castle. Dile a tu fan que tiene buen gusto.  
—Sí, eso haré. Se ha coronado.  
—Bueno, y gracias a ti por llevarme aquí. Tú también te estás coronando.

Se dedican una sonrisa cómplice, aún sosteniendo la copa entre sus manos. La detective se aclara la garganta, da otro sorbo más, enjuaga sus ideas y la posa con delicadeza sobre la mesa. La liviana iluminación del local hace que sus ojos tengan otro color. Otro tipo de magia. Su rostro queda levemente ensombrecido y desprende un magnetismo al que Beckett no se puede resistir.

La sinceridad choca contra su garganta, sus ideas se condensar y en pleno momento de apogeo intelectual, la detective decide darse una oportunidad.

—¿Sabes? Puede que no lo haya demostrado mucho, pero… —golpea sus dedos de manera intermitente contra la superficie de la mesa— de verdad, todo esto significa mucho para mí, Castle.  
Él sacude la cabeza, con modestia— Después de haberme comportado como un gilipollas era lo mínimo que podía hacer.  
—No, no. No digas eso —en un movimiento reflejo, extiende su mano hasta poder rozar los dedos del escritor—. La culpa fue mía. Eres mi compañero y… fui una idiota.

Ese es el pequeño mundo idílico de todo ser humano en el que dos personas se tragan el orgullo para estar juntas.

Castle arrastra su mano un poco más hacia la de Beckett y la abre sobre su dorso, agarrándosela con firmeza. En medio de aquella frustración compartida, de una sonrisa débil, triste pero sincera, de hombros encogiéndose y cuerpos inclinándose hacia delante como si algo externo les uniera, la detective empieza a sentir que camina por tierra firme.

—Dejémoslo en que ninguno de los dos estuvo demasiado católico —propone Castle, con simpleza.  
—Ya, aunque podríamos habernos ahorrado este mal trago. Pero yo no lo sabía.  
—¿El qué?  
—Que te iba a echar tanto de menos.

Todo aquel miedo que se había recreado cuando entraron en el restaurante se disipa, su interior se establece y la seguridad en sí misma se hace consistente. Todo ese juego provocativo da paso a otro nivel más serio, más afianzado. Más garantizado. Aprieta la mano de Castle con fuerza, cualquier resquicio de culpa deja de ser apreciado y ambos lo interpretan como una especie de código. Como una señal divina.

Como si ese fuera el momento de buscar el consuelo mutuo con alguna caricia. Con el novelista llevando la otra mano hacia la que a la detective le quedaba libre, con trazar un camino por la palma de su mano con las yemas de sus dedos, tan suavemente que a Beckett le recorre un escalofrío.

Con darse un par de segundos más para encontrarse en eso tan tergiversado e inclinarse más hacia delante, tanto que la mesa parece hacerse aún más pequeña. Beckett visualiza sus labios, Castle los memoriza en un vistazo rápido. La conciencia se empieza a apagar.

En el último segundo de todo aquello, la imagen de ella tirada sobre la hierba del cementerio y a Castle susurrándole que no le dejase, que la quería se hace consistente en su mente y se convierte en algo parasitario. Resopla, separándose bruscamente, tanto que Castle da un respingo. Se revuelve el pelo, intentando ventilar su cuerpo por el sofocón del momento que hasta ahora no se ha hecho perceptible.

Aún no. No está preparada. Es demasiado pronto.

—Perdón, voy al… —no sabe dónde, pero tiene que buscarse una excusa rápida para salir de esa— al baño. Ahora vuelvo.

Se lleva el bolso consigo alegando que, a lo mejor, no hay papel higiénico. Suena absurdo por el simple hecho de que, mirando alrededor, cualquiera se daría cuenta que esa sería la menos de sus preocupaciones. Pero a Beckett no se le ocurre otra cosa que le dé una justificación medio válida para llevarse el móvil.

Se aleja, resoplando sin poder dejar de tocarse el pelo. Se va a despeinar, pero a esas alturas le importa un carajo. No cuando ha estado a punto de jugársela deliberadamente hace un minuto escaso y Castle está ahí, probablemente preguntándose qué habrá hecho mal para que ella haya reaccionado así.

Entra al baño, saca el móvil con un pulso tan endeble que casi se le cae al suelo. Lo sostiene con ambas manos mientras busca medio jadeando un número de móvil. Su número de móvil. Agradece ahora más que nunca haber activado el servicio de itinerancia y llamadas internacionales.

La voz al otro lado de la línea contesta y ella reordena sus ideas.

—Casi beso a Castle —escupe, en un tono uniforme como si fuera un robot. Oye un quejido y reordena otra idea más—. Perdón, ¿te he despertado? Es que no controlo muy bien los husos horarios todavía.  
—No, tranquila, llevo ya rato en la morgue —suspira, aliviada. Lanie carraspea como si hubiera algo que no le gustase—. Ahora explícame a qué viene el casi y por qué no lo has omitido, ¿vale?  
—Pues eso, que casi nos besamos. Casi. Pero al final no, y por eso te estoy llamando.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Porque me aparté.

Lanie bufa, Beckett puede imaginársela con una mano sobre la sien, frustrada. Casi le entra la risa.

—Te pego, ¿eh? Te pego.  
—Lanie, por favor.  
—En cuanto vuelvas, te pego.  
—Me entró el pánico, ¿vale?  
—¿Pánico por qué, Kate?  
—Y yo qué sé —confiesa, gimoteando. Se apoya sobre la pared de los aseos—. Si lo supiera no te estaría llamando —echa un golpe de aire, como si se ahogara con todo eso que lleva encima—. Me ha llevado a cenar a un restaurante precioso, Lanie, y la cosa empezó a ponerse intensa y… —traga saliva— No sé si estamos preparados; no sé si yo estoy preparada. Y Castle se está portando como un caballero con todo esto y no se merece pasarse las noches en vela comiéndose la cabeza por mí y mis sandeces.  
—¿Y crees que ahora no lo estará haciendo? —se encoge de hombros, agobiada— Tía, no podéis seguir así, en serio. Date un respiro y déjate llevar. No te va a hacer daño.

Ella sonríe, embelesada. Ahí, en un cruce de caminos y con un mapa emocional en la mano, se siente más perdida que en toda su vida. Vuelve a recomponerse, volviendo al tema principal.

—No se trata de que me vaya a hacer daño. Se trata de que yo vaya a hacerle daño. Y no quiero que Castle tenga que pasar por eso.

Sabe que el escritor es un hombre de valores. Ahí, cuando ella estaba tirada en el suelo con el pecho sangrando y dejando escapar su vida, él la acariciaba y le pedía por lo más sagrado que se quedase con él. Después vino el «te quiero». Perdió la consciencia y, como una puñalada trapera, sus miedos reflotaron. Se han echado mierda encima y no puede ratificarse que él siga sintiendo lo mismo.

Lo malo es el grado de confianza y la certeza que tiene con respecto a Castle. Si algo le importa un carajo, Castle lo tratará como si fuera una nimiedad. Pero con ella anda con pies de plomo, y eso habla por sí solo.

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de estar a la defensiva, Kate? ¿Crees que Castle no ha pensado ya en eso?

Su muro. Su inviolable espacio vital. Castle solo lo traspasa cuando ella le da permiso. Él lo sabe. Ella lo sabe.

—No lo sé, Lanie. No lo sé. Quizá con un poco más de tiempo, pero... —se queda en silencio. Lanie debe de captarlo al vuelo porque no tarda más de medio segundo en reaccionar.  
—Anda, vuelve con Castle. Se estará preocupando.  
Asiente, aunque la forense no pueda verla— Muchas gracias, Lanie. Te debo una muy grande.  
—Ya me invitarás a una ronda de chupitos cuando vuelvas. Venga, cuídate.

Lo peor no es acordarse de que ahora el escritor la estará tachando de niñata con las hormonas a flor de piel, sino el hecho de que, cuando llegue, no sabrán cómo mirarse.

Se mira a sí misma a través de los espejos y visualiza los lavabos reflejados en ellos. Se empaparía la cara para darse un soplo de aire fresco, pero se estropearía todo el maquillaje y lo que menos necesita el escritor y ella ahora es parecer que se han escapado de un zoo. Inspira aire y lo contiene durante unos segundos en sus pulmones para expulsarlo lentamente.

Cuando consigue volver a encontrarse, sale del baño. Reza para que encuentren una salida lo menos incómoda posible, al menos lo suficiente como para no tirarse el resto de la semana a base de silencios y tensiones. Se dirige hacia su mesa, poniendo en orden sus prioridades.

Está a punto de llegar cuando ve a una mujer sentada en su sitio. Inclinándose hacia delante con un escote tan remarcado que puede verle el alma desde esa distancia. Y esa falda tan ceñida y corta que parece que lo ha hecho a tijeretazos. Un poco más y pondrá la cara del escritor entre sus tetas.

Abre la boca y la cierra varias veces, intentando asimilar aquella imagen. La ve reírse con una sonrisa tan hipócrita y remoloneando como si fuera una perra en celo, y Castle no mueve un dedo para alejarla de ahí. La tía se está acercando demasiado, tanto que a la detective le empieza a hervir la sangre.

Se sitúa al lado de ellos en tres o cuatro amplias zancadas. Carraspea, ambos ponen su atención sobre ella. La intrusa con mirada altiva e indiferencia. Castle como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Beckett sonríe con falsedad.

—¿Me disculpas? —se dirige a ella— Estás en mi —recalca— sitio.  
—Esta debe ser tu editora, ¿verdad? —pregunta, con los morros fruncidos. Beckett intenta calcular la cantidad de silicona que tiene que tener esa mujer metida en el cuerpo.  
—¿Tu editora? —mira a Castle. El sacude la cabeza con desesperación— ¿En serio?  
—Esta es Amanda Camilleri, la hermana pequeña del dueño —Castle se reclina hacia atrás como si intentase alejarse de todo eso y rebajar tensiones. La susodicha la estrecha la mano con duplicidad.  
—Bueno, Rick, ya sabes lo que te he dicho —toma un trozo de la servilleta del escritor, apuntando un número de teléfono—. Mañana te quiero ver sin falta en la fiesta, ¿eh?  
—Vaya, lo siento —interviene Beckett, encogiéndose de hombros con una lástima mal fingida—, es que mi marido y yo ya habíamos reservado un tour por los pueblos de la periferia, ¿verdad, Richard? —cuestiona, observando al escritor. Él la observa con ojos desorbitados— No vamos a poder ir.  
—¿Marido? —pregunta, levantándose de su silla. En el momento en que queda libre, la detective planta su cuerpo y agarra la mano de Castle.  
—Sí, marido.

La pechugona artificial echa un vistazo al novelista, que aprovecha la confusión de todo eso para mirar hacia otro lado. Él se encoge, Beckett sonríe con orgullo y la otra se despide desconcertada de ambos con un simple y lineal «adiós», dejando de contaminar la velada que en su momento se consideraba bonita. Ahora solo era rígida y comprometida.

—Anda, mira —exclama—, pero si han traído la comida —señala Castle, indicando con un movimiento de cabeza e intentando desviar el show que se ha montado en un momento.  
—¿Cómo que tu editora? —deja de agarrarle la mano, cruzándose de brazos.  
—¿Cómo que tu marido?  
—Ya, bueno, es que he venido a Japón a pasar un buen rato, no a ver cómo te cepillas a una italiana sin mollera. Pero vamos, ya me ha quedado claro que la mitad de tu intelecto la tienes en la parte equivocada del cuerpo.  
—¿Perdona? Se me acerco ella a mí mientras tú estabas en el baño. ¿Qué iba a hacer?  
—¿Decirle que estabas acompañado?  
—Venga, Beckett. Tampoco nos hemos puesto a enrollarnos aquí mismo. Relájate, ¿vale? Además, es una amiga.  
—¿Amiga? ¿Ahora se llaman así?  
—Conocida de varias veces —rectifica, apretando sus dientes—. ¿Y cuál es el problema? Porque yo en ningún momento te eché en cara que te liases con Demming o con Josh.

Golpe bajo.

Puede que Beckett se lo mereciese por ponerse en modo autoritaria cuando ni siquiera venía a cuento, pero en una situación tan caldeada como esa lo que menos le apetece es enterrar el hacha de guerra, porque eso le supone tragarse el orgullo. Baja la mirada, se queda en silencio. En cuanto oye a Castle decir su nombre —no su apellido, su nombre—, le corta.

Se pregunta si habrá hoyo lo suficiente amplio para esconder ahí la cabeza.

* * *

No recuerda haber tenido una cena tan desastrosa como aquella en su vida.

Castle usa la servilleta que le había dado aquella mujer a modo de pelota anti estrés. La arruga, la desarruga, la dobla, estira y enrolla como si fuera plastilina, mirando siempre hacia el suelo. O hacia el cielo, o hacia cualquier punto en el que no sea capaz de cruzar su mirada con la de la detective.

Parece tan nervioso que hasta le oye tragar saliva como si fuera a ahogarse. Ella suspira, rascándose la nuca y torciendo sus labios mientras lo mira de reojo.

En ese instante, él también la está mirando. Después rompe contacto visual como si no fuera capaz de sobrellevar el peso que eso le supone. Ella casi se atraganta.

El silencio que nació entre ellos cuando salieron del restaurante cobra vida, la presión endurecida por la culpa les ahoga y hay algo tangible en el aire que les aleja. Beckett decide cortar por lo sano e intervenir.

—Castle —por primera vez, consiguen aguantarse la mirada durante más de dos segundos—, perdóname.

Él la mira con un aire de tristeza. Beckett agacha su mirada fijándose en el trozo de servilleta. El número está emborronado y empieza a ser ilegible a causa del sudor. Su pecho se encoge cuando se da cuenta. Vuelve a poner su atención sobre el escritor, que parece a punto de decir algo y ella gesticula una débil sonrisa.

—No, eh. Te has enfadado y lo entiendo, ¿vale? No... debería haberme dejado llevar. Estaba contigo, no con ella.

No sabe si lo dice como una especie de autocompasión porque ni siquiera pestañea. Pero no le apetece tener que aguantar esa carga de conciencia y menos cuando ninguno de los dos ha firmado un pacto de por vida. Roza su hombro a propósito contra el del escritor como si pretendiera arroparle con algo de su calidez y alejar esa inseguridad.

Espera que con eso puedan volver al punto de inicio.

—No, ha sido cosa mía. Tienes razón, ¿sabes? No soy quién para decirte con quién debes ir y con quién no.  
—No, eh. Kate–  
—Llámala y dile que quieres ir, ¿vale? —interrumpe. Intenta sonreír, pero el nudo en su garganta la obliga a deshacerse— Sé que lo estás deseando, Castle. Te encantan esas cosas.  
—Pero Kate.  
—No pasa nada. Yo te esperaré en casa. Tú… solo diviértete.

Vuelve a apreciar la Torre de Tokio entre los edificios. La última pieza del puzle deja de encajar.

Se pregunta si tragarse el orgullo trae consigo un altruismo de factor auto flagelante.

* * *

Entra en casa hundida en el mismo silencio que llevan cargando desde que la italiana ligera de cascos decidió masacrar la velada. Beckett entra arrastrando los pies como si el mundo pesara demasiado y no pudiera cargar con todo eso sin encorvarse y dejarse ahogar por la fatiga. El escritor entra detrás de ella, cerrando la puerta. Los dos suspiran al mismo tiempo, ella se da la vuelta y lo observa.

Tiene el móvil en una mano y la servilleta en la otra.

—Entonces la vas a llamar.  
—Sí, bueno, creo que… es lo apropiado.

Ella asiente con la cabeza, murmurando un inseguro "buenas noches" y dirigiéndose hacia su habitación. Mientras camina, se siente pasando por el corredor de la muerte. Cada pisada que da, cada paso que avanza es una provocación más hacia que todo ese suelo se desplome bajo sus pies y ella se acabe cayendo.

Avanza un poco más hasta que tiene su saco de dormir a sus pies y ella dejar caer su peso sobre este, tumbándose boca arriba. Mira al techo mientras oye a Castle saludar a la mujer y resopla. El nudo en la garganta se vuelve más contundente y hace que le entren ganas de llorar.

Si solo se hubiera dejado llevar en el restaurante. Si solo le hubiese dicho a Castle cuatro meses atrás lo que sentía.

—Oye, Amanda, ¿te acuerdas lo que te dijo Kate? —rueda sobre su cuerpo, enterrando su rostro en su almohada. Contiene el aire para asimilar lo que está a punto de hacer— Sí, Kate. Ya sabes, mi mujer. Pues tenía razón, no creo que nos dé tiempo —la detective levanta su peso con ambos brazos, mirando hacia su puerta atónita y levantándose—. Espero que os lo paséis bien. Da recuerdos a tu hermano y tal. Adiós.

Sale de su habitación casi corriendo, encontrándose con Castle a punto de atravesar el marco de la corredera y casi chocándose con él. Frena sobre la punta de sus dedos, inclinándose hacia delante y ayudándose de Castle, que la sostiene para ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio. Ella no deja de escrutarle, confusa y sin poder ocultar esa sonrisa pícara de su cara.

—¿Al final no vas?  
—¿Qué pinto yo ahí sin ti, Beckett? —le pregunta. Lo interpreta como algo retórico, así que espera a que siga hablando. Su sonrisa no se desvanece— Tú eres mi compañera. No ella —la ternura captura sus ojos, Beckett lo aprecia y en seguida Castle recobra esa postura desafiante—. Además, se me va a hacer raro que no haya nadie ahí que no me deje sujetarle la puerta ni me mangonee como tú sueles hacer, ni me esté dando el coñazo continuamente.  
—Muy bonito, Castle. Te estás luciendo —bromea, con suspicacia mal fingida. Sus ojos les cautivan y ellos se dejan llevar, dedicándose sendas sonrisas.

Beckett desciende su rostro al notar un ligero rubor esparcirse por sus mejillas. Castle la sigue agarrando. Resulta raro ese contacto permanente, pero no incómodo.

—Además, Japón no es lo mismo sin ti. De hecho, todo esto tiene sentido gracias a ti —Beckett abre la boca, contemplándolo con devoción—. Y ahora llámame cursi, pero… no está entre mis planes dejarte aquí tirada. Venga, ¿qué clase de escritor se olvida de su musa?

El corredor de la muerte se convierte en la escalera hacia el cielo.

Tiene a Castle a la distancia justa y necesaria como para echarse un poco hacia delante y concluir lo que empezaron en el restaurante. Se siguen sosteniendo. Castle ha empezado a acariciarle los brazos con el dedo pulgar, dando lugar a un irresistible cosquilleo que se extiende por su cuerpo.

Podría hacerlo. Podría besarle y dejarse de tanta pantomima. Podría hacer caso a Lanie y permitir a Castle llevar la iniciativa de aquel baile. Pero no quiere; no quiere hacer nada que implique recordar la velada tan pobre y bochornosa que han tenido que vivir. Si lo usa como algún fin, será como escarmiento. Punto. Por eso intenta alejarse suavemente, sin apartar esa expresión de su rostro ni dejar de observarle una estrella fugaz adornando la noche.

No deja de mirarle como si fuera su deseo. Pero en algún momento los dos tienen que irse a dormir.

—Hasta mañana, Castle —murmura como una especie de código. Como su código personal, porque a pesar de cómo se ha desarrollado hasta límites insufribles, quiere amanecer mañana, y quiere amanecer con el escritor cerca de ella.

Él asiente, retrocediendo y abandonando su habitación, seguía desprendiendo ese aura cálida y de recogimiento.

—Hasta mañana.


	7. Capítulo 6

**N/A:** Capítulo 6 recén salido del hornoooo! :). Antes de poner nada, quería dar las gracias a Capde y a Carlos por el peaso beteo que me han hecho. El capítulo habría sido muy caca de la vaca sin vosotros, os lo dedico ;). Y nada, espero que os guste!

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

—Solo ha sido un sueño.

Pocas veces ha sudado como lo está haciendo ahora.

Aún no sabe en qué momento se ha erguido sobre su cuerpo y se ha sentado en el saco. Pero ahí está, limpiándose el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano para posteriormente abrazarse a sí misma y repetirse que lo que la rodea es la inmediata realidad y cualquier cosa que viniera antes de eso forma parte de su imaginación.

Que está a salvo.

Que sigue viva. Como una especie de mantra que la ayuda a no recaer otra vez en eso de lo que ha intentado huir siempre. Pero parece lejos de surtir efecto y lo único que está consiguiendo es hiperventilar y hacer que las lágrimas salgan por sus ojos sin ninguna resistencia.

—Estoy bien. Solo ha sido un sueño.

Se lleva la mano derecha a su pecho. Lo roza por encima de su tela y le arde cuando siente la yema de sus dedos tocar aquel punto en concreto. Parece mentira que ha pasado más de un año cuando siente que todavía hay algo vital escapándose por ahí.

—Sólo ha sido un sueño—se repite, su voz suena inestable por el llanto—, un sueño.

Por alguna razón, se deja llevar por sus instintos y se levanta como puede, haciendo el esfuerzo sobrehumano de ignorar lo inestable que está su lucidez física y mental. Su habitación parece un tío vivo y nota ese pequeño hormigueo recorriendo su cuerpo como si todas sus extremidades se durmieran. Para colmo, tiene la garganta seca como un desierto.

Se acerca a la corredera de su habitación tambaleándose y arrastrando sus pies mientras agita la cabeza intentando regular su respiración, tan entorpecida que tiene la sensación de estar asfixiándose. Traga saliva. Aprieta su mandíbula. Se mira las manos.

Hasta hace un par de minutos estaban llenas de sangre. La sangre de su madre. Así era su sueño, recrear lo que está cansada de imaginarse. Su madre tirada en el suelo, sola, rodeada de porquería y apuñalada con pocos escrúpulos y mucha limpieza. No era nada nuevo. Nada que no hubiera soñado desde que lo vio.

El factor innovador en todo aquello y lo que hace que lo lleve peor es el disparo —desgraciadamente familiar— que se oye después, el ardor en su pecho, la falta de aire y el hecho de buscar con insistencia a Castle por ahí para acabar dándose cuenta de que muere tan sola como su madre.

Esa es su cruz. Ese ha sido su pan de cada día durante muchas noches.

Beckett empieza a hiperventilar. Cuando abre la corredera con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda se apoya en el marco —necesita descargar su peso sobre algo cuando anda—, se encuentra cara a cara con Castle, quieto, a punto de hacer lo mismo que ella.

—Yo… te oí gritar y… —susurra, mirándola, con la mano todavía apoyada en su puerta. Ella no responde, solo le mira— ¿Estás bien?

Su respiración se acelera cuando Castle acorta levemente la distancia entre ellos. Ella retrocede mecánicamente. El escritor la mira con cara de perro abandonado, dejándola deducir el aspecto tan demacrado que debe de tener ahora. Se sigue acercando, ella agacha la cabeza, retrocede un par de pasos más y, en ese momento en el que consigue ubicarse psicológicamente, le da un significado a esa sensación.

Pánico. Pánico hacia todo lo que hay a su alrededor. Pánico hacia Castle. Pánico hacia ella misma.

—Estás llorando.

—Rick —murmura, suena como una súplica. En cuanto lo oye, el escritor se detiene.

—Kate, ¿qué ha pasado? —ella niega con la cabeza, rehuyendo de cualquier cosa que implique cualquier tipo de contacto con él— ¿Una pesadilla?

Asiente levemente. Rehúye de cualquier contacto, pero al mismo tiempo lo ve como un anhelo. La presencia del escritor consigue restaurar un poco el equilibrio emocional de su habitación a la vez que consigue restaurar el suyo propio.

—Ya, entiendo. Lo… lo siento —Beckett traga saliva. Intenta reordenar todas las palabras que salen de su aturdida conciencia y golpean contra su garganta—. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Suelta el aire de golpe. Cierra los ojos levemente, la imagen del callejón sigue siendo lo suficiente visible como para doler, pero no para perder su sobriedad. Las palabras de Castle resuenan dentro de su cabeza y, antes de usar una explicación para todo eso, opta por ir paso a paso.

—No —contesta, en un tono de voz casi inapreciable. Agradece que Castle haya estado lo suficiente cerca como para que lo haya escuchado.

El escritor se atreve a acercarse algo más a ella y hace que se suavice aquel pánico hacia todo lo tangible hasta desvanecerse.

—Eh, Kate —su voz suena débil, pero dulce. Siente la calidez de sus dedos en su barbilla, empujándola con suavidad hasta que deja de mirar al suelo para, por primera vez, hacerlo fijamente a sus ojos. Él sigue con esa expresión—, solo ha sido un sueño. No pasa nada.

—¿Y si pasa algún día, Castle? —el sueño vuelve a solidificarse en forma de idea. Su voz se rompe en medio de la frase.

Él deja de sostenerle el mentón, llevando su mano al hombro de la detective, acariciándolo. Una sonrisa llena de complicidad se dibuja sobre sus labios.

—No lo hará. ¿Sabes por qué? —el escritor no espera a que conteste— Porque eres fuerte. Además, no pasas por esto sola. Yo estoy contigo. Y ya sé que soy un poco inútil comparado con lo que tú sueles hacer todos los días pero… lo intento, Kate.

La espinita que les hacía atragantarse cada vez que hablaban de lo que había pasado hace cuatro meses parece haberse esfumado cuando le escucha decir eso. Cualquier lapsus psicológico lo suficiente consistente como para haberles preocupado desaparece, y confían el uno en el otro como hacían antes de que, por alguna razón, todo se fuera abajo.

Beckett inspira aire. Tiene la sensación de estar balanceando la caja de pandora sobre sus manos. La muerte de su madre vuelve a hacerse visible durante una pequeña fracción de segundo como un flash. Ella se encoge y tiembla.

—Tiritas.

—¿Qué?

—Que estás tiritando, Kate —su mano sigue sobre su hombro. Ella le resta importancia sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Será por la pesadilla y… —suspira, mira a su compañero con una sonrisa forzada— Castle, ¿puedes traerme un vaso de agua?

—Vale, pero antes ponte algo en los pies —sugiere, bajando su mirada. Ella frunce el ceño.

—¿Vamos a alguna parte?

* * *

Salieron de su casa tal cual iban vestidos.

Ella con sus pantalones cortos y holgados y la camiseta ancha de los New York Mets que le regaló su padre hace años cuando ganaron la liga. Castle no difiere demasiado de ella, salvo por la sudadera que se puso antes de irse de casa. Casi parece que guardan el mismo hábito para irse a dormir en cuanto a pijamas y sábanas; a Beckett le hace gracia cuando repara en eso.

—Castle, ¿dónde vamos?

—Ya lo verás.

Seguía temblando, pero no tanto como antes. El estado de alerta se había aligerado, aunque había algo en el ambiente que la forzaba a tener la antena puesta. Mira a su alrededor visualizando el porche de la casa a lo lejos. Hacia delante, todo era vegetación. Árboles, arbustos, flores exóticas y un ligero olor húmedo y tropical en el ambiente.

Después eleva su vista al cielo. Un débil resplandor se alza a lo lejos, dándole a entender que el amanecer está bastante cerca y agradeciéndolo porque, en ese momento, está siendo la batuta para que no se pierdan en medio de ese bosque.

Pero lo que echa de menos ahora es una chaqueta o algo similar, la sensación térmica entre los árboles agudizada por la humedad hace que se frote la piel en busca de algo de calor.

—¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije cuando te enseñé el porche?

—Me dices tantas cosas por minuto que es difícil seguirte el ritmo.

Se encoge de hombros, impasible y añade:— Admítelo. No estabas atenta. Puedes decirlo, no saldrá de aquí.

—Castle —reprocha, cruzándose de hombros.

La detective se queda en esa posición, acurrucándose el pecho entre sus brazos buscando algo de calor. Se vuelve a frotar la piel, suspira, un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo. Sus ojos revoloteando desde el paisaje hasta Castle, para preguntarle cuánto queda. Cuando lo hace, lo ve desabrochándose su sudadera negra.

—Póntela.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos —se la cede, sin dejar de andar—, te estás muriendo de frío.

—No tengo frío.

—Beckett, déjalo ya y póntela.

Se sorprende a sí misma cuando es evidente el hecho de que, aun estando en las peores, Beckett no puede dejar de lado esa absurda rivalidad interior que tiene con el novelista. Las treguas personales no existen, solo el hecho de sobreponerse el uno al otro. No se rinden. No firman la paz. Ese es su duelo constante.

En el momento en el que roza la mano de Castle al tomar su sudadera, mirándola con seriedad pero también esa tierna calidez típica de él, sabe que él ha enterrado el hacha de guerra.

—Gracias —murmura, colocándosela y subiendo la cremallera con inseguridad. Ahora huele a Castle. Baja levemente su mirada, arruga sus labios. Él se encoge de hombros, sonriendo.

—Estamos a punto de llegar. ¿Oyes eso?

Beckett presta un poco más de atención a su entorno, captando el sonido de una especie de murmullo. Siguen caminando, el murmullo se hace más intenso hasta sonar como agua removiéndose. La vegetación se abre paso, el panorama se esclarece y el camino por el bosque se bifurca dando lugar a una especie de paraje semi paradisiaco.

Beckett frena en seco y abre la boca como si no pudiera con el peso de su mandíbula.

—En boca cerrada no entran moscas —dice Castle. Ella lo mira, sonriendo a la expectativa y reanuda la marcha—. Son las cataratas Shiraito. Pensé que te gustaría estar un poco más conectada con la naturaleza que con la ciudad. Era una buena forma de desconectar.

—Y has acertado. Es… maravilloso.

Maravilloso se queda corto.

Las cataratas Shiraito son esa especie de lugar donde la naturaleza virgen y sin explotar se queda recogida y lo suficiente aglomerada como para hacer que la gente olvide de cómo abrir y cerrar la boca. Las flores parecen hacer un abanico policromático que se abre como una especie de presentación a la joya de la corona; el agua cayendo por las rocas en diferentes alturas e hilillos haciéndose el camino sobre la pared.

En medio de toda esa falta de conciencia es capaz de atinar y replantearse si Nueva York y el resto de grandes ciudades han sustituido joyas ecológicas como esa por esos rascacielos luminosos, pero enfermizos.

—La naturaleza es sabia —susurra la detective. Ambos se acercan hasta el reguero que se expande como un lago y se sientan en la orilla. Alza su mirada; es como si el agua cayera de los árboles.

—Están consideradas un lugar sagrado por el sintoísmo —ladea su cabeza con conformidad—. Lo veo normal, este sitio parece de leyenda. Como si la naturaleza cobrara vida.

—Sí, la verdad es que… lo es.

Echa un vistazo rápido al novelista que se remueve y retrocede hasta percibir su calor sobre su espalda. Ella se estremece, dándose la vuelta hasta que las manos de Castle en sus hombros impidiéndoselo hacen que vuelva a su postura inicial.

—¿Castle?

—Calma. Ahora quiero que te relajes, que te dejes llevar. Estás viendo la cascada, oyes el agua. Pero no la escuchas.

—¿De qué va esto?

—Cierra los ojos —ladea su cabeza, alzando una ceja, inquisitiva. El resopla—, hazme caso. Ciérralos.

Ella asiente y obedece. La visión del agua cayendo se sustituye por oscuridad. Ella traga saliva, inspira aire y estira su cuello buscando esa relajación. No sabe a dónde va, pero sí sabe que está en manos de Castle.

Con eso le basta.

—Inspira hondo y expulsa el aire suavemente. Quiero que prestes atención a lo que te dicen tus otros sentidos. Quiero que escuches lo que hay a tu alrededor; fúndete con el entorno, Kate.

La suave voz le Castle la guía por un camino oscuro, pero de alguna forma visiblemente amueblado. Un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo cuando nota su aliento sobre su oído y se sumerge en las palabras del novelista. Afina el oído; no oye, escucha.

—¿Qué estás escuchando?

—Agua. Oigo el agua caer sobre más agua. El aire se cuela, lo corta, salpica y se funde con la espuma.

—¿Qué más?

Toma aire y siente su estómago subir y bajar a un ritmo apaciguado— Las hojas de los árboles se mueven. No muy violento, solo se dejan mecer. Se dejan llevar por la brisa, como si estuvieran bailando.

—Muy bien, Beckett —ella se muerde el labio, sonriendo cuando escucha el elogio—. Sí, se te da muy bien.

Respira, y vuelve a centrarse.

—Hay animales. Pájaros gorjeando, ardillas correteando por los árboles. Algunos pasan cerca del agua.

—¿Algo más?

Es difícil seguir relatando cuando flota en algún rincón que le hace enajenarse del mundo exterior. Su imaginación sigue haciendo su trabajo de la mejor forma, el aroma de la humedad entremezclado con las esencias aromáticas que desprenden las plantas facilitan la recreación de su nuevo paraíso y aquella ensoñación se vuelve perenne por segundos.

—Sí, algo más.

En aquel dibujo psicológico del paisaje, Beckett agudiza sus sentidos una vez más y una sensación cercana a su cuerpo se sobrepone al resto de factores que han ido acondicionando esa especie de análisis improvisado. En ese mundo de ensueño, hay algo que destaca por encima de todo eso.

Esa magia inherente.

Toma una bocanada de aire, se encoge sobre sí misma lo suficiente hasta que la holgada sudadera del escritor le acaricia la cara y hace que se embadurne más en su aroma lo suficiente para ser lo único que huele en ese momento.

—Tú —susurra. Se sorprende a sí misma al no tener la mosca cojonera volando alrededor, avisando y recordando que es un error ponerse sentimental con él. No le importa. No le quita el sueño—. Tú, te oigo a ti y a esa forma que tienes de coger el aire y soltarlo.

Castle no dice nada.

Lo toma como una primera reacción justificada. Lo injustificable es que los dos no se hayan ahogado todavía con la perla que ha salido por su boca sin anestesiarlo de alguna manera. Sigue sin darle importancia.

Se concede un par de minutos antes de mirar a Castle y encogerse de hombros como forma de darle un mensaje sutil para que deje de rebanarse la memoria y explicarle que lo que él llamaba misticismo japonés le ha sentado como si se hubiera metido tres copas de licor en el cuerpo.

Las palmas de las manos del escritor se posan sobre sus hombros sosteniéndolos suavemente y ella lo interpreta como una señal para volver a poner los pies sobre la tierra. Inhala el aire. Se depura los pulmones con el aroma tropical. Después lo expulsa suavemente y gira su cuello lo suficiente para mantener un mínimo contacto visual con Castle.

—Pareces relajada —ella asiente—. ¿Estás mejor?

—Bastante —ella sonríe. Él también. El calor humano va de piel a piel, el pecho del escritor se desliza sobre su espalda a ritmo de su propia respiración y su propio instinto deshace la postura de alerta que tenía hace un rato cuando se despertó—. Pero dime, ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido esto?

La sonrisa de Castle flaquea y su mirada tambalea desviándose hacia otro sitio que no sean sus ojos como si algo primitivo lo mantuviera alejado de lo aparentemente peligroso. Ella frunce el ceño, lo escruta confusa y él suspira, contestando:

—Reciprocidad —la detective abre levemente la boca, pero la acaba cerrando. Capta el mensaje, repara en el tono ácido de su voz y no hace más preguntas. Él se encoge de hombros—. Siento hacer trampas con eso, detective; la vida nunca ha sido demasiado justa.

Ella lo deja escapar. En otras circunstancias le habría picado parafraseando alguna de sus ocurrencias de último recurso. En otras circunstancias ella habría intentado sacar su lado más irritante y él se habría hecho el chulo regocijándose con misterio.

En otras circunstancias en las que Castle no habría dejado de sonreír por las buenas ni hubiese tardado más de cinco segundos en contestar, ni hubiese temblado al hablar. Ese código de silencio es lo que marca la diferencia. Por un momento, ve su propio reflejo en él.

—Pero algún día seré justo. Te lo prometo.

—Entonces con eso me basta —se levanta, acariciando levemente su brazo. Él se ríe en silencio y sacude suavemente su cabeza como si intentara apartar el recuerdo de su mente—. Y esta te la guardo, Richard Castle.

Se encoge de hombros, mirándola juguetón

— Podré vivir con eso.

* * *

No es que el amanecer dote a esa casa la mejor cantidad lumínica que se pueda desear, porque de hecho en algunos rincones todavía parece que es de noche. Como si una puerta separase una franja horaria de otra dentro del mismo sitio. Las ventanas están abiertas, la cortinas apartadas y, aun así, Beckett sigue viendo la figura de su compañero atenuada como si solo fuera su contorno lo que se pasease por las habitaciones. Pero le da igual.

Ninguno de los dos parecía querer encender las luces cuando entraron por la puerta. Aquella escasez le da una especie de paz a ese entorno en el que ella se siente recogida. Encender cualquier lámpara solo haría que se rompiera la magia. Prefiere dejar que esa pobreza anaranjada fuera lo único que les sirviera para distinguirse a ellos mismos.

Se dirige hacia el salón deslizando sus pies descalzos por el tatami hasta rozar el borde de la mesa de café con sus espinillas y se dobla sobre sus rodillas. Apoya ambos codos sobre la superficie, deja caer el peso de su cabeza en sus manos abiertas y bosteza como si no hubiese tocado la cama en décadas. Podría irse a dormir. Está más relajada y no tiene tanto miedo de conciliar el sueño. Debería irse a dormir. Pero Beckett ve aquella tentación como una posibilidad para terminar de acostumbrarse al horario nipón y dejar el jet lag a un lado.

Se endereza, acomodándose hasta sentarse con las piernas cruzadas. Repara en que todavía tiene la sudadera del novelista y hace un amago de desabrochársela al percibir que ya no era necesario seguir llevándola. Deja de hacerlo al volver a tener esa fragancia inyectándose en sus pulmones de manera casi parasitaria.

Aquel lugar ajeno de todo lo familiar parece asemejarse un poco más a la idea de hogar cuando la lleva puesta.

—Buenos días —Castle se acerca por detrás, arrodillándose a su lado mientras le tiende una taza de café humeante. El vello se le eriza cuando roza sus dedos sin querer al tomarla.

—Gracias —aguanta una carcajada ante algo tan redundante como aquello al ponderar la ternura de ese gesto. Castle no es capaz de darle los buenos días hasta cerciorarse de que también lo son para ella—. Y gracias. Muchas gracias, de verdad.

Él se encoge de hombros, sentándose a su lado e invadiendo por activa y por pasiva su espacio personal. Le roza el hombro, ella se estremece ligeramente, la tierra tiembla bajo sus cuerpos y Castle parece haberlo interpretado como una señal divina para dejar que corra el aire entre ellos antes de que Beckett empiece a hiperventilar.

Y Beckett no hiperventila. Beckett no se aleja ni le deja alejarse; lo que hace es rebelarse ante sí misma y le devuelve aquella caricia subliminal con algo que parece darle la bienvenida a ese nuevo pasadizo. La intimidad hermetizada se despliega para hacerse compartida como si algún tipo de hilo emocional le conectara y Castle suspira cuando parece cerciorarse de que no hace falta seguir andando con pies de plomo.

—He soñado que estaba sola —empieza a susurrar. Hombro junto a hombro, contacto visual establecido y con respiraciones siguiendo un mismo patrón, parece que ambos viven en una especie de sincronía antinatural. Da un sorbo a su café y prosigue:— He soñado que estaba en un callejón; el callejón. Ella estaba ahí tirada, sangrando, sin vida porque yo no llegué a tiempo. Sabía que pasaría y no llegué a tiempo, como siempre —traga saliva, Castle arquea una ceja ante esto último—. Y al final, se altera. De repente aparece el francotirador y viene a por mí. Como en el funeral de Montgomery, me dispara y todo se vuelve negro.

La intimidad compartida termina de consagrarse y algún tipo de paz espiritual envuelve a la detective haciendo que exhale un suave suspiro cuando se lo cuenta.

Burke le sugirió que lo hiciera. Que del mismo modo que se lo contó a él se lo contase a Castle cuando se sintiera preparada porque, quizá de esa manera, una capa más de la cebolla se despegaría y ese lastre psicológico con el que cargaba se haría un poco más ligero. En aquel momento borró cualquier probabilidad medianamente ponderable de que la oportunidad fuera a hacerse tangible mientras sonreía con amargura y se miraba los pies.

—No es la primera vez que tienes esa pesadilla, ¿verdad?

La rebeldía hacia sí misma se convierte en un mero proceso evolutivo. Una capa cae, su muro interior parece hecho de cristal y el hecho de que se haya abierto una pequeña mella hace que, paradójicamente, se sienta más segura.

Ella asiente, percibiendo las yemas de los dedos de Castle acariciar su antebrazo y descendiendo hasta llegar al dorso de su mano. Lo aprieta suavemente y ella deja que lo apriete, haciendo de ese contacto una especie de bálsamo. Luego continúa:

—La última parte se repite desde que me dispararon. A veces lo soñaba. A veces no. Pero empezó a hacerse algo crónico desde hace unos… —arruga sus labios, pensativa— cuatro meses, más o menos.

El escritor abre su boca y entorna los ojos como si hubiera descubierto el Arca Perdida. Después aparta la vista, con una culpabilidad que no se molesta en camuflar.

—Cuatro meses soñando lo mismo, todas las noches —traga saliva, haciéndose pequeña de alguna manera pero dando gracias por aquel momento de sinceridad iluminada—. Sueño que estoy sola y que tú no estás ahí, conmigo.

Beckett tira un poco más de la manta y pone a prueba su equilibrio sensitivo terminando de desnudarse por uno de sus costados delante de él como si le cediera una pistola que apunta directamente hacia ella. Ambos necesitan un descanso y para descansar necesita quitarse la placa, sentirse más humana y poner en orden eso que les hace tener miedo. Establecer la línea de confianza. Beckett da el primer paso.

—Pero lo estoy, Kate. Estoy aquí. Estoy contigo —Castle da el segundo. Las falanges de sus dedos se rozan y se cierran juntas. Ella sonríe. Él también.

—Lo sé.

Castle se guarda la pistola metafórica sin rozar el gatillo.

* * *

—¿Canción favorita?

—¿Reciprocidad?

—En serio, Beckett. Lo tuyo es de juzgado.

—Gracias. Y no me obligues a elegir una canción favorita. Pero te diré que _Tonight, Tonight _es lo que más estoy escuchando estos días. Me… hace sentir mejor, no sé.

—Smashing Pumpkins, ¿eh? Qué bonito, detective.

—No te burles.

—No me burlo.

Su reloj biológico le dice que el tiempo en Japón transcurre como en una especie de sueño. Poco orientativo, bastante variable, muy inapreciable. Cualquier cosa que dijera entre líneas que no parece suficiente para empaparse hasta aborrecerlo de arroz, fideos, haikus con poco sentido y reverencias hasta por rozarle sin ninguna intención el hombro a cualquier sujeto que camine tan cerca como para hacer de esquivarle algo improbable.

Pero ha hablado con Lanie hace media hora y lo primero que le ha soltado la forense ha sido un «tía, parece mentira que lleves fuera una semana». Beckett dejó que el silencio formará parte de su asimilación.

Se sintió corriendo en contrarreloj.

Lo siguiente fue Lanie echándole en cara que aún no se lo haya llevado a la cama. «No sé cómo lo haces, Kate», decía. Ella se iba por la tangente, pero la forense era perspicaz. «Una semana y sigues sin dejar que te caliente las sábanas. ¿En serio? ¿Tú sabes lo malo que es eso?».

Pero ahí, en esa pequeña ruta semi feudal, apoyada sobre la barandilla del puente, parece que la fluidez ordinaria del tiempo no se hace vigente en aquel punto del planeta. El agua está inmóvil, en calma, cristalina como si fuera un espejo y cualquiera diría que envejecer ha pasado a ser un concepto arbitrario. Si se quedase mirándolo un rato más, juraría que el Palacio Medieval flota sobre el foso, volando.

Kate Beckett se pregunta qué pasaría si un poco de aire agitase la superficie.

—Tampoco podría elegir una canción. Pero copiaré tu idea y diré que, ahora mismo, escucharía largo y tendido _Sweet Child O' Mine_. Me apetece.

—Guns N' Roses. ¿Eres una groupie de Slash o tú eras más bien de tirarle los trastos a Axl Rose, Castle? —Castle arruga su nariz, burlándose de ella, Beckett deja escapar una carcajada— No, seguro que eras el típico tío grunge que iba de duro y luego era más tierno que una magdalena.

—Por favor, Beckett —resopla, acercándose a la barandilla hasta asomar medio cuerpo, observando el agua—, el grunge ni siquiera se había consolidado como dios manda cuando yo iba al instituto.

—Vaya, señor Castle. Perdone mi anacronismo. Pero lo de romanticón empedernido lo sigo manteniendo.

El escritor se encoge de hombros como si se resignase. Lo ve relamerse sus labios, tomar aire, revolverse levemente sobre su sitio y acaba por hablar:

—Da igual que tengas el corazón duro como una piedra. Cuando te enamoras, lo usas. Cuando lo usas, lo pules, lo suavizas y se vuelve blando y esponjoso. Llegas a un punto en el que cualquier pantomima empalagosa que oigas hace que se te salten las lágrimas —suspira. Sigue con la mirada perdida en el agua. Él se mece sobre su cuerpo; una flaca sonrisa se traza sobre sus labios—. Y te da igual la cara de payaso que se te queda ni cómo te mire la gente. Da igual. Todo da igual, e incluso aprendes a reírte de ti mismo. Porque, en ese momento, lo único que parece estable y verídico es esa persona que te hace sentir así.

El aire mece el agua rompiendo por segundos la imagen de aquel panorama volando y reduciéndolo a un simple espejismo. Beckett no sabe si la fantasía se ha vaporizado o ha terminado de consolidarse como algo tangible. Eleva su mirada y lo que sigue sin romperse y flotando es el palacio levantándose como una especie de figura autoritaria delante de ellos.

El espacio inmediato. El presente. Lo material.

—Sí. Sé lo que es eso.

—¿Tú también eres una romanticona empedernida, detective?

Kate Beckett se pregunta qué pasa cuando el sueño se quiebra bajo la realidad.

—Deberías prestar atención más a menudo, Castle.

* * *

Cuando lo ve callado parece más humano.

En esa postura, sentado, con la espalda semi encorvada, piernas cruzadas a modo de soporte improvisado para su portátil y dedos traqueteando en el teclado como si siguieran un patrón rítmico imperturbable y sin apenas suspirar, Richard Castle parece la materialización de todo el caos restante el universo ordenándose hasta alcanzar un punto de equilibrio más o menos sostenible.

A Beckett le da tanto reparo alterar la estabilidad de aquel fenómeno —fenómeno, porque no es lo habitual ver a Castle mudo como una tumba— que se queda en pie ahí, apoyada sobre el marco de la corredera que separa el porche del interior; cualquier intención que tuviera de hablar con él se esfuma y simplemente le observa desde ahí, en silencio y dejándose embobar por el momento.

Rick Castle es una gema en bruto cuando se desnuda espiritualmente de esa manera.

—Sé que estás ahí.

Y cualquier intención de no alterar esa armonía queda abatida. La detective se remueve ligeramente culpable.

—Perdón, no quería molestar —se frota su nuca con frenético bochorno, suspirando. El escritor se detiene y gira su cabeza lo suficiente para hacer contacto visual con su compañera. Su sonrisa desprende un encanto afectivo que no tarda en contagiar a Beckett.

—Tú nunca molestas —el alivio consigue refrescar a la detective y la empuja a separarse del marco y avanzar unos pasos hasta quedar a la altura del novelista. Se sienta a su lado, dejando que sus piernas cuelguen por el desnivel del entarimado del porche—. Además, llevo escribiendo como… —vuelve a mirar la pantalla de su ordenador— ¿dos horas? Dios, Beckett, haberme avisado.

—Bueno, ya lo he hecho —se encoge de hombros, arrugando sus labios—. En realidad, iba a preguntarte cómo ibas, qué querías de cenar y tal, pero te he visto ahí y… —suspira— me gusta, ¿sabes? Me gusta verte cuando escribes.

Castle abre ligeramente la boca y alza sus cejas, cerrando la pantalla de su ordenador al mismo tiempo. Beckett lee entre líneas y lo interpreta como una de esas señales urgentes que requieren la inmediata respuesta. Ella se aclara la garganta, nerviosa.

—Quiero decir, acostumbrada a verte ganduleando y haciendo el payaso en la comisaría…

—Ya, ya lo pillo. Gracias, Beckett —resopla, resignado pero con la sonrisa torcida. Ella intenta suavizarlo.

—Pero eh, lo decía en serio. Me gusta verte así. No como el Castle asesor que me sigue para documentarse, sino como el Castle que escribe para vivir. Y cuando leo tus libros me acuerdo de eso.

Él suaviza levemente su expresión y deja el portátil a un lado, estirando sus piernas y adoptando la misma postura que Beckett. Deja de mirarla para mirar hacia el frente, entornando sus ojos y ladeando su cabeza y lo ve recreando una especie de recuerdo.

—Llevaba meses sin escribir algo decente. Lo intentaba todos los días; abría el archivo, escribía ocho o nueve hojas, lo guardaba y cuando me iba a dormir, pensaba en la porquería que me había salido, lo mejor que lo podría hacer y la borraba. No estaba conforme con nada de lo que leía. Me bloqueaba, cerraba el ordenador, volvía a encenderlo y así constantemente —lo ve tragar saliva y agachar la cabeza. Ella pone sus cinco sentidos sobre él—. Llegué a un punto en el que me sentía tan inseguro que parecía que mi propia historia era ajena a mí. Como si hubiera perdido mi seña de identidad.

Beckett se relame los labios, concentrada.

—¿Cuánto hace de esto?

—Cuatro meses —responde mecánicamente como si lo tuviera grabado a fuego.

La detective no tarda en atar cabos y contiene el aliento, zarandeándose mientras recoge sus piernas y se abraza a sus rodillas. Lo asume con una franqueza que le hace aceptar parte de la culpabilidad en eso y acaba exteriorizándolo. Suelta el aire, busca los ojos de Castle y, cuando está segura de que ella es lo único en lo que el novelista está atento, susurra:

—Lo siento.

—No —niega con la cabeza—, no, Beckett. No es culpa tuya.

Finge que se lo cree y no se lo rebate, pero su inseguridad está por encima de eso. No dice nada, solo le sigue mirando con el ceño fruncido y los labios torcidos. Castle parece haber captado la fragilidad del momento porque se incorpora, ladeándose hacia ella como si fuera a contarle algo.

—Fue muy curioso, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera me vino de un día para otro. Fue en un instante, el día que fui a la comisaría. Te vi y en ese momento me sentí la envidia de cualquier escritor. No sabía cómo, pero las ideas iban y venían por mi cabeza. En medio minuto había estructurado la historia mejor que en esos cuatro meses tirándome de los pelos —el novelista enreda sus dedos jugueteando con un nerviosismo que contagia a la detective—. Me recordó a nuestro primer caso, cómo conseguiste sacarme de ese agujero en el que me había metido y me inspiraste para crear a Nikki Heat. Y en ese momento, en el que me miraste y me dijiste qué hacía ahí, lo supe.

—¿El qué?

—Que nunca debería haberme ido.

Beckett afloja su respiración; se da un par de segundos para cerrar los ojos, recomponerse, memorizar cada palabra que salía de la garganta del novelista y acostumbrarse a algo tan nuevo como su sinceridad. Castle es una persona compleja por la que cuesta ver a través, pero últimamente se lo está poniendo demasiado fácil.

—¿Ves? Por eso me gusta verte escribir. Porque no sé qué te pasa realmente, pero pareces más humano.

Castle sonríe tanto que hace que se le marque ese hoyuelo en su mejilla que le parece adorable a Beckett, y ella le devuelve ese gesto.

—Lo dices como si fuera un robot, Beckett.

—No, pero nadie es capaz de sonreír durante tantas horas con esa tranquilidad.

Castle se calla. Beckett ve en su mirada un intento de negación y no sabe si es hacia lo que ha dicho o hacia sí mismo. Al final, suspira como si no mereciera la pena sobreponerlo a aquella oportunidad para echar abajo un ladrillo.

—Ya, bueno. Todos tenemos muros, ¿no? —él se encoge de hombros. Hay algo empático en todo eso que hace que la detective se relaje— Pesan, pero son una buena defensa.

—Entonces tendré que ir con toda la caballería, supongo.

—¿Está dispuesta a eso, detective?

—Será complicado, señor Castle. Pero tengo una pistola —se sacude el pelo con su mano en un gesto pomposo. Él suelta una carcajada.

—No. Para ti no lo será.

La empatía sincera sigue fluyendo y les obliga a dejar de bromear sobre el asunto. Beckett enreda su dedo índice en un mechón de su pelo y juega con él mientras dirige su mirada hacia el monte Fuji. El sol se esconde progresivamente en el horizonte y queda la típica gama de colores violentos que dejan paso al anochecer.

En esa imagen del sol hundiéndose, ve cierta justicia poética sobre todo eso que le hace reírse en silencio.

—Castle —murmura, sin dejar de mirar hacia el panorama.

—Dime.

—No vuelvas a irte, ¿vale?

Cuando el sol acaba desapareciendo bajo la montaña, la idea de echar abajo el muro interior de su compañero se consolida como un nuevo propósito en forma de deuda. El porche se convierte en una especie de símil cuando se acuerda de una charla bastante parecida que tuvieron hace casi un año, balanceándose sobre unos columpios y se siente como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo.

—No lo haré.

Es la primera vez que oye a Castle pronunciar algo con tanta firmeza.

* * *

**N/A:** vuestros reviews me dan la vida, que lo sepáis. Gracias y tal por leerlo y además dejar un comentario 33


End file.
